los caballeros del zodiaco la nueva generacion
by camilor851212
Summary: han pasado muchos años desde la ultima batalla que Saori y Seiya libraron para proteger a la humanidad , ahora una nueva generacion llega a la academia de palestra , para comvertirse en los caballeros de la nueva leyenda.
1. Chapter 1

Los Caballeros

Del

Zodiaco

La Nueva

Generacion.

A los Caballeros que han venido hasta aquí

les encomiendo Athena ha su cuidado.

Aioros de Sagitario.

Esas eran las palabras que estaban enmarcadas en la estatua de Athena que se encontraba en el medio de la academia de Palestra.

La acaedemia de Palestra habia sido fundada por la fundacion Kido hace ya 20 años atrás , por ordenes de la Athena anterior Saori Kido , que despues de muchas batallas protegiendo a la humanidad , decidio renunciar a sus poderes de diosa , para poder vivir una vida normal , junto al hombre que amaba , el antiguo caballero de pegaso Seiya , que igual que Saori renuncio a su titulo de caballero. Ahora los 2 eran los directores de la acedemia.

Aquel dia , era el comienzo de un nuevo año escolar y muchos aspirantes a caballeros llegaban para pasar el examen de admicion .

Ese año 10 aspirantes habian llegado para ser admitidos en Palestra , 5 chicos y 5 chicas.

La primera prueba era la de elevar su cosmo para que sus armaduras los escogieran , si no eran capaces de elevar su cosmo tan alto , como para que las armaduras los eligieran , no podian ser adimitidos en la acdemia.

Los 10 aspirantes se pararon frente ha Saori y Seiya , quien luego llamo a otro instructor , ese era Mu antiguo caballero de Aries , quien en su mano llevaba las jollas armadura.

Mu : Estas jollas armadura , representan a cada constelacion del zodiaco , si son dignos de llevarlas , deberan elevar su cosmo tan alto , como para que despierten el poder de estas jollas.

Los chicos comenzaron ha elevar su cosmo , tan alto como les fuera posible , hasta que una de las jollas comenzaron a brillar y y las armaduras se colocaran en ellos , lamentablemente solo 7 de los 10 candidatos , habian sido escogidos.

Saori : Felicidades a los que han pasado esta prueba , han demostrado ser dignos , de llamrase caballeros de Athena , los otros 3 , lamento que no lo hallan logrado , pero tendran hasta el proximo año , para entrenarse mas , y volver a tomar el examen.

Seiya se acerco a los nuevos caballeros y les dijo que armadura les habia otorgado.

Seiya : Victor ahora eres el caballero de Pegaso , como lo fui yo hace mucho tiempo , usa este poder para la justicia.

Victor : Lo hare señor , muchas gracias puede confiar en mi.

Seiya : Alejandra , la armadura de Andromeda te ha elegido ha ti , esta armadura es muy especial , ya que con sus cadenas podras atacar y defender al mismo tiempo , usala para proteger a los que quieres.

Alejandra : Gracias señor , lo hare . Le dijo la chica para despues mirar a su hermano mayor , que ahora portaba la legendaria armadura del Fenix.

Seiya : Bryan ahora llevas la armadura del Dragon , que tus puños haciendan tan alto como las cascadas de Rozan , y que tu escudo te ayude a proteger tu vida y la de ortros.

Bryan : Gracias señor.

Seiya : Joanna , la armadura del Lobo te escogio a ti , se agil y leal como los lobos, pero tambien se feroz a la hora de proteger a la humanidad , se que tu hermana estaria muy orgullosa , si te viera en este momento.

La hermana de Joanna era la amazona dorada de Cancer , quien ahora cuidaba del satuario junto a los demas caballeros dorados , y los jovenes que se habian graduado de Palestra . Vajos las ordenes del Patriarca y la nueva Athena.

Joanna : Muchas gracias señor.

Seiya : Camilo eres la segunda persona , que conosco que ha podido llevar la armadura del Fenix , llevala con orgullo y determinacion , que sus ardientes llamas , consuman a tus enemigos y te protegan.

Camilo : Agradesco su confianza señor.

Seiya : Jahzeel , la armadura del Cisne es tuya , que su poder elado no congele tu noble corazon , usa ese poder , para poder romper las barreras que te atan a tu destino.

Jahzeel :Gracias señor

Seiya : Por ultimo , pero no menos importante , Rosenny tu has obtenido la armadura del Aguila , que tus alas te ayuden ha alcansar nuevos horizontes , y que nadie ni nada jamas las rompa.

Rosseny : Si señor.

Seiya : Bueno creo que ya podemos comenzar con la segunda prueba .

Seiya chasqueo los dedos y el lugar desaparecio , para mostrar un enorme coliseo , donde sus acientos estaban completamente llenos , por los demas estudiantes de Palestra que venian ha observar a los nuevos candidatos.

Saori : La segunda prueba consiste en un pequeño torneo entre los nuevos estudiantes , para ver que tan habiles son en el manejo del cosmo , Tatsumi si eres tan amble.

En ese momento un hombre de edad mayor paso frente a ellos y con una caja en sus manos les dijo.

Tatsumi : En esta caja , se encuentran sus nombres , cada uno sacara un papel y el nombre que salga sera el de su oponente , tu primero Victor.

Victor se acerco ha Tatsumi y agarro un papel , luego se lo mostro ha Seiya.

Seiya : Tu oponente sera Camilo.

Tatsumi : Ahora tu Joanna. Al Joanna sacar el papel y mostarselo ha Seiya .

Seiya : Tu oponente sera Jahzeel.

Bryan tomo un papel , y su oponente seria Rosenny , Alejandra se enfrenteria a quien ganara de su hermano y Victor.

Saori : Entonces comenzemos con los combates , Camilo , Victor al frente por favor.

Seiya : Pueden usar todas sus fuerzas , pero esta prohibido matar a su oponente , ¿ listos ? Comienzen.

Victor y Camilo se lanzaron uno al otro varios puños y patadas que ambos esquivaban facilmente.

Seiya observaba el combate y le recordaba aquellos tiempos atrás , cuando el y Ikki el antiguo caballero del Fenix , solian comabatir con esa misma intensidad.

Victor : Eres bueno Camilo , pero aquí acaba esto. Meteoros de Pegaso ( Pegasus Ryusei Ken ) .

Saori penso al ver ha Victor , la muchas veces que vio ha Seiya usar esa tecnica contra sus enemigos para defenferla.

Camilo : Tus meteoros son rapidos , pero no lo suficiente Victor.

Camilo los esquivo casi todos , pero fue golpeado por los 2 ultimos haciendo que retrocediera.

Victor : ¿ Decias algo Camilo ? Jejejeje , te logre golpear.

Camilo : Admito que me confie Victor , pero no pasara nuevamente , ahora prueba mi tecnica . Alas de fuego del Fenix ( Hoku Yo Tensho ) .

Los puños de Camilo se tornaron en enormes llamas , lanzandose hacia Victor , elevandolo por los aires y azotandolo contra el suelo bruscamente.

Mu : Tiene un cosmo sumamente atemorisante y poderoso , igual que el de Ikki , o aun mas aterrador.

Saori : Esa es la maldicion que todo caballero del Fenix lleva consigo , solo espero que Camilo pueda controlar este cosmo , o lo consumira por completo.

Seiya : Es suficiente , Camilo es el ganador .

Camilo se acerco ha Victor y le extendio la mano , para ayudarlo a levantarse del suelo.

Camilo : Fue un gran combate , aunque algo corto.

Victor : Opino lo mismo , me deves una revancha Fenix .

Camilo : Cuando quieras Pegaso , ambos chocaron sus manos en forma de amistad y respeto mutuo.

Seiya : Muy bien , ahora continuemos con los demas combates.

Jahzeel derroto ha Joanna , usando su poder congelante , el cual llamo la atencion de 2 de las estudiantes que observaban el las gradas del coliseo.

Estudiante : Valla esa chica posee las mismas , tecnicas frias que tu Elsa.

Elsa : Tonterias Anna , son demaciado debiles , para compararse con mis tecnicas de congelacion , aun necesita mas entrenamiento , vamonos tengo hambre.

Anna : Hey esperame Elsa , aun no han terminado los combates.

Elsa : Eso ya no importa Anna , el ganador de todo esto sera el fenix o la chica del cisne , son los que mejor manejo del cosmo poseen.

Anna : ¿ Estas segura ? Por que yo creo que Andromeda y Dragon tambien son muy fuertes.

Elsa : El dragon es fuerte , pero se confia mucho de su escudo que es tan legendario , eso sera su perdicion y por lo que Andromeda va , es demaciada noble y no peleria contra su hermano jamas .

Anna : Si lo pones de esa forma , tienes razon , pero aun quiero ver los demas combates.

Elsa : Quedate si quieres , yo hire a comer algo , dijo Elsa antes de retirarse.

Como Elsa lo predijo , Jahzeel derroto ha Bryan y Alejandra se rindio antes de poder combatir contra su hermano , Saori y Seiya no se opusieron a su desicion.

Seiya : Muy bien ahora el combate final , Camilo , Jahzeel , pasen al frente , ¿ estan listos ? Comienzen.

Jahzeel : Preparate Camilo , no me venceras tan facil , soy mas fuerte que Pegaso.

Camilo : Aver si dices la verdad Jahzeel.

Los 2 comenzaron el combate , que paso de una pequeña competencia entre amigos , paso hacer un combate como si 2 dioses estubieran luchando. Su cosmos explotaban por todo el coliseo , los alimnos de palestra no podian que estos chicos fueran pricipiantes , y a la ves tan fuertes.

Jahzeel : Acabare con esto de una ves , Polvo de Diamantes ( Diamond dasuto )

Camilo : No lo creo , Alas de Fuego del Fenix ( Hoku Yo Tensho ).

Los 2 ataques chocaron pero al final fue el polvo de diamantes quien gano el choque y fue Jahzeel quien derroto ah Camilo.

Jahzeel se acerco ha camilo y le extendio la mano para levantarse , pero Camilo se levanto solo y le extendio la mano y le dijo.

Camilo : Exelente combate .

Jazheel : Lo mismo digo .

Tatsumi : Este año sera muy amocionante , ¿ no lo cree señorita ?

Saori : Si que lo sera Tatsumi , mas de lo que me imaginaba . Dijo Saori mirando a los nuevos candidatos , que le recordaban tanto a sus antiguos camaradas que alguna ves portaron esas mismas aramaduras.

Seiya : Bienvenidos ha Palestra. Asi una nueva leyenda nacia

¿ que nuevas aventuras les esperaba a los nuevos caballeros de la esperanza ?.


	2. rivalidad y amistad

Capitulo 2

La Rivalidad

y Amistad

Comienzan.

3 dias despues del examen de admicion Camilo y sus amigos ya se habian acomodado completamente en la academia , y hoy seria el primer dia de clases para todos .

Esa mañana .

Joanna : Hay Dios , llegaremos tarde , ¿ por que no me despertaste Rosenny ? Gritaba furiosa a su compañera de habitacion.

Rosenny : Lo hice pero tu no me escuchaste , no es mi culpa que seas sorda.

Cuando corrian al salon estuvieron apunto de chocar con Jahzeel y Alejandra , que caminaban hacia el salon de clases tranquilamente.

Alejandra : Buenos dias chicas . Les saludo con una sonrrisa

Joanna : Buenos dias Alejandra , hey esperen un minuto ¿ por que no estan corrriendo , acaso no estan preocupadas por llegar tarde a clase ?

Jahzeel : ¿ no leyeron el mensaje en el intercumicador cierto ?

Rosenny : ¿ Que mensaje y que us intercomnicador ?

Alejandra : El mensaje que decia , que hoy las clases comesarian a las 8 :00 y no a las 7 :30 , por que no muchos de los maestros han regresado a la academia.

Jahzeel : El intercomunicador , es ese pequeño dispositivo que se nos entrego despues de la bienvenida en la acdemia y que se nos dijo que siempre lo llevaramos puesto en nuestras manos , en caso de que hubiera un mensaje de emergencia o hubiera un evento o actividad especial.

Alejandra : ¿ No me digan que nisiquiera leyeron el manual de instrucciones ?

Joanna : Claro que si , solo que no lo habiamos encendido , ¿acaso crees que somos tan ingenuas ?

Jahzeel : No tienen ni la mas minima idea de como funciona , penso Jahzeel , al ver que las 2 no sabian ni como encenderlo.

Alejandra : Delen al boton Start , y luego escriban su nombre y la constalcion que se les ha asignado .

Rosenny : Wow , conque asi funciona .

Jahzeel : Ademas , pueden recibir correos electronicos de otros caballeros y de sus familias.

Joanna : Entonces ¿ puedo comunicarme con mi hermana en el santuario ?

Alejandra : Lamentablemente no , despues de graduarse , deben devolverlos , para que puedan ser usados por otros alumnos . No sabia que tu hermana ya se encontraba en el santuario.

Joanna : Si , se graduo hace 2 años , ahora es la amazona dorada de Cancer.

Rosenny : Wow eso debe ser genial , ahora tu tambien sigues sus pasos .

Joanna : Si , siempre quise ser tan fuerte como mi hermana , aunque mi mama y mis abuelos no estaban muy deacuerdo con que me convirtiera en caballero , digamos que soy la consentida jajajajaja , y tu ¿Rosenny? .

Rosenny : Mis padres estaban muy contentos de que quisiera ser caballero de Athena , mi abuela lo fue alguna ves , para mi familia es un gran orgullo , ¿ que hay de ti Jahzeel ?

Jahzeel : Mi padre fue el caballero de oro de Leo , lamentablemente murio cuando yo solo tenia 3 años protegiendo a la señora Saori , durante la invasion del dios Marte , mis hermanos son caballeros de plata y ahora tambien se encuentran en el Santuario , y tu Alejandra ¿ tienes mas familia aparte de Camilo ?

Alejndra : No , mi hermano y yo somos huerfanos , jamas conoci a mi mama o ah mi papa , mi hermano me dice que me paresco a ella en lo fisico , pero que suelo tener el mismo carácter de papa , lo unico que tengo de recuerdo de ellos este collar con una foto de los 4 cuando naci.

El collar tenia forma de una estrella de 5 picos , en el sentro se encontraba la foto , y bajo ella las palabras en ingles , que decian forever yours.

Joanna : Tu madre era muy hermosa , ya veo por que Camilo dice que te pareces a ella , son identicas.

Alejandra : Gracias Joanna . Le sonrrio a su amiga.

Joanna : Llamenme Joe , me gusta mas asi.

Las 4 chicas decidieron gravar sus correos electronicos , poco antes de entrar al salon de clases , Camilo , Victor y Bryan ya estaban alli , Elsa y Anna igual.

Jahzeel: Buenos dias , saludo a todos.

Camilo: Buenos dias.

Luego de sentarse y saludar al resto de la clase , el profesor aparecio , era Camus , antiguo caballero de Acuario y maestro del cero Absoluto.

Camus : Buenos dias a todos , hoy como cada año , comensaremos la clase con aprender a manipular el elemento que cada uno de ustedes posee , segu su armadura y la constelacion , en la que han nacido , asi que acompañenme al salon de parctica.

Al llegar al salon de practica , se encontraron con enormes pilares , hechos de un metal de color negro , bastante extraño.

Camus: Muy bien quien me puede decir , ¿ cuales son los elementos en los que consiste el cosmo ? Alejandra .

Alejandra : Si señor , son Tierra , Fuego , Viento , Agua , Trueno , Luz y Oscuridad.

Camus : Muy bien , hay tambien casos especiales , donde una persona puede manipula elmentos al mismo tiempo , por ejemplo Elsa , Jahzeel y yo quien manipulamos el aire frio , lo que hace que podamos usar los elemntos del agua y el aire al mismo tiempo , creando asi el poder congelante. , Elsa pasa al frente por favor y has una demostracion de tu poder congelante.

Elsa : A la orden maestro.

Elsa se acerco ah uno de los pilares de metal , y al tocarlo y elevar su cosmo , lo congelo completamente , haciendo una figura de hielo , parecida ah Anna.

Camus : Te pedi que demostraras tu poder , no que te lucieras ante los demas Elsa.

Elsa miro a su maestro y solo also sus manos , en señal de que ella solo lo hizo para mostrar su dominio a los nuevos alumnos , Camus sabia que ella ,solo lo hacia por que el le habia enseñado ha simpre estar segura de si misma , cuando se trataba de controlar su poder.

Camus : Asi como el hielo es una poderosa tecnica , tambien tiene sus debilidades , como cualquier otro elemento , Camilo pasa al frente y demuestrame tu poder de fuego , trata de derretir la estatua.

Anna : Es solo un novato maestro , no podra logralo.

Camus : No pedi tu opinion Anna.

Camilo se acerco y elevo su cosmo , para lansarlo hacia la estatua de hielo que se derritio en un segundo , dejando ha Anna boquiabierta.

Camus: Muy bien Camilo , como ya vieron , vieron el fuego es fuerte contra el hielo , es como un simple juego de piedra , papel y tijeras.

Tierra es fuerte contra viento y fuego , pero es debil contra el agua y el hielo.

Fuego es fuerte contra el hielo y el viento , pero debil contra el agua.

Viento es fuerte contra el egua ,pero debil a tierra y fuego.

Agua es fuerte contra la tierra y el fuego , pero debil al hielo y al trueno.

Trueno es fuerte contra el agua y aveces al hielo , pero debil a luz y sombra .

La luz y la sombre son fuertes y debiles contra el otro , pero a la ves son los elementos , mas dificiles de manipular.

Camus : Ahora quiero que cada uno de ustedes , ataquen estos pilares , con sus elementos , no pueden usar sus armaduras , solo su cosmo y puños , los del 12 grado supervisen que no se salgan de control.

Bryan : Disculpe maestro , ¿ que metal es este ? Jamas habia visto un metal asi antes.

Camus: Este metal se llama Oricalco Bryan , es el mismo material con que se hicieron las joyas armadura , por eso es tan resistente a sus ataques , hagamos algo , quien logre destruir aunque sea un pedaso del metal , les dare un premio.

Los chicos comensaron ha atacar uno a uno el pilar de Oricalco , pero sin ningun resultado solo lograban darle un pequeño rose .

Hasta que llego el turno de Jahzeel , quien congelo el pilar hasta la punta , creando na copia de la estatua de Athena que se encontraba en el centro de la academia.

Elsa : Valla Jahzeel , no esta nada mal , bastante impresionante para que apenas hallas comensado a manipular el aire frio.

Jahzeel : Gracias Elsa senpai .

Anna: Ha ver Camilo , trata de derretir esta estatua , le dijo la pelirroja en tono ironico y molesto.

Camilo solo la ignoro y lanzo su golpe de fuego a la estatua , pero no le causo ningun daño

Anna: ¿ Que ? , no lo usaste con la misma intensidad , que la ves anterior.

Elsa : Lo hizo , pero a diferencia mia , Jahzeel uso con mas fuerza su como , yo solo lo hice para presumir.

Victor : Ahora es mi turno .

Victor comenzo ha elevar su cosmo con una intensidad increible.

Camus : Este cosmo es tan intenso como el de Seiya en su juventud , por algo la armadura de Pegaso lo escogio.

Victor golpeo la estatua de hielo que hizo Jahzeel y la destruyo con todo y el pilar de metal.

Camilo: Que poder .

Jahezeel : Increible.

Camus : Bien hecho Victor , como lo prometi , aquí esta tu premio.

Camus le entrego un pequeño Talisman , que tenia la forma de un Pegaso.

Victor : Gracias maestro , pero ¿ para que es esto ?

Camus : Cuando llegue el momento , lo sabras , guardalo bien.

Victor : Lo hare muchas gracias.

En ese instante la campana sono , para el cambio de clases.

El resto del dia de calse paso sin niguna novedad , cuando terminaron las clases , y llego la hora del almuerzo , Camilo y sus compañeros se reunieron en el restaurante para comer juntos.

Alejandra : Me estoy muriendo de hambre , que dia tan largo.

Camilo : Ya relajate hermana , ya el almuerzo esta listo , dandole el plato de comida .

Victor : Yo tambien estoy ambriento , admito que la comida de aquí es buena , pero no hay como la que hacia mama en casa.

Joe : Aproposito Victor , ¿ de que pais vienes ?

Victor : De los estados Unidos , vivia en Miami. Y ¿ tu ?

Joe : Igual , pero yo vivia en Carolina del Norte.

Rosenny : Bryan y yo somos de Republica Dominiacana , me sorprende que ustedes 2 hablen el español tan bien.

Alejandra : Mi hermano y yo somos de Colombia , y estoy deacuerdo con Rosenny.

Victor : Es que mis padres son Cubanos , por eso hablo el español .

Joe : Mi mama y mi familia son Nicaraguenses , por eso es que tanbien lo hablo , ¿donde sera Jahzeel ?

Bryan : Por su ascento , yo digo que tan bien Norteamericana , como Victor y Joe , aunque hay un ascento mas hay en esa mescla.

Jahzeel se acercaba a la mesa donde estaban sus amigos estaban sentados , cuando Anna paso por su lado y le golpeo el hombro , haciendo que derramara la comida sobre el uniforme de Jahzeel.

Anna : Ups,perdon novata jajaja.

Jahzeel : Lo hiciste aproposito , no te hagas la inocente.

Anna : ¿ Y que si lo hice ? Una novata como tu no podria hacerme ni un rasguño.

Jahzeel : Eso es lo que piensas tonta.

Anna : ¿ Quieres intentarlo ? Con gusto te patearia el trasero , en frente de todos tus amigos.

Jahzeel : Perro que ladra no muerde , chicas como tu son de las que hablan mucho , pero a la hora de pelear , salen huyendo como las cobardes que son.

Anna : Yo te enseñare quien saldra corriendo como una cobarde.

Anna estaba apunto de golpear ha Jahzeel pero una cadena detubo su puño y le dio una pequeña descarga electrica , fue Alejandra quien uso su cadena nebular para detenerlas .

Alejandra : Tu que eres una de las chicas mas antiguas en la academia , deverias saber que no se nos permite luchar , a menos de que un instructor este presente , si las descubren ambas podrian ser expulsadas Anna .

Anna : Ya lo se , solo queria que tan valiente eres , Anna desparecio la cadena de Alejandra y antes de hirse , se acerco al oido de Jahzeel y le dijo .

Anna : La proxima vez , tu amiguita no te salvara.

Camilo : ¿ Estas bien ? Le pregunto mientras le entregaba otro plato de comida.

Jahzeel : Si, gracias Alejandra.

Alejandra : No hay problema , ¿ que le pasa ah esa chica ?

Bryan : Probablemente esta molesta , por lo que paso en la clase del maestro Camus , despues de todo , tu estatua fue mucho mejor que la de su hermana.

Joe : Que tonteria , es bastante inmadura , para estar apunto de graduarse.

Jahzeel : Olvidemonos de ella y terminemos de comer.

Al otro dia , se encontraban en el bosque a las afueras de Palestra , hoy tenian ejercicio ha campo abierto , con el maestro Nachi , antiguo caballero del Lobo , ahora su armadura era usada por Joe .

Nachi : Muy bien chicos , para el ejercicio al campo libre de hoy , se haran en equipos d correran hacia la cima de esa montaña , el camino estara lleno de obstaculos y trampas que deveran superlas en equipo , no habra camino que sea mas facil que el otro , asi que no abra desbentaja para ninguno , el equipo que llegue a la cima primero recivira un premio extra a la calificacion , ok formen sus equipos ya.

Joe decidio hir con Victor , Bryan con Rosenny , Jahzeel con Alejandra y Camilo hiria con otra compañera bastante extrovertida , su nombre era Kristina , quien era la amazona del Pavo Real

Nachi : Bueno los vere en la cima , buena suerte.

Los chicos comenzaron ha correr y tratar de atravesar el espeso bosque.

En mitad del camino Jahzeel y Alajndra hiban mas adelante que el resto de los chicos .

Alejandra : Si seguimos ha este paso , llegaremos antes que el resto de los chicos.

Jahzeel : Exelente , el premio sera nuestro , junto a la mejor nota , le dijo a su amiga sonrriendo , cuando una enorme pared de cristal las detuvo .

Alejandra : ¿ Una trampa ?

Jahzeel : No lo creo , es algo , oh deberia decir alguien mas .

Frente a ellas aparecio Anna , junto a otras 2 chicas .

Anna : Acaso ¿ creian que me habia olvidado de ustedes ? , es hora de ver que tan fuerte eres cisne , o si solo esres de las que hablan mucho y no hacen nada , y para que tu amiga no intervenga , mis amigas se encargaran de ella , Jessie , Anabelle

Jahzeel : Alejandra encargate de esas 2 , yo me ocupare de Anna , le dijo antes de ponerse la armadura del Cisne.

Alajandra : Deacuerdo , ten cuidado , le dijo antes de ponenerse la armadura de Andromeda.

Jessie y Anabelle se pusieron sus armaduras de plata , Jessie la de el Camaleon y Anabelle la de la Cruz del sur.

Jahzeel : ¿ acaso no te pondras tu armadura Anna ?

Anna : No la necesito , te derrotare sin ella.

Jessie : Acabemos con esta novata Anabelle .

Anabelle : La dejaremos tan lastimada que se hira de la academia.

Alejnadra extendio la cadena rodante alrededor de ella formando circulos , que se asimilaban a la nebulosa de andromeda.

Alejandra : Si yo fuera ustedes , no daria un paso dentro de la cadena rodante , se arrepentiran.

Jessie : ¿ Quien te piensas que eres ? Te enseñare. Latigo de trueno ( ligthning Whip ) .

El latigo fue atrapado por la cadena y le envio una descarga electrica que lanzo ha Jessie hacia la pared de cristal , dejandola inconciente y destrozando parte de su armadura de plata.

Anabelle : Imposible , es como si la cadena de Andromeda tuviera vida propia , detuvo el latigo en un solo golpe.

Alejandra : Se los adverti , no podran atravesar mi defensa rodante.

Anabelle : Si no puedo atacarte de frente lo hare por arriba , Anabelle salto y lanzo su tecnica ( Lithgning Cross )

Anna : Tonta ¿ que haces ? , arriba es la parte mas peligrosa de la cadena de Andromeda.

Anabelle : ¿ Que ? Pero ya era demaciado tarde , la cadena rodante detuvo el Lithgnin Cross y le dio la oprtunidad para atacar.

Alejandra : Honda de trueno ( Thunder Wave ) la cadena ataco varias veces ha Anabelle , destrozando su armadura y dejandola inconciente.

Anna : Rayos , la subestime , pero no importa me encargaure de Jahzeel primero .

El combate entre ambas fue intenso , pero Anna se confio demaciado , lo que aprovecho Jahzeel para darle un buen golpe en la cara y luego agarrar las piernas de Anna , para congelarlas y darle el golpe definitivo.

Jahzeel : Rayo de Aurora ( Aurora Thunder Attack ) el poderoso rayo congelante lanzo ha Anna por los aires hasta azotarla contra el piso.

Alejandra : Bien hecho Jahzeel.

Jahzeel : Gracias , tu tambien lo hiciste fantastico. En ese momento ambas sintieron un terrrible cosmo , que venia de Anna.

Anna : Ya no sere mas amable , ahora les enseñare.

Anna estaba apunto de ponerse su armadura , pero derrepente el muro de cristal que los rodeaba , se rompio y tras Anna aparecio Elsa , bestida con la armadura de plata de la Aurora Boreal y no se vehia muy contenta.

Elsa : Alejandra , Jahzeel , sigan adelante , quiero hablar con mi hermana a solas.

Anna : ¿ Por que me detienes ? Elsa cacheteo ha Anna , haciendo que su boca sangrara un poco.

Elsa : Se muy bien lo que estabas apunto de hacer Anna , eso no es algo digno de un caballero de Athena , si algun maestro te hubiera descubierto , no solo te hubieran expulsado , si no que tambien , bloquearian tu cosmo , y jamas podrias usarlo nuevamente , nuestro sueño se hiria para siempre .

Anna : Pero esa chica quiere superarte. ¿ que pasaria si ella se convierte en caballero dorado priemero que tu o yo.?

Elsa :Eso no pasara , aun es muy joven , todavia no domina el frio bien , tal ves algun dia se convierta en una dorada , pero no aun , asi que deja de comprtarte como una mocosa y vamonos , hay que llevar a estas 2 tontas , ah que reparen sus armaduras y curen sus heridas.

Anna : Si hermana .

Elsa se dio cuenta que alguien mas las observaba , pero luego desaparecio al Alejandra y Jahzeel seguir su camino , era Camilo que estubo observando todo .

Kristina : ¿ Por que no las ayudaste ?

Camilo : Hiba hacerlo , pero ellas 2 se defendieron bastante bien , no hubo necesidad de intervenir , ademas mi hermana se hace cada vez mas fuerte , eso me alegra , ahora vamonos o nos ganaran.

Kristina : Ok y salieron corriendo , pero cuando llegaron a la cima , se dieron cuenta que las ganadoras habian sido su hermana y Jahzeel.

Nachi : Bien hecho chicas , aquí estan su premio , Nachi les entrego 2 talismanes con la forma de un Cisne y de la Nebulosa de Andromeda.

Alejandra : Hacemos un buen equipo . Extendiendo su mano ha Jahzeel .

Jahzeel : Opino lo mismo amiga.

Asi acababa otro dia mas en la academia , abria que ver que les deparaba el destino a nuestros heroes en los sigueintes dias


	3. Un combate legendario

Capitulo 3

Un combate

Legendario

Pegaso

vs

Dragon.

6 meses despues de el pequeño altercado en los bosques de entrenamiento , Anna no habia molestado a Camilo y sus amigos , aunque aun mostraba algo de hostilidad hacia Jahzeel.

Por su parte Elsa se habia enpeñado en ayudarlos a perfeccionar su cosmo con mas rapidez , ella decia que estos chicos tenian gran potencial , y queria ayudarlos ah sacar todo ese poder que tenian.

Ese dia los maestros se encintraban en una reunion con Saori y Seiya, asi que los alumnos tenian el dia libre , pero no podian abandonar la academia.

Camilo , Victor y Bryan caminaban por los pasillos de la academia , para reunirse con las chicas para almorzar , cuando escucharon a otros estudiantes hablando acerca de Victor y Bryan.

Estudiante :No puedo creer que esos novatos hallan esas armaduras , que suerte tienen.

Estudiante 2 : Lo se , esas armaduras fuerón usadas , por el director Seiya y otro de los caballeros legendarios , creo que su nombre es Shiryu , te apuesto que ninguno de los 2 se compara a los antiguos caballeros .

En eso otra estudiantese acerco a ellos , parecia estar en el mismo grado de Anna y Elsa , de cabello negro , pero cubria su cara con una mascara color plateada , cosa que ya no era muy comun entre las estudiantes femeninas.

En la antigüedad las amazonas que estaban al servicio de Athena , tenian que usar mascaras , para que no vieran su rostro , si un hombre vuera su rostro , la amazona tenia 2 opciones , acabar con su vida inmediatamente o amarlo para siempre.

Camilo: Ya no se ven chicas usando mascaras , ultimamente .

Victor : Eso es cierto.

La chica de mascara se acerco ha los otros estudiantes y les dijo.

Chica de Mascara: No lo creo chicos , escuche que la supergenio Elsa , los ha estado entrenando y ayudando estos ultimos meses , la tonta de Anna incluso les tiene envidia.

Estdiante: Eso no tiene nada que ver , yo sigo admitiendo que no son tan fuertes .

Chica con Mascara: La unica forma de averiguarlo es hacerlos luchar , escuche que hace muchos años atrás , el director y el anitguo caballero de Dragon tuvieron un combate ha muerte , en un torneo que se llamaba torneo galacitco.

Estudiante: ¿ Quién gano aquella ves ?

Chica con Mascara: Si recuerdo bien , creo que fue el director , quien fue el que descubrio el punto debil del dragon.

Estudiante: Y ¿ como haremos para que peleén ?

Chica con Mascara: Yo me encragare de eso , ustdes reunan a los demas alumnos , esto sera interesante.

Camilo, Victor y Bryan , ya se habian marchado por lo que no pudieron escuchar todo el plan.

Unos minutos despues se encontaron con las chicas en la cafeteria.

Rosenny: ¿ Donde estabán ? Hace rato que los estabamos esperando.

Camilo: Lo siento es que nos encontramos , con unos estudiantes de 3 grado , hablando de las armaduras del Pegaso y del Dragon.

Jahzeel: ¿ Que decían hacerca de ellas ?

Victor: Solo decian que eramos muy suertudos , de haver obtenido estas armaduras que alguna ves fueron llebadas por los legandarios caballeros de Athena , y que no creian que teniamos el mismo poder que ellos , incluso con el entrenamiento que nos daba Elsa senpai.

Alejandra: Eso he estado escuchando , parece que muchos estudiantes le tienen enbidia a ella y a su hermana.

Joe: Siempre hay personas asi en cualquier lugar , aunque escuche que alguna ves el director Seiya y el antiguo del dragon pelearon.

Bryan: De Seguro fue el Dragon quien gano , dijo Bryan muy orgulloso.

Joe: No fue el caballero de Pegaso , quien hizo que destrosara su escudo y dio con su punto debil.

Camilo: Ahora que lo dices Joe , tambien recuerdo haber leido de ese cmbate en uno de los libros de la biblioteca en la academia . Según recuerdo , el combate fue tan intenso que las 2 armaduras quedaron tan destrozadas y que el caballero del dragon , estubo apunto de morir , pero fue el director Seiya quien le salvo la vida.

Rosenny: Eso paso hace mucho tiempo , hoy seria distinto , Bryan derrotaria ha Victor facilmente.

Joe: Estas soñando Rosenny , Victor repetiria la misma asaña y destruiria , su tan preciado escudo.

Victor: Chicas tranquilas , eso no importa.

Bryan: No importa , o ¿ es que acaso tienes miedo de comprobarló Victor ?

Victor: Miedo ¿ yó? Estas soñando , solo no quiero humillarte frente a todos.

Jahzeel: Ya basta , saben bien que no pueden pelear si no hay un maestro presente .

La chica de la mascara aparecio tras ellos .

Chica de la Mascara: Hay otra forma de que puedan arreglar este asunto.

Jahzeel: ¿ Quien eres tú ?

Chica de Mascara : Oh disculpen mis modales , mi nombre es Escarlet , soy la amazona de plata del Avispon.

Rosenny: Dijiste que habia una forma de que esta discución se arregle , sin que los maestros se enteren ¿ cuál es ?

Sacarlet: Si hay un lugar atravesando los bosques de entrrenamiento , es una zona neutral en donde los estudiantes arreglan sus diferencias , sin que los maestros se enteren .

Bryan: Entonces vamos y averiguemos quien es el mejor.

Victor: Estoy deacuerdo.

Alejandra: Tengo un mal presentimiento , ¿ que hacemos hermano ?

Camilo: Es mejor acompañarlos , para que las cosas no se salgan de control , ¿ vienes Jahzeel ?

Jahzeel: No , yo me quedo aquí , en caso de que los maestros regresen , alguien tiene que salvarles el trasero si se meten en problemas.

Camilo: Deacuerdo , avisanos por el intercomunicador .

Jahzeel: tengan cuidado.

Luego de caminar un rato por los bosques de entrenamiento , llegaron a una arena en el medio del bosque , tambien se encontrain con muchos estudiantes que estaban ahi para ver la pelea.

Rosenny: ¿ Que hacen ellos aquí ?

Esacarlet: Estan aquí para ver el combate , Escarlet se hizo en el medio de la arena y hablo.

Escarlet: Damas y caballeros , hoy presenciaremos la repeticion de un comabate que quedo en los libros de historia , como uno de los mas intensos y temibles entre caballeros .

En la esquina derecha , representando a la costelación de Pegaso y acompañado por la amazona del Lobo es Victor.

En la esquina izquierda , representando a la constelación del Dragon y acompañado por la amazona del Aguila es Bryan.

Jahzeel : Sabe como entretener a su publico.

Alejandra: Pense que no hibas a venir.

Jahzeel: Si , pero me entro la curiosidad de saber ¿ quien ganara esta vez , el Pegaso o el Dragón ?

Scarlet: Los peleadores estan listos ¿ quien ganará ? Sera pegaso nuevamente , o sera el dragon quien se llevara la victoria esta ves.

Joe: Buena suerte , trata de encontrar la forma de romper sub escudo.

Victor : Deacuerdo , gracias Joe.

Rosenny: Lo mas seguro es que Victor trate de romper tu escudo , asi que ten cuidado y buena suerte.

Bryan: Gracias , le dijo Bryan antes de darle un beso a su novia y salir al frente.

Scarlet: ¿ Listós ? Comienzen.

Victor: Meteoros de Pegaso ( Pegasus Ryusei Ken ) Los meteoros comenzaron ha atacar ha bryan , pero el los bloqueo con su escudo facilmente.

Camilo: Habia escuchado de la poderosa defensa del escudo del Dragon , pero jamas pense que fuera asi de poderoso.

Jahzeel: Es verdad Bryan ni siquiera retrocedio al ataque , este combate sera mas dificil de lo que pense.

Victor : Rayos ni un rasguño le cause .

Bryan: Te dije que no seria tan facil vencer mi escudo Victor , es mi turno. La Colera del Dragon ( Rozan Ryushisho )

Bryan le dio en poderoso gancho , que envio ha Victor por los aires y lo azoto contra el piso , haciendo que se rompiera su casco y sangrara.

Joe: Victor ¿ estas bién ? Victor se levanto y seco la sangre en su rostro con su mano.

Victor: Estoy bien , eso si fue un buen golpe Bryan jejeje

Bryan: ¿ Como es que aun se rie despues de ese ataqué ? , no importa de este no se levantara. El Dragon Naciente .

Victor esquivo el Dragon Naciente y se arrojo directo al escudo , pero antes de golpearse la cabeza con el , se agacho , pero Bryan no se dio cuenta y golpeo su escudo con su puño derecho , destrozandolo por completo.

Alejandra: Bryan destruyo el escudo del dragon , ¿ comó ?

Scarlet: Escuche una leyanda hace mucho tiempo atrás , acerca del escudo mas poderoso y la lanza mas poderosa del mundo , si alguna vez esos 2 chocaban , causaria una reacción que haria que ambos objetos se destruyeran.

Jahzeel: En este caso , ocurrio lo mismo que la leyenda , el puño de Beyan fue tan poderoso , que fue capas de derrotar a su poderoso escudo.

Bryan: Imposible , mi escudo , Victor se hizo detras de Bryan, lo agarro por la espalda y elevando su cosmos , ambos saltaron .

Victor: Toma esto . Destello rodante de Pegaso ( Pegasus Rolling Crash ) , Victor comenzo ha girar rapidamente en el aire junto con Bryan hasta que ambos fueron azotados en el suelo , con gran fuerza , destrozando sus armaduras aun mas.

Luego de que el humo se despejara , ambos se pusieron de pie , listos para seguir luchando.

Scarlet: Aun quieren seguir luchando , son mas tercos de lo que pense .

Camilo: Lo son , pero ya no les queda mucha fuerza ha ambos , este sera el ultimo golpe.

Victor: Dame tu fuerza pegaso.

Bryan: El Dragon Naciente.

Ambos conectaron sus tecnicas contra el otro , pero mientras que Bryan le golpeo en la cara ah Victor , Victor logro golpear su corazón , haciendo que Bryan callera al suelo , haciendo que Victor fuera el ganador del combate.

Los demas estudiantes aplaudian y felicitaban ha Victor , Roseeny se acerco ha Bryan y se dio cuenta de que no despertaba.

Rosenny: Chicos Bryan no despierta , no escucho su corazón.

Victor: Pero si solo le di un pequeño golpe.

En ese momento uno de los instructores , aparecio frente ha ellos , era Shiryu antiguo Caballero del Dragon.

Shiryu: Dejame verlo Rosenny , ya veo , Victor ¿ donde fue que lo golpeasté ?

Victor: Fue un golpe al lado izquierdo de su pecho sensei.

Shiryu: Ya veo , Bryan posee el mismo punto debil que yo tenia , cuando Bryan usa cualquier tecnica del Dragon , por unos cuantos segundos , su guardia baja , dejando al decubrierto su corazón , un golpe en ese punto es fatal.

Alajandra: ¿ Entonces Bryan va ha morir ?

Shiryu: No , su corazon palpita aún , la unica forma de salvaarlo es si vuelves ha darle un golpe con la misma intencidad , en su pecho Victor , si lo haces , su corazón , regresara a la normalidad y habras salvado su vida.

Victor: Lo hare .

Camilo puso ha Bryan de pie y lo sostubo frente ha Victor , para que el pudiera darle el golpe que salvara su vida.

Camilo: ¿ Estas listó Victor ?

Victor: Si , aquí voy , Victor lanzo un golpe con la misma potencia , golpeando ha Bryan en su pecho , la fuerza fue tal que hizo que Camilo y Bryan retrocedieran a gran velocidad.

Hubo un momento de silencio , pero luego todos escucharon el corazón de Bryan palpitar de nuevo , se habia salvado.

Shiryu: Lleven ha Bryan y ha Victor a la enfermeria y luego ha donde Mu para que repare sus armaduras , el resto de ustedes regresaran a sus habitaciones , y si vuelvo ha saber de que estan haciendo peleas clandestinas nuevamente , seran expulsados , ¿ entendiste Scarlet ? No es la primera ves que te lo advierto.

Scarlet: No se preocupe maestro , no lo hare de nuevo , le dijo en tono sarcastico , para luego desaparecer.

Camilo y los demas regresaron a la academia .

Shiryu: Ese combate me trajo muchos recuerdos , tenias razón Seiya , estos chicos tienen incluso mas poder que nostros .

Seiya: Lo se , por eso es que les di nuestras armaduras , ellos son los caballeros de la nueva leyuenda.


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

La Aventura da Comienzo.

Ya ha pasado un año y medio desde que Camilo y sus amigos fueron aceptados en Palestra y las cosas hiban bastante bien .

Victor y Bryan habian dejado atrás su pelea , y ahora se habian convertido en muy buenos amigos y a la ves rivales , lo mismo hiba para Joe y Rosenny.

Camilo y Alejandra eran los mas avansados de su clase , ganandose el apodo de los hermanos de la destruccion , ya que una ves que combinaban sus cosmos , eran imparables e indestructibles.

Jahzeel y Scarlet se habian hecho muy buenas amigas , incluso habian rumores de que era algo mas que una buena amistad , pero esos rumores no le imprtaban mucho ah ellas , los que sabian acerca de la verdad entre ellas era Camilo y la señora Saori , que les dijo que no habia por que ocultar lo que sentian la una por la otra.

Elsa y Anna no confiaban mucho en Scarlet , ya que sentian una doble intención en su relación con la joven amazona del Cisne.

Ese dia todos estaban en clase con el maestro Shaka , antiguo caballero de Virgo y de quien se decia que era la mismisima reencarnacion de Buda y uno de los antiguos caballeros de oro más poderosos.

Shaka: Antes de que terminemos con la clase de hoy , hay algo más que devo anunciarles. Como saben este fin de semana sera la graduación de los ultimos grados de la academia , como es tradición , los 2 mejores estudiantes , podran retar a cualquier otros estudiante a un duelo , para mostrar sus habilidades , Anna , Elsa , espero que ya tengan pensado ah quien retaran , eso es todo por hoy tienen el resto del dia libre.

Camilo y los demas fueron ha comer algo a la cafeteria.

Victor : Hoigan a ¿ quien creen que reten Elsa y Anna ?

Joe: Lo más probable , es que sea alguien de su misma clase , si no , no valdria la pena verlas pelear contra alguien de bajo nivel.

Victor: Eso es cierto , ademas escuche que Athena y el gran Patraiarca vendarn a la graduación.

Alejandra: ¿ En serió ?

Bryan: Si , ellos siempre bienen para ver los combates de graduación y entregar a los graduados sus nuevas armaduras.

Jahzeel: Lo mas probable es que sean de oro , escuche que solo hay 3 caballeros de oro estan custodiando el Santuario .

Camilo: Lo que se ignifica que tu hermana es uno de ellos , ¿ cierto Joe ? .

Joe: Si , ella es la de Cancer , me pregunto ¿ quienes seran los otros 2 ?

Camilo: No podremos averiguarlo hasta que nos graduemos.

Scarlet:Me pregunto ¿ como sera la nueva Athená ? , escuche que es incluso mas hermosa que la directora Saori.

Camilo: Tendremos que esperar al dia de la graduación para verla.

Rato despues todos regresaban ah sus habitaciones , cuando Camilo y Alejandra fueron detenidos por Anna y Elsa los detuvierón.

Elsa: Chicos esperen

Alejndra: ¿ Que sucede Elsa senpai ?

Anna: Mi hermana y yo hemos decicdido , retarlos a ustedes para el combate de graduación.

Camilo: ¿ Por que a nosotrós ?

Elsa: Ustedes 2 son los que mejoren tienen control sobre su cosmo , además seria interesante una pelea de hermanos contra hermanos.

Camilo: Si lo ponen de esa manera , tambien suena interesante.

Alejandra: Deacuerdo cuenten con nossotros senpai.

Anna: Lo sabemos , asi que preparense , vamos ha darles con todo.

El resto de la semna paso tranquilo , hasta que llego el sabado , todos los estudiantes esperaban con ansias el combate de gradución y la visita de Athena y el Patriarca.

Todos estaban en el salón de reuniones , cuando escucharon las campanas de Palestra sonar , lo que se ignificaba que Athena y el Patriarca habian llegado. Al abrirse la puerta del salón , una chica de aproxiamdamente 16 años entro acompañada de un hombre de alta estatura , que bestia una tunica blanca , adornada con joyas y diamantes y que cubria su cabeza y cara con un casco dorado y una mascara negra.

Victor: Wow Athena es hermosa.

Joe escucho los comentarios de su novio y le dio un pisotón , mostrandole que no le habia gustado su comentario.

Victor: Perdón , solo era una broma cariño.

Joe: Más te vale.

Alejandra: Jejejeje.

Jahzeel: Shhhh , el patraiarca va hablar.

Patriarca: Gracias por esta bienvenida tan calurosa , como cada año , Athena y yo hemos venido ha ver el combate de graduacion , entre los mejores estudiantes de este año y los rivales que ellos han escogido , como tambien otorgaremos a los graduados sus nuevas joyas armaduras.

Athena: Por favor , reunanse en el coliseo , para ver el combate.

Unos minutos más tarde , todos los alumnos y maestros estaban reunidos en el coliseo , listos para observar el combate.

Elsa , Anna , Camilo y Alejandra , pasaron al centro del coliseo y se postrarón frente ha Athena y el Patraiarca.

Athena: Quiero que demuestren lo mejor de cada uno en este combate , mucha suerte y que gane el mejor equipo.

Elsa: ¿ Lista hermana ?

Anna: Cuando quieras Elsa , ¿ estan listos chicos ?

Camilo: Listo

Alejandra: Lista.

Anna lanzo su rafaga de fuego ha Camilo , pero Alejandra la bloqueo con su cadena Nebular , pero Elsa aparecio detras de Anna y lanzo su rafaga de hielo , para que Camilo la bloqueara con su rafaga de fuego.

Elsa: Yo me encargo de Camilo , tu ocupate de Alejandra Anna .

Anna: Deacuerdo.

Elsa y Camilo comensaron a tratar de golpearse uno al otro , pero sus movimientos eran casi igual de rapidos , lo que hacian que se bloquearan mutuamente .

Anna y Alejandra eran igual de rapidas y fuertes , lo que hacia el combate más largo y emocionante para los espectadores .

Victor: Vamos chicos , no se rindan

Joe : Demeuestrenle quienes somos los de 3 grado.

Athena: Los 4 son muy habiles .

Patriaraca : Es cierto , pero el combate esta apunto de acabar.

Alejandra: Hermano , si seguimos asi , nunca acabaermos este combate.

Camilo: Estoy deacuerdo , terminemos esto , con la combinación , que hemos estado practicando toda esta semana .

Alejandra: Ok , vamos.

Elsa: ¿ Que estaran planeando ?

Alejandra comenzo ha elevar su cosmo mas y mas alto haciendo que la pequeña brisa que habia alrededor del coliseo comenzara hacerse más fuerte , transformandose en una tormenta .

Seiya: Esa tecnica.

Shiryu: Asi es , es la misma tecnica que Shun usaba , cuando sus cadenas quedaban inmobilisadas , oh como ultimo recurso para derrotar a su enemigo , La Tormenta Nebular ( Nebula Storm )

Alejandra: Explota Tormenta Nebular.

La enorme tormenta atrapo ha Elsa y ha Anna , y las elevo a los cielos , con una fuerza impresionante.

Anna uso su cosmo y logro romper la tormenta , pero cuando logro darse cuenta Camilo , se habia elevado con la tormenta tambien y ahora estaba frente a ellas .

Camilo: Ave Fenix.

Ambas fueron golpeadas por el enorme golpe de Camilo , combinado por la tormenta Nebular de Alejandra , pero antes de que calleran al suelo , las hermanas hicieron un ataque unido.

Anna: Ustedes no son los unicos que pueden usar un ataque combinado , ahora Elsa.

Elsa: Ejecucion de Aurora ( Aurora Execution )

Anna: Tormenta Venenosa ( Poison Storm )

El enorme rayo de hielo se combino con la tormenta venenosa , Camilo y Alejandra combinron sus ataques de nuevo , haciendo que las 4 tecnicas chocaran y causaran una gran explosion y dejando una enorme capa de humo alrededor del coliseo.

Cuando el humo se dicipo los 4 aun seguian de pie , pero se vehia que habian recibido bastante daño, pero al final fueron Camilo y Alejandra los que callerón al suelo.

Patriarca: El combate ha terminado , Elsa y Anna son las ganadores , pero debo decir que los 4 dieron un gran un combate , Camilo tu y tu hermana deben sentirse orgullosos , fue un exelente combate.

Ambos: Gracias gran Patriarca.

Luego de que curarán las heridas de todos , Elsa y Anna estaban frente ha Athena , junto a los demas graduados , donde se les otorgarian sus nuevas joyas armaduras , muchos recibieron armaduras de plata , menos Elsa y Anna que recivieron la armadura de Acuario para Elsa y la de Escorpion para Anna.

Esa misma noche abria una pequeña , para despedir a los graduados.

Los chicos tomaban y conversaban , ninguna de las chicas aparecian aún .

Victor : ¿ Donde estan Joe y las demas ? Ya se estan tardando mucho no creen.

Bryan: Ya calmate quieres , dijeron que tenian que ayudar ha Jahzeel , con los arreglos para el pequeño concierto que ella va ha dar.

Camilo: ¿ Jahzeel va ha cantar ?

Bryan: Si , eso fue lo que me dijo Scarlet , yo tambien me sorprendi.

Joe: Hola chicos , perdon por la tardansa.

Joe tenia un largo bestido color rojo , que no dejaba mucho a la imaginacion , y que dejo ha Victor boqui abierto.

Rosenny: Tenias razón Joe , ese bestido hiba darle una buena impresion ha Victor jajaja.

Rosenny tenia un bestido no tan llamatibo , pero bastante sensual de color azul , que tambien dejo ha Bryan impresionado .

Alejandra: Tu no deberias hablar mucho Rosenny , mira como tienes ha Bryan jajaja.

Alejandra tenia un bestido de color rosa , un poco mas casual y elegante que sus compañeras que la hacia ver bastante bonita.

Scarlet: Vamos chicas si querian dejar boquiabiertos a los chicos , lo lograrón , pero no creen que se les paso la mano.

Joe: Mira quien lo dice Sacarlet , tu bestido es aún más llamatibo que el de todas jajajaja.

Scarlet: Bueno ¿ que esperaban ? Debo lucir linda para mi novia.

Camilo: Aproposito de eso , ¿ ya esta lista para cantar ?

Scarlet: Si , esta lista.

En ese momento las luces del salón se apagarón , y una pequeña luz ilumino el centro del escenario , en donde estaba Jahzeel , ella se acerco al microfono a cantar.

¿Acasó existira un amor inmortal ?

Por el mundo estará y lo voy ha encontrar.

Mis lagrimás son una canción

Tan dentro de mi llevo el dolor , ellá robó mi corazón

¿ Qué puedo hacer para cambiar esta oscuridad ?

Creer en mi , ir más allá de la adversidad.

Aún puedo sentir como si estubiera aquí

Por el mundo olvidara nuestro amor

Que era inmortal.

Cuando tubo que marchar

Se llevó mi corazón , no la puedo olvidar

Su recuerdo es mi dolor.

No acepto que ya no este

Por el mundo lo he de encontrar

Mis sueños me llevaran a mi amor inmortal

Su niñez facil no fue

Pues muy solo ellá crecio

A la luna le pidio que calmara su dolor

El destino la traera

Muy pronto a mi mundo ella volverá

Se que en mi piensa en donde sea que este

Eso es más fuerte por que es amor

Inmortal.

Todos en el salón aplaudierón ha Jahzeel.

Alejandra : Valla no sabia que ella cantara tan bien.

Joe: Es cierto fue hermoso.

Jahzeel se acerco a los demas para saludarlos

Jahzeel: Bueno chicos ¿ que les pareció ?

Bryan: Estubiste fantastica Jahzeel.

Camilo: Bryan tiene razón , fue genial , en ese instante comenzarón a tocar musica roamntica para bailar.

Scarlet: ¿ Me permite esta pieza , bella cantante ?

Jahzeel: Sera un placer.

Todos los chicos salieron ah bailar , exepto por Camilo que se quedo recostado contra un muro , biendo al resto bailar , mientras bebia una copa de vino.

Athena: ¿ Por que tan solo ? Caballero del Fenix.

Camilo: Señorita Athena.

Athena: Llamame Sarah , es mi nombre real , ¿ bailamos ?

Camilo: Es que yo ….

Sarah: Vamos , sera divertido.

Sarah sacó ah Camilo ha bailar , y aunque el se nego y mostro algó molesto al principio , se olvido de todo eso cuando comenzó ha bailar con Athena.

Luego de bailar 2 piezas , ambos salieron al balcón para charlar un poco.

Sarah: Bailas muy bien Camilo.

Camilo: Gracias , tu tambien Sarah , oye puedo preguntarte algo.

Sarah: Claro , adelante ¿ qué es ?

Camilo: ¿ Comó es el santuario ? , es decir ¿ qué se siente estar en ese lugar al que todos nosotros quieren llegar algun dia ?

Sarah: Es un lugar lleno de magia y mito , se siente una energia sobrecojedora , cada ves que estoy ahi me doy cuenta de la gran responsabilidad que tengo como Athena , pero no me da miedo , al contrario , me siento honrrada de tener este deber de proteger a toda la humanidad.

Camilo: Wow debe ser increible.

Sarah: Lo es. En ese momento el Patriarca llamo todos adentro del salón , para hacer un anuncio importante.

Patriarca: Antes de que Athena , los graduados y yo nos marchemos , hay algo que debo decirles a todos. El Patariarca se quito la tunica , mostrando una armadura color negra y purpura , y elevando un cosmo lleno de maldad y odio.

Seiya: Este cosmo es de un dios , pero ¿ quién ?

Saori: Es Ares , el dios de la Guerra.

Ares: Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que me he encontrado con los santos de Athena .

Alejandra: Ares ¿ como rayos es que ha revivido ?

Camilo: No lo se , pero debemos detenerlo hermana .

Ares: Eso no ocurrira Fenix .

Ares agarro ha Sarah y luego comenzo ha elevar su cosmo y todos los que estaban en el auditorio comenzaron a tranformarse en piedra.

Sarah: Camilo ayudame.

Camilo se lanzo hacia Ares junto con Victor y Bryan , pero fuerón detenidos por Elsa y Anna .

Jahzeel: Elsa , Anna senpai ¿ por qué lo ayudan ?

Elsa: El traera la verdadera paz , y creara un nuevo mundo donde Athena y los demas dioses jamas volveran ah existir.

Camilo y los demas empezarón ha transformarse en piedra igual , pero Scarlet se acerco a todos ellos y puso un talisman en cada uno de ellos.

Scarlet: Esto los sacara de aquí , antes de que toda la academia se transforme en piedra , por favor vallan ah la torre de Babel , ahi encontraran las respuestas que buscan , por favor no se rindan caballeros de la esperanza.

Scarlet activo el poder de los talismanes y Camilo y los demas empezaron a teletransportarse fuera de la academia , antes de que Jahzeel fuera teletransportada fuera de Palestra , Scarlet se acerco a ella , se quito la mascara y la beso.

Cuando todos estaban fuera , vieron como poco a poco la academia se transformo en piedra y una enorme barrera se puso alrededor de ella.

Jahzeel: Ahora ¿ qué hacemos ?

Camilo: Scarlet nos lo dijo , tenemos que hir a la torre de Babel , ahi encontraremos las respuestas que necesitamos.

Joe: Es una locura , solo somos 6 caballeros de bronze , si es el hogar de Ares , debe estar lleno de toda su armada de Bersecks.

Victor: Es la unica pista que tenemos , yo estoy deacuerdo con Camilo , debemos hir a la torre de Babel

Bryan: Estoy deacuerdo , no podemos quedarnos aquí sin hacer nada.

Alejandra: Puede ser una trampa , no digo que Scarlet no la haya tendido , pero tal ves este siendo manipulada como Elsa y Anna .

Rosenny: ¿ A que te refieres con eso Alejandra ?

Alejandra: Mis cadenas pudierón sentirlo , ellas estan siendo manipuladas por Ares , o por lo menos Elsa esta , no se por que Anna decidio seguirlos.

Jahzeel: Si es asi , Alejandra tiene razón es una trampa.

Camilo: Si ustedes quieren quedarse aquí haganlo , nosotros nos vamos a la torre de Babel.

Camilo , Victor y Bryan comenzarón ha correr hacia la torre de Babel , Jahzeel y las demas chicas , decidieron seguirlos en caso de que hubieran problemas.

Asi comenzaba la verdadera batalla por la humanidad.

Notas: Dedico este capitulo ah ni hermanita Alejandra que hoy es su cumpleaños .

Agradesco a Foxwise por ayudarme ha crear este capitulo y darme ideas para los siguientes.


	5. batalla en la torre de babel

Capitulo 5

Batalla en la torre de Babel.

Despues de caminar unos dias , Camilo y sus amigos por fin llegarón a la Torre de Babel , la base de Ares y su ejercito de Bersecks.

El lugar estaba rodeado por soldados de menor rango y algunos caballeros de plata que habian jurado lealtad al dios de la guerra.

Camilo: Parece que la información que Scarlet nos dio era cierta , Ares y Athena deben estar aquí.

Alejandra: El lugar esta lleno de soldados de Ares , ¿ comó haremos para entrar ?

Bryan: Un ataque directo seria un suicidio.

Jahzeel: Que tal si causamos una dsitracción , mientras que algunos de nosotros distrae a los que estan en la entrada principal , el otro grupo se adentrara en la torre , sin que se den cuenta.

Victor: Buena idea , ok ¿ quién se queda y quién entrara a la torre ?

Camilo: Tu , Joe y yo entraremos a la torre , el resto se quedara aquí afuera y nos abriran paso .

Rosenny: Deacuerdo , tengan cuidado ustedes 3 , Roseeny y los otros saltarón al campo de batalla y comenzarón ha atacar a los soldados de Ares y los caballeros de plata.

Soldado: Nos atacan , son los caballeros que escaparón de Palestra.

Caballero de Plata: Detenganlos , no los dejen llegar a la entrada de la torre.

Bryan: Dragon Naciente

Alejandra: Cadenas de Andromeda

Roseeny: Tornado Divino ( Divine Tornado )

Jahzeel: Polvo de diamantes.

Los ataques chocarón contra los soldados y caballeros de palta causando una gran explosión y abriendo el camino , para que camilo , Joe , y Victor , pudieran entrar a la torre sin ser vistos.

Joe: Lo logramos , creen ¿ que ellos estarán bien ?

Victor: No te preocupes , estaran bien , ahora lo que debemos hacer es encontrar ha Athena y largarnos de aquí.

Los chicos comenzarón ah correr por los pasillos de la torre , enfrentandose ah los soldados de Ares y derrotandolos sin mucha dificultad. Hasta que sintierón el cosmo de Athena dentro de una enorme camara.

Camilo: Esperen , este cosmo es el de ella .

Joe: ¿ Estás seguro ?

Camilo: Si , entremos . Al entrar encontrarón ah Sarah atada con cadenas doradas , estaba desmayada.

Los chicos se acercarón ah ella y tratarón de despertarla.

Victor: Athena , Athena , despierta

Sarah: Camilo, Joe , Victor , ¿ como llegarón hasta acá ?

Joe: Venimos ha rescatarte , le dijo para luego romper las cadenas y ayudarla ha levantarse.

Sarah: Gracias chicos y por favor llamenme Sarah.

Victor: Muy bien salgamos de aquí , Bryan y los demas ya deben haberse encargado de todos los de la entrada.

Cuandó los chicos comenzarón ah salir de la torre de Babel se encontrarón con caballero de plata era Van del Lagarto.

Van: ¿ A dondé creen que van ? No les permitire pasar .

Victor: Chicos ustedes sigan , yo me encargare de este caballero de plata.

Camilo: Deacuerdo , te esperamos afuera ,los chicos siguierón corriendo con Sarah detras de ellos.

Victor: Muy bien , yo sere tu oponente , preparate para der derrotado.

Van: Eres muy valiente caballero de bronze , pero tu seras el quien termine derrotado , en guardia.

Victor: Meteoros de Pegaso.

Los meteoros atacaron ha Van , pero el extendio sus brazos y con un moviemiento rapido de sus manos creo una barrera de aire que bloqueo todos los meteoros.

Victor: ¿ Qué , comó lo hizó ?

Van: Te lo adverti Pegaso , tus ataques no me harán ningun daño , ahora es mi turno , Hondas Mortales ( Mortal Waves )

las hondas atacaron ah Victor , lanzandolo por los aires y haciendolo girar ah gran velocidad , hasta estrellarse contra una de las murallas de la torre.

Camilo , Joe y Sarah escucharón la explosión casi cuando estaban apunto de salir de la torre.

Joe: Victor , porfavor apresurate.

Voz: Si yo fuera tu , no me preocuparia por el tanto , de todas formas pronto te reuniras con el , en el otro mundo.

Frente a ellos aparecio una amazona de plata era Anette de Ophiaco.

Camilo: Rayos más problemas.

Joe: Camilo tu llevate ah Sarah , yo me encargare de esta .

Camilo: Deacuerdo , ten cuidado , vamos Sarah.

Anette: Eres muy valiente niñita , pero tu vida acabara aquí.

Joe: Ya lo veremos , en guardia.

Mientras Sarah comenzaba ah pelear con Anette , Van se acercaba ah Victor para darle el golpe final.

Van: Te lo adverti caballero de bronze , ahorab muere.

Victor comenzó ah elevar su cosmo , asustando al caballero de plata , para luego saltar tras el , agrrarlo por los hombros y elevarse por los aires .

Victor: Golpe sentella de Pegaso , Victor hizo que Van se estrellara con una fuerza impresionante contra el suelo , haciendo que destrozara parte de la armadura de plata .

Victor: Rindete Van , no quiero matarte , Van se levanto y elevando su cosmo se lanzo hacia Victor con todas fuerzas.

Van: Callate y muere maldito , Hondas Mortales.

Victor: Tonto , la misma tecnica no funciona 2 veces contra un caballero , Puño cometa de Pegaso.

El cometa destrozo las hondas mortales de Van y golpeo al caballero de plata , destrozando su armadura or completo y quitandole la vida .

Victor: Lo lamento caballero , pero tu mismo buscaste tu muerte .

Victor salió corriendo para alcanzar a sus amigos , despues de unos minutos llegó ah donde Joe peleaba con la amazona de Ophiaco.

Anette: Increible , acabaste con Van , te he subestimado Pegaso.

Joe: Victor no te entrometas , yo me encargare de ella .

Victor solo se quedo de pie mirando el combate , el sabia bien que su novia , podia acabar esta pelea sin su ayuda , si lo necesitaba ella se lo diria.

Anatte: Garra de trueno ( Thunder claw )

Joe esquivo el ataque y agarro ah Anette del brazo y la lanzo hacia un mural , para leugo atacarla.

Joe: Aullido de Lobo ( Howling wolf Attack )

el ataque de Joe se lanzo ha Anette , pero ella logro esquivarlo , pero no sin antes alcanzarle la pierna y lastimarla un poco.

Joe: Rindete Anette , no podras atacarme con esa pierna asi , no quiero tener que matarte.

Anette: Callate , no necesito tu misericordian muere , mordedura de Cobra ( Cobra bite Attack )

Joe: Ataque de la manada de lobos ( wolfpack attack ).

El ataque de Joe fue devastador acabo con Anette en un instante destrozando su armadura y golpeandola contra un mural.

Joe: No queria acabar con ella , tenia un buen corazón , pude sentirlo.

Victor: Ya no podemos hacer nada , vamos Camilo y los demas nos deben estar esperando.

Joe: Tienes razón , vamonos . Cuandó llegarón ha la salida de la torre y fuerón afuera , vieron ha Camilo y los demas en el suelo malheridos.

Joe: Chicos ¿ qué pasó ?

Camilo: Tengan cuidado , un caballero dorado.

Caballero Dorado: Ha pasado mucho tiempo Joe , veo que te has combertido en la amazona del lobo , yo tambien tube esa armadura alguna vez.

Joe: ¿ Luisita , eres tú ?

Frente a ellos estaba la hermana mayor de Joe , Luisa la amazona dorada de Cancer.

Lulu: Asi es hermana , ahora si son tan amables , regresennos ah Athena y si juran lealtad al señor Ares les perdonare la vida.

Victor: No te entregaremos ah Sarah , Meteoros de Pegaso.

Los meteoros no le hicierón ningun daño ah Luisa , es como si una barrera estubiera en frente de ella .

Luisa: Ya veo , tus meteoros logran romper la barrera del sonido , pero nosotros los caballeros dorados alcansamos e incluso superamos la velocidad de la luz.

Joe: ¿ La velocidad de la luz ? Eso es casi imposible.

Luisa: Es posible para nosotros los caballeros dorados Joe , te lo demostrare .

Luisa elevo su cosmo y con solo mover sus dedos , lanzo un rayo de luz que destrozo la armadura de Joe y Victor , sin que ellos se dieran cuenta.

Luisa: Ahora ¿ lo entienden ? , su poder es insignificante comparado ah nosotros los caballeros dorados , ahora entregenme ah Athena.

Camilo: No te la entregaremos jamas , tendras que matarnos primero.

Camilo y los demas se levantarón y comensarón ah elevar su cosmo y atacarón ah Luisa , combinando sus ataques.

Victor: Puño cometa de Pegaso.

Joe: Ataque de la manada de lobos .

Bryan: La colera del Dragón

Rosenny: Tornado Divino

Camilo: Alas de fuego del Fenix

Alejandra: Onda Rodante.

Jahzeel: Rayo de Aurora.

Los ataques formaron un gran tornado y se lanzarón hacia Luisa trato de detenerlo con su mano , y al principio lo detuvo pero la fuerza de los ataques se hacia más fuerte.

Luisa: Imposible me estan derrotando , Luisa no pudo detener el ataque más y fue golpeada con gran fuerza y arrojada contra una montaña .

Camilo: Lo logramos , vamos chicos largemosnos de aquí antes de que se ponga de pie .

Joe: Pero

Victor: Joe no podemos quedarnos aquí , ella es demaciado fuerte , nos matara si la enfrentamos en este momento.

Joe: Tienes razón , vamonos.

Cuando Luisa se recupero , se dio cuenta que ya se habian marchado , ella hiba a perseguirlos , pero Ares la detuvo y le dijo.

Ares: Espera Luisa , dejalos hir .

Luisa: Pero señor , se han llevado ha Athena.

Ares: No importa , ya la recuperaremos despues , ahora lo importante es comenzar el ritual , para crear nuestro nuevo mundo.

Luisa: Como usted desee mi señor.

Rato despues Camilo y sus amigos encontrarón un lugar donde esconderse y curar sus heridas.

Jahzheel: ¿ Ahora qué hacemos ?

Alejandra: Sarah ¿ hay alguna forma de romper la barrera que rodea ha Palestra y poder salvar a los demás ?

Sarah: La hay , escuche ha algunos bersecks decir , que la unica forma de que los que estaban en Palestra , era si destruyen 5 pilares que representan los 5 elementos , y si son destruidos podremos salvar Palestra y disminuir el poder de Ares.

Camilo: Entonces es ahi donde hiremos , ah destruir los pilares

Jahzeel: Si eso es lo que necesitamos para salvar ha Scarlet y a los demas hagamoslo.

Los demas estuvierón deacuerdo y decidierón hir a destruirlos el primero se encontraba en Rusia y eral el pilar del Agua y salvar a sus compañeros.


	6. Amor y traicion

Capitulo 6

Amor

y

Traición

Luego de haber huido de la torre de Babel y de una muerte segura en las manos de la amazona de Cancer , Camilo y sus camaradas habian descubierto la forma de salvar a sus amigos en Palestra y debilitar el poder de Ares , ahora se dirijian ha Rusia para destruir el primer pilar .

En su camino hacia el pilar de agua , los chicos habian llegadó ah una pequeña aldea en la India , donde sus habitantes los recivian con mucha amabilidad y respeto .

Joe: Esto es un buen cambio , ya estaba cansada de ser perseguida por esos Bersecks .

Alejandra: Estoy deacuerdo contigo , la gente en este lugar son muy amables .

Bryan: Parece que nos conocierán

Camilo: No creo que ha nosotros , tal vez algun otro caballero ha venido ha este lugar , he escuchado que anteriormente los caballeros eran enviados ha diferentes partes del mundo , cuando habia alguna tragedia o calamidad.

Jahzeel: Yo tambien habia escuchado algo de eso , me pregunto ¿ si habra algún caballero en este lugar ? , en ese momento los chicos escucharón un grito y fuerón ha ver que sucedia.

Al llegar alli vieron a un monton de niños ser montados en una camioneta por unos soldados con armas de fuego , mientras sus madres pedian ayuda , pero la gente del lugar no hacia nada para ayudarlos.

Soldado: Dejen de pelear y suban al camión maldita sea.

Mujer: Por favor alguién ayudeme , no dejen que se lleven a mi hijo.

El soldado golpeo a la mujer con su arma .

Soldado: Callate perra , nos llevaremos a los niños les guste o no .

Mujer: Porfavor , no se los lleven , el soldado se harto de los lloriqueos de la mujer y estaba apunto de dispararle , pero Rosenny aparecio frente al soldado y rompio el arma con sus propias manos.

Los soldados se sorprendieron al verla hacer eso.

Rosenny: Nadie se llevara a estos niños

Soldado: Chica insolente , matenla. Pero Rosenny y los demas los golpearón y destruyerón sus armas , los soldados salierón corriendó dejando a los chicos quien corrieron donde sus madres.

Madre: Muchas gracias , no saben cuantó se lo agradecemos jovenes caballeros .

Rosenny: No tienen que agradecernos , pero ¿ comó saben que somos caballeros ?

Niño: El maestro Kain nos dijo que ustedes vendrian.

Victor: ¿ Maestro Kain ?

Madre: Si el es un caballero de Athena como ustedes , se encuentra en la torre al final de ese valle , el lo esta esperando.

Jahzeel: ¿ Qué hacemos , vamos ha verlo ?

Joe: Nada perdemos con hir ha visitarlo.

Camilo: Entonces vamos.

Luego de ataravesar el pequeño valle , los chicos se encontrarón frente ah una enorme torre y escucharón una voz que los saludo.

Voz: Bienvenidos caballeros de bronce , los estaba esperando.

Un hombre de joven apariencia , de cabello marrón , largo y ojos verdes.

Alejandra: ¿ Quién eres y comó es que sabias que vendriamos aquí ?

Hombre : Tranquila Andromeda , no soy su enemigo , yo jure lealtad Athena igual que todos ustedes , soy Kain un caballero dorado.

Rosenny: Un caballero dorado , como la hermana de Joe.

Kain: Asi es , Luisa y yo nos graduamos el mismo año , junto ah otro caballero más , lamentablemente , ella juro lealtad ah Ares , de mi otro compañero desconosco su paradero.

Victor: Ahora hay 2 caballeros dorados más , Elsa y Anna y parece que han jurado lealtad ha Ares tambien.

Kain: Se equivocan , conoci ah Elsa y ah Anna cuandó empezarón en la academia , a mi me faltaba un año más para terminar , esas chicas jamas jurarian lealtad ah un ser maligno como Ares.

Jahzeel: Entonces ¿ por qué se fuerón con el ?

Kain: La unica explicación que les puedo dar es que Elsa esta siendo controlada de alguna forma por Ares , Anna solo los siguio por que sospechaba lo que le habia pasado a su hermana y se quedo a su lado para protegerla.

Camilo: ¿ Estas seguro , que no fue su propia desición de unirse ha Ares ?

Kain: Si , lo que ustedes desconocen es que los padres de ellas fuerón alguna ves caballeros dorados , su madre fue la del Escorpion como Anna y su padre el de Acuario como Elsa.

Joe: ¿ Qué les paso ?

Kain: Esto ocurrio cuando Elsa tenia 9 años y Anna 6 , ellas vivian en el santuario con sus padres , cuando aún Saori Kiddo era Athena .

10 años atrás.

Idun: Muy bien chicas es hora de hir ah dormir , dandole un beso ha ambas en la frente.

Anna: Pero mamá , un no tengo sueño

Elsa: Yo tampoco , quiero que nos sigas contando de tus aventuras y las de papá .

Idun: Ya abra historias para otra noche , ahora ha dormir o no las llevare al valle de las armaduras mañana.

Anna: Ok buenas noches mamá.

Elsa: Hasta mañana.

En ese momento el padre de las niñas entro al cuarto para darles las buenas noches .

Agdar: No se hiban ha hir a dormir sin que yo me despidiera .

Anna: Papá , papá , cuentanos otra historia por favor .

Elsa: Si , cuentanos de aquella vez que tu y mamá fueron a la Antartida y se enfrentarón ha 3 Generales marinos y detuvieron el despertar de Poseidon.

Agdar: Pero si esa ya se las he contado un millón de veces.

Anna: Lo sabemos , pero es la que más nos gusta.

Agdar: Lo siento chicas , pero su mamá ya les dio la orden para hir ha dormir , asi que se las contare en otra ocasión .

Las 2 ninas cruzaron sus brazos y pusierón cara de molestas , tratando de convencer a sus padres de que les contarán esa historia una ves más.

Idun: Pueden hacer todos los pucheros que quierán , eso no nos va ha convencer , ah dormir eh dicho , su padre y yo tenemos una reunion con los demas caballeros dorados , en el palacio de Athena.

Elsa y Anna: Esta bien , buenas noches .

Los padres les dierón un beso en la frente ha ambas y luego de arroparlas bien salierón de su habitación.

Elsa: Mamá saludame a la señorita Saori.

Idun: Lo hare cariño , buenas noches.

Un rato despues Anna se acerco a la cama de su hermana.

Anna: Elsa ¿ estas dormida ?

Elsa: ¿ Qué quieres Anna ?

Anna: Salgamos ah jugar , mamá y papá no regresarán por un rato.

Elsa: Ok , pero solo por un rato , si mamá nos encuentran despiertas , nos meteremos en grandes problemas.

Las chicas se levantarón de sus camas y salierón al centro del templo de Acuario para jugar un rato.

Elsa ya poseia sus poderes congelenates a su corta edad , Anna aun no habia despertados los suyos .

Elsa comenzó ah crear varias montañas de nieve para que ella y su hermana jugarán y pasarón un buen rato jugando , mientras que sus padres aun estabán con Saori .

Luego de jugar por una hora las 2 salieron al jardin y se quedarón observando las estrellas .

Anna: Hoye Elsa , ¿ crees que algún dia seremos amazonas doradas ?

Elsa : Claro que si , yo sere la de Acuario como papá y tu seras Escorpion como mamá y protegeremos Athena y al mundo entero.

Anna: Si seremos las más poderosas.

Lo que las chicas no sabian es que una figura sospechosa las observaba detras de una de las columnas.

Elsa: Bueno Anna , creo que es mejor que nos vallamos ah dormir ahora.

Anna: Esta bien Elsa.

Las chicas se pusierón de pie y comenzarón ha caminar hacia su cuarto cuando la figura sospechosa se transformo en una sombra y se lanzo hacia Elsa , entrando en ella.

Anna: Elsa ¿ estas bien ?

Elsa se quedo quieta , no decia nada solo sonrrio y miro a su hermana con una cara llena de maldad y locura.

Anna: Elsa me estas asustando , basta .

Elsa: Hora de jugar algo nuevo hermanita , vamos a ver cuanto tiempo puedes correr antes de que te congeles .

Elsa comenzó ha lanzar hielo a su hermana que corria lo mas rapido que podia para no ser alcansada y le gritaba tratando de hacerla reaccionar , pero no funcionaba.

Anna: Elsa ya basta no es gracioso.

Elsa: Te equivocas hermanita , yo me estoy divertiendo de lo lindo jajajajajajajajaja.

Los padres de las chicas salierón de el templo de Athena y vieron que las luces del templo de Acuario.

Agdar: Aun estan despiertas.

Idun: Son igual de hiperactivas que tu cariño , ya me van escuchar

Agdar: No seas muy duras con ellas.

Idun: Por eso es que son tan malcreadas , las consientes demaciado.

Cuandó llegarón al templo de Acuario vieron ha Anna corriendo tratando de esquivar los ataques de Elsa.

Idun: Elsa ¿ que haces ?

Elsa los miro y ellos reconocieron inmediatamente lo que sucedia , Elsa habia sido poseida por el alma de Ellis la diosa del caos y la destrucción.

Ellis: Valla y yo que me estaba divirtiendo , tenian que llegar ah entrometerse .

Idun: Sal del cuerpo de mi hija maldita.

Ellis: Obligame

Agdar y Iun atacarón ah Ellis que se habia apoderado del cuerpo de Elsa y ahora habia tomado su tamaño natural , pero los ataques de los caballeros dorados fuerón inutiles , la diosa los repelio y lanzo a los padres hacia una pared.

Ellis: Jajajaja , tontos no podran tocarme , soy una diosa.

Pero que sin que Ellis se diera Agdar aparecio tras ella y puso un talisman en su espalda que causo que el cuerpo se Elsa comenzara a expulsar el alma de Ellis.

Ellis: Maldito insolente , Ellis puso su mano en el pecho de Adgar y con su cosmo hizo explotar su pecho y destrozando su corazón , matandolo al instante.

Anna: Papá , grito Anna llorando.

Ellis: Maldito , si no puedo apoderarme de este cuerpo , almenos matare a estas 2 mocosas .

Ellis: Lanzo un enorme rayo de luz hacia Anna , pero Idun se puso enfrente de ella , reciviendo el ataque y matandola en un instante.

Anna: Mamá noooooooooooooooooooo , lo ultimo que Anna alcanso ha ver fue como el alma de Ellis salia completamente de su hermana , ya que quedo inconciente ah causa del trauma que habia sufrido.

Seiya y Saori llegarón en ese instante , y con la ayuda del cetro de Athena lograrón enviar el alma de la diosa del caos de regreso al Inframundo , pero yo era tarde los padres de Elsa y Anna habian muerto.

Saori decidio borrar la memoria de las chicas , sobre lo que habia sucedido , para que ninguna sintiera culpa de los que habia pasado , les dijerón que sus padres habian muerto en una misión , un año despues las 2 chicas entraron ha Palestra con el sueño de convertirse en amazonas de Athena y encontrar al asesino de sus padres .

Cuando Anna tenia 10 y Elsa 12 , ella escucho ha Seiya y Saori hablar de lo que en verdad habia pasado aquella noche y que temian que Ellis u otro dios malvado tratara de tomar de nuevo el cuerpo de Elsa , por su gran poder y que talves no habria forma de salvarla , es por eso que Anna simpre estaba al pendiente de su hermana , por que sabia del peligro que ella corria.

Tiempo Actual.

Jahzeel: Entonces eso fue lo que paso.

Kain: Asi es , por eso creo que Anna decidio seguirlos , para proteger ah Elsa , si Ares se adueña de su cuerpo , no habra forma de detenerlo , incluso destruyendo los pilares.

Camilo: Entonces debemos destruir esos pilares lo antes posible.

Kain: Asi es , pero primero debo reparar sus armaduras.

Victor: ¿ Reparar ?

Kain: Sus armaduras fuerón dañadas durante la pelea contra Luisa , si van ha pelear contra los que vigilan los pilares , serian ascesinados en un instante.

Alejandra: Guardianes , ¿ que guardianes?

Kain: Cada pilar esta custodiado por guardianes , que han jurad lealtad ha Ares , deberan derrotarlos antes de destruir el pilar.

Rosenny: Eso hara las cosas más dificil para nosotros .

Sarah: Pero si no lo hacemos , Ares ganará el control sobre la Tierra.

Camilo: Sarah tiene razón , no tenemos otra opción.

Kain se arrdillo ante Athena y le dijo.

Kain: Señorita Athena , por favor quedese aquí conmigo , es muy peligroso si continua con ellos , usted es nuestra ultima esperanza.

Joe: El tiene razón Sarah , es demaciado peligroso , podias salir lastimada.

Sarah: No , quiero acompañarlos , no me importa si es peligroso o no , no puedo quedarme aquí de brazos crusados , mientras ustedes arriesgan sus vidas.

Kain: Entiendo , por favor acompañenme adentro , reparere sus armaduras .

Al entrar al templo se encontrarón rodeados por varias armaduras dañadas y otras que estaban casi reparadas , al llegar al centro se encontrarón con una niña de cabello rojo y ojos azules y 2 lunares en su frente.

Kain: ¿ Esta todo listo Rini ?

Rini: Si maestro.

Kain: Por favor entregenme sus cristales armadura.

Los chicos le entragarón los cristales ah Kain , quien los tomo los puso encima de mesa , agarro un martillo y un pico dorado y comenzo a golpearlos suavemente , mientras lo hacia se podian ver la forma de la armadura .

Bryan: Ya veo , teienes la misma abilidad que el maestro Mu.

Kain: Asi es el maestro Mu fue quien me enseño esta tecnica , en caso de que el muriera , hubiera alguien que ayudara a reparar las armaduras.

Un rato despues Kain logro reparar los cristales armaduras y se las entrego ah Camilo y los demas .

Kain: Pasen esta noche aquí , podran partir al pilar del Agua mañana temprano.

Camilo: Gracias Kain.

Esa noche todos dormian , exepto Jahzeel que estaba afuera de la torre mirando a las estrellas , Camilo fue el baño y cuandó regresaba vio ha Jahzeel afuera y se acerco ha ver que le pasaba.

Camilo: Hoye ¿ que haces aquí despierta ?

Jahzeel: No podia dormir .

Camilo: ¿ Estas preocupada por Scarlet cierto ?

Jahzeel: Si , lo ultimo que supimos de ella , es cuandó nos teletransporto fuera de Palestra , solo espero que este bien.

Camilo: No te preocupes , de seguro ella tambien logro escapar , ya nos encontraremos con ella despues .

Jahzeel: Eso espero.

Camilo: Es mejor que nos vallamos a dormir , tenemos un camino aun muy largo que recorrer , antes de llegar al Pilar del Agua.

Jahzeel: Tienes razón , buenas noches.

Al otro dia ya todos estaban listos para partir hacia Rusia .

Kain: Bueno chicos , tengan mucho cuidado y buena suerte.

Rini: Les empaque comida y algunas medicinas.

Joe: Gracias Rini , bueno nos vemos y se marcharón .

Rini: ¿ Creen que estarán bien maestro ?

Kain: Eso espero Rini.

4 Dias Despues.

Camilo y los demas por fin habian llegado ah Rusia , especificamente ah su capital Moscu , los chicos habian comprado chaquetas y guantes para soportar el duro invierno de este lugar , pero para Jahzeel y Camilo el frio no les molestaba para nada , eran los unicos que no llevaban chaquetas .

Sarah: Habia escuchado del frio de Rusia era terrible , pero esto es ridiculo , Camilo tomo la chaqueta que habian comprado para el y se la puso ah Sarah , para protegerla mas del frio.

Camilo: Esto te ayudara a portegerte más Sarah.

Sarah: Gracias Camilo , pero ¿ tu no tienes frio ?

Camilo: No te preocupes , yo puedo resistir este frio , igual que Jahzeel .

Sarah: Yo entiendo que Jahzeel pueda resistirlo , su elemento es el hielo , pero tu elemento es el fuego.

Camilo: Exacto , mi elemento es el fuego , por eso puedo mantener mi temparatura normal , incluso en este frio.

Sarah: Eso es increible .

Alejandra los miraba y se enojaba cada ves que los vehia hablar y sonrreir.

Rosenny: ¿ Celosa ?

Alejandra: No estoy celosa , solo no me agrada como esa chica le sonrrie a mi hermano , puede ser Athena y todo lo que quiera , pero no le da el permiso de coquetearle a mi hermano.

Jahzeel: Eso son celos Alejandra , a mi me parece que hacen una linda Pareja.

Alejandra: Pues a mi no , Alejandra grito eso ultimo , haciendo que Camilo y Sarah la escucharan.

Camilo: ¿ Qué sucede hermana ?

Alejandra: No me pasa nada , Alejandra paso frente a el dandole un pequeño golpe en su hombro , dandole ah saber que estaba molesta con el.

Sarah: ¿ Qué le pasa a tu hermana Camilo ?

Camilo: No lo se , hire hablar con ella.

Camilo salio tras su hermana , mientras que Rosenny y Jahzeel le explicaban ah Sarah lo que pasaba ,lo que le causo bastante gracia y les admitio a las chicas que si le gustaba Camilo.

Mientras , Camilo alcanzo a su hermana y le pregunto.

Camilo: ¿ Qué te sucede Alejandra ?

Alejandra: No me pasa nada , ya te lo dije.

Camilo: Me estas mintiendo , te conosco bien.

Alejandra: Es solo que no me agrada como Sarah te sonrrie y te coquetea , puede ser Athena y todo eso , pero no le da derecho hacerlo.

Camilo: Jajajajaja , quien lo diria , estas celosa .

Alejandra: No es gracioso hermano .

Camilo: No seas bobita Alejandra , admito que ella me gusta , pero tambien es mi dever como su caballero velar por su seguridad.

Alejandra: Es que tengo miedo ya no me quieras igual , solo por que ahora te gusta una chica.

Al escuchar esas palabras Camilo se acerco a su hermana y la abrazo diciendo.

Camilo: Jamas vuelvas a decir eso Alejandra , tu eres lo más valioso que tengo , eres mi unica familia y jamas te dejaria de querer ¿ me entendiste ?

Alejandra solo lo abrazo y movio su cabeza en forma de afirmación.

Los chicos vieron la escena pero no dijeron nada , solo esperarón ah que se calmarán y pudieran continuar.

Luego de un rato más llegarón por fin al pilar de agua.

Victor: Valla por fin llegamos.

Joe: Ya las piernas me dolian de tanto caminar , Alejandra ¿ sientes alguna precensia con tus cadenas ?

Alejandra: Si , pero

Sarah : ¿ Qué sucede ?

Alejandra: Mis cadenas saben que hay alguien aquí , pero no se sineten intimidadas , es como si conocieran al guardian.

En ese momento todos escucharón una voz muy familiar.

Voz: Los estaba esperando caballeros de Bronze , veo que Kain reparó sus armaduras.

Jahzeel: Escarlet , estas bien , no sabes cuan preocupada estaba.

Jahzeel se acerco ha abrazar a su novia , pero ella la devolvio de una patada en la cara.

Bryan: ¿ Qué te pasa Scarlet , por que la golpeaste ? No sabes lo mucho que ella ha estado preocupada por ti.

Scarlet: Jajajaja , aún no sean dando cuenta , yo soy la guardiana de este pilar.

Victor : ¿ Qué , pero por qué te has unido ha Ares ?

Scarlet: Yo siempre he estado al servicio del señor Ares , fui yo quien levanto la trampa y transformo ha Palestra y su gente en piedra.

Joe: Entonces ¿ por qué nos ayudaste ha escapar ?

Scarlet: Simple , por que ustedes son los unicos que en verdad pueden matar a mi señor Ares , por eso quize tener el palcer de matarlos por mi misma.

Jahzeel : Entonces , ¿ todo fue una mentira ?

Scarlet: Asi es mi querida Jahzeel , todo fue una mentira , lo hize para atrarerlos y entrgarles sus cabezas ah Ares personalmente , jamas senti nada por una tonta como tu jejeje.

Camilo: Maldita te haremos pagar lo que has hecho.

Jahzeel: No , yo sere quien me encargue de ella , no quiero que nadie se entrometa.

Rosenny: Pero Jahzeel .

Bryan: Dejala Rosenny , esto es algo que ella debe hacer sola .

Jahzeel: Gracias Bryan.

Sarah: Ten cuidado por favor Jahzeel.

Jahzeel: Lo tendre , gracias Sarah.

Los chicos se hicieron ah un lado , mietras que Jahzeel se ponia frente a la que una ves fue su novia.

Scarlet: ¿ Estas segura de que quieres pelear conmigo sola , nuestros poderes son muy diferentes ?

Jahzeel : No me importa tus poderes , te derrotare y te hare pagar por lo que has hecho maldita.

Scarlet: Jajajaja Veremos si es verdad , en guardia.

La pelea comenzo rapidamente entre las 2 amazonas , aunque su velocidad era igual , la fuerza de Scarlet era mas que la de Jahzeel , en un momento de descuido Scarlet le conecto un puño en el estomago ah Jahzeel , para luego atacarla con una de sus tecnicas.

Scarlet : Pecado Mortal ( Deadly Sin ) , 3 aros rodearon ah Jahzeel y al cerrarse causaron un enorme choque electrico , que causo mucho daño a la joven.

Camilo: Jahzeel ¿ esstas bien ?

Jahzeel: Si , aún no estoy derrotada Polvo de Diamantes

Scarlet esquivo el ataque , pero no se dio cuenta de que solo era una distracción , Jahzeel uso la nieve para deslisarse bajo ella y congelar sus piernas y luego conectarle un buen gancho .

Jahzeel: Rayo de Aurora , Scarlet fue lanzada por los aires por el rayo de Aurora , pero logro recuperarse y conactarle ah Jahzeel con otra tecnica.

Scarlet: Agijón del Avispon ( Hornet Nedlee ) el agijón golpeo ah Jahzeel y la golpeo contra la nieve con gran fuerza.

Alejandra: Jahzeel , maldita ahora veras .

Jahzeel: Alto Alejandra , ya dije que yo me encargare de ella , no quiero que nadie se meta.

Scarlet: En serio quieres continuar , en verdad quieres morir asi de rapido , deacuerdo te dare el golpe final.

Jahzeel: Lo que tu sabes Scarlet es que jamas eh mostrado mi verdadero poder ah nadie , nisiquiera a ti , este el poder que herede de mi padre , el antiguo caballero de Leo , por favor papá guiame , dame tu fuerza , tu valor , Athena aparta mis dudas , dejame vengar a nuestros camaradas en Palestra.

En ese momento Sarah elevo su poderoso cosmo de diosa y se lo transmitio ah Jahzeel .

Camilo: El cosmos de ambas es increible , supera al de Scarlet .

Scarlet: Muere Pecado mortal

Jahzeel lanzo el suyo mientras corrian lagrimas en sus ojos.

Jahzeel: Rugido del Rey León ( The Lion King Roar )

El ataque de Jahzeel desintegro el de Scarlet y la golpeo , destrozando su armadura por completo y la mascara que siempre llevaba puesta.

Scarlet: Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo.

Al Scarlet caer al suelo , Jahzeel se acerco ah ella corriendo , la levanto y llorando le pedia una verdadera explicación.

Jahzeel: ¿ Por qué Scarlet , por qué nos atacaste ?

Scarlet: Perdoname Jahzeel , yo no queria hacerlo , Ares mató a mis padres cuando era niña y me obligo llevar esta mascará , que me obligaba a cumplir su voluntad sin que pudiera hacer nada , por eso jamas podia quitarmela completamente , perdoname Athena yo...

Sarah se acerco ah ella , la tomo de la mano y comenzo ah curar de sus heridas con su cosmo.

Sarah: No tienes nada de que disculparte Scarlet , de ahora en adelante no tendras que llevar esa mascara y seguiras ah nuestro lado para proteger a la humanidad como una de mis amazonas.

Scarlet: Gracias Athena .

Camilo: Destruyamos el pilar y volvamos con Kain , el podra reparar tu armadura Scarlet.

Jahzeel: Ya ves , nada malo ha pasado tonta , ahora nos acompañaras ah derrotar ah Ares , ademas te devo esto , Jahzeel le regreso el beso que Scarlet le dio aquel dia , antes de que escaparan de Palestra.

Luego de destruir el pilar del templo de Agua , cuando salierón , las cadenas de andromeda comenzarón ha moverse estañamente , alertandolos del peligro.

Scarlet: Este cosmo , no puede ser de .

Frente a ellos aparecio Anna vistiendo la armadura del Scorpion.

Joe: Anna ¿ que haces aquí ?

Anna: Solo vengo ha darle un mensaje ah Scarlet de parte del señor Ares.

Jahzeel : ¿ Qué mensaje ?

Anna: Este Aguja Escarlata ( Scarlet Needle )

Ninguno de los chicos pudo ver el ataque lanzado por Anna , cuandó pudierón reaccionar , vieron como Scarlet cahia al suelo , bañada en un charco de su propia sangre , el ataque de Anna la habia herido directamente en su corazón.

Jahzeel: Scarlet , Anna ¿ por que lo hiciste ? Anna ya se habia marchado.

Alejandra: Scarlet resiste , por favor Sarah has algo.

Sarah trató de curarla de nuevo , pero ya era demaciado tarde , Scarlet moriria pronto.

Scarlet: Esta bien , este es mi castigo por lo que le hize a mis compañeros en Palestra , almenos pude lograr decirte la verdad Jahzeel , vallanse aun queda mucho por hacer , el pilar del viento se encuentra en Alemania.

Jahzeel: Scarlet por favor , no me dejes sola.

Scarlet : Nunca estaras sola , tienes a tus amigos y yo siempre estare en tu corazón , en ese ultimo instante Scarlet murio.

Jahzeel abrio un hueco en el duro hielo de y puso el cuerpo de Scarlet en el , para luego con sus poderes congelantes sellar su tumba , su cuerpo se mantendria en ese estado gracias al clima de esa region , jamas se desconpondria, camilo talló una cruz y la pusó arriaba de la tumba marcandola con el nombre de Scarlet .

Alejandra: No se merecia esto , ¿ por que Anna haria una cosa asi ?

Victor: No lo se , pero ahora devemos continuar y destruir el proximo pilar.

Los chicos comenzarón ah caminar , pero Jahzeel se quedo atrás .

Joe: Jahzeel vamonos

Jahzeel: Avancen sin mi , yo los alcanzare cuando me sienta mejor , quiero estar sola por un rato.

Alejandra: Pero... Camilo detuvo a su hermana y le dijo ah Victor .

Camilo: Ustedes vallan adelante , yo me quedare con Jahzeel y me asegurare que no valla ah cometer una locura , cuando estemos listos , nos encontraremos en Alemania , por favor Victor cuiden de mi hermana.

Victor: Deacuerdo tengan cuidado.

Alejandra: Mas te vale que la cuides bien , te vere en Alemania hermano.

Camilo: No te preocupes alla nos veremos.

Alejandra y los demas sigueron su camino hacia Alemania , Camilo y Jahzeel los alcansarian luego , una batalla mas los estaria esperando en el pilar del Viento.


	7. el valle de los vientos

Capitulo 7

Batalla en el valle de los Vientos.

Luego de haberse separado de sus amigos Camilo y Jahzeel siguieron su camino hasta llegar a Francia , aunque Jahzeel ya se sentia mejor , aun no estaba lista para continuar con la misión.

Camilo: Jahzeel despierta , ya hemos llegado.

Jahzeel: ¿ Dondé estamos ?

Camilo: Pues si no me equivoco , esa es la Torre Itfel , lo que se ignifica que estamos en Paris Francia.

Jahzeel: La ciudad del amor , no tengo muchos animos de conocerla.

Camilo: Te entiendo , pero si la información es correcta , aqui encontraremos ah alguien que puede darnos información acerca de los otros pilares.

Jahzeel: ¿ Crees qué Alejandra y los demas esten bien ?

Camilo: No me preocupo por ellos , son lo suficiente fuertes , para encargarse del pilar del viento solos.

Jahzeel: Si tu lo dices , uhmm tengo hambre .

Camilo: Yo igual , busquemos un lugar donde comer , aunque tenemos un pequeño problema .

Jahzeel: ¿ Cuál ?

Camilo: Yo no se hablar Frances jeje

Jahzeel no pudo resistir la risa y le dio un coscorrón ah Camilo .

Camilo: Auch y ¿ eso por que fué ?

Jahzeel: Por no haberme dicho antes ,bobo , no te preocupes , yo se hablar Frances , mamá me enseño cuando era niña.

Camilo: Que alivio , ademas volviste ah sonrreir , asi te ves mejor.

Jahzeel: Lo se , es que aun me duele lo que paso con Scarlet.

Camilo: Te entiendo , pero se que a ella no le hubiera gustado verte de esa forma.

Jahzeel: Lo se , Gracias Camilo , si no hubieras estado aca , de seguro ya hubiera cometido una locura.

Camilo: No te preocupes , ahora busquemos donde comer.

Luego de comer y descansar un poco , decidieron buscar a la persona que segun ellos , podia darles información hacerca del proximo pilar.

Mientras caminaban por las calles de Paris , Camilo sintio que alguien los seguia , pero no sentia ninguna hostilidad en sus perseguidores.

Camilo: Jahzeel , nos siguen

Jahzeel: Lo se , ¿ qué hacemos ?

Camilo: Por ahora nada , no siento ninguna hostilidad en ellos , por ahora continuemos hasta que descubramos que quieren.

Jahzeel: Hay un callejón mas adelante , podemos perderlos alli .

Los chicos se adentrarón en el callejón y estban apunto de atacarlos cuando descubrieron quienes eran sus atacantes.

Jahzeel: ¿ Mamá , que haces aqui en Paris ?

Madre de Jahzeel: Con que eras tu cariño , pense que me habia confundido , pero ¿ qué haces tu aqui en Paris y quien es tu compañeró ?

Camilo: Soy Camilo señora mucho gusto.

Madre de Jahzeel: Un placer Camilo , vengan busquemos donde sentarnos , quiero que me cuenten todo.

Los 3 buscarón un lugar donde sentarse , y comenzarón ha hablar.

Madre de Jahzeel: Bueno , ahora diganme ¿ qué hacen aqui ?

Jahzeel: Estamos en una misión , estamos buscando información acerca del paradero de ciertos Pilares que debilitarán el poder del dios Ares.

Madre de Jahzeel: Entonces es cierto , ¿ Ares regreso ?

Camilo: ¿ Comó lo sabe señora ?

Madre de Jahzeel: Yo tambien fui una amazona de Athena Camilo , yo lleve la armadura del Cisne antes de que mi hija la llevara , sus hermanos son caballeros de plata eh imagino que ya sabaras acerca de mi difunto esposo.

Camilo: Si , ya me lo habian comentado , el era el caballero dorado de Leo.

Jahzeel: Mama y ¿ mis hermanos como están ?

Madre de Jahzeel: No te preocupes , ellos no se aliarón ha Ares , ambos se encuentran protegiendo Cabos Union.

Camilo: ¿ Cabos union ?

Jahzeel: Si en ese lugar fue donde la señorita Kido y el señor Seiya encerrarón ah Poseidon , durante su ultima batalla.

Camilo: Ya veo , espero que ah Ares no se le ocurra despertarlo , eso seria aun peor.

Madre de Jahzeel: No creo que Ares sea tan estupido en despertar ah Poseidon , su poder es aun mayor que el del dios de la guerra , lo venceria en un instante , y trataria de ocupar su puesto inmediatamente.

Camilo miro su reloj y les dijo.

Camilo: Jahzeel , por que no te quedas aqui con tu madre , se ve que tienen mucho de que hablar , yo hire ah encontrarme con nuestro contacto.

Jahzeel: ¿ Estás seguro ?

Camilo: Si , no te preocupes , nos vemos mas tarde , con su permiso señora.

Luego de que Camilo se marcho la madre de Jahzeel se acerco a ella y le dio un pequeño codazo en su hombro y le preguntó.

Madre de Jahzeel: Bueno y ¿ que hay entre tu y el joven Fenix ?

Jahzeel: Mamá solo somos amigos , no hay nada entre nosotros .

Madre de Jahzeel: Ah enserio , por que me parece que los 2 hacen muy linda pareja , es un chico muy guapo , me recuerda ah tu padre.

Jahzeel: Ah si ¿ en qué ?

Madre de Jahzeel: En su mirada y su cosmo tan lleno de furia y a la vez compasión , el es la segunda persona que puede usar esa armadura , lo hace especial.

Jahzeel: Ya veo por que lo dices mamá , pero el es solo un buen amigo , casi como un hermano , y ademas hay algo que devo confesarte.

Madre de Jahzeel: ¿ Qué ocurre cariño ?

En otro lado de Paris Camilo se habia encontrado con el contacto que buscaban , era Marin antigua amazona del aguila y que ahora Rosenny llevaba su armadura.

Camilo: Es un honor conocerla Marin sensei , todos en la academia la admiran mucho , por haber sido quien entreno al señor Seiya.

Marin: Gracias Camilo , pero deberia ser yo quien deberia estar honrrada , ustedes 6 se estan enfrentando a la armada de Ares solos , no cualquiera a su edad tomaria una misión como esta.

Camilo: No tenemos otra opción , ademas debemos proteger ah Sarah , es decir la nueva Athena.

Marin : Es cierto , bueno ahora pasemos a lo importante , el pilar que buscan se encuentra en Escocia , es el pilar del Trueno.

Camilo: En Escocia , gracias por la información Marin senpai.

Marin: No hay de que , tengan mucho cuidado y buena suerte .

Luego de despedirse de Marin , Camilo regreso ah donde estaba Jahzeel y su madre conversando.

Jahzeel: Camilo ¿ comó te fue ?

Camilo: Consegui la información que necesitabamos , y ¿ tu mamá ?

Jahzeel: Ya se fue , dijo que nos cuidaramos y que nos deseaba mucha suerte , que ella sabia que nosotros venseriamos ha Ares.

Camilo: Ya veo , ¿ le dijiste acerca de Sacrlet ?

Jahzeel: Si , me dijo que estaba feliz de que habia encontrado alguien tan especial como Scarlet y que le hubiera gustado conocerla y que no importaba lo que yo dicidiera con mi vida , que ella siempre me apoyaria.

Camilo: Me alegra escuchar eso , bueno ahora marchemosnos , tenemos un largo camino que recorrer.

Jahzeel: ¿ A dondé hiremos ahora ?

Camilo: Ah Escocia , alli se encuentra el pilar del Trueno.

Jahzeel: Siempre he querido visitar Escocia , solo espero que los demas esten bien en su misión en Alemania.

Camilo: Estoy seguro que estan bien.

Mientras en Alemania , Victor y los demas habian llegadó ah Berlin y se dirigierón a un hotel para descansar y luego hir al pilar del Viento.

Rosenny: Que alivio , ya estaba aburrida de ese clima en Rusia.

Joe: Estoy deacuerdo contigo y ¿ tu Alejandra ?

Alejandra solo miraba a la ventana , estaba completamente distraida , Joe y Rosenny se acercarón a ella .

Joe: Vamos Alejandra , si sigues asi te vas ah enfermar .

Alejandra: Lo se chicas pero me preocupa mi hermano y Jahzeel .

Rosenny: Todos los estamos , pero debemos confiar en ellos y se que una ves Jahzeel este lista ambos regresarán , tengamos fe .

Alejandra: Tienen razón , preocuparme no nos ayudara en nada.

Victor , Bryan y Sarah las observaban y estaban contentos de que Alejandra se sentia mejor y ahora planeaban ¿ comó entrar y derrotar a los gurdianes del templo ?

Sarah: La unica opción que tenemos es un ataque frontal , el pilar esta muy bien custodiado por soldados de Ares .

Victor: Son soldados de menor rango , lo que me preocupa es el guardian principal.

Bryan: Estoy deacuerdo , Scarlet fue una oponente terrible , quién sabe que tan fuerte sea este.

Sarah: No podemos asustarnos , tenemos que derrotarlos a todos y destruir los pilares , para poder derrotar ha Ares y salvar a los demas en Palestra.

Victor: Estoy deacuerdo , propongo que ataquemos esta misma noche.

Luego de decirles a las chicas sobrer el plan , todos esperarón al anochecer para hir al pilar del Viento .

Al anochecer todos estaban frente al pilar de los vientos , pero encontrarón a todos los soldados de menor rango , transformados en piedras.

Sarah: ¿ Qué paso aquí ?

Voz: Los transforme en mis trofeos , hay que admitir que sirven mejor como estatuas que como refuerzo.

Rosenny: ¿ Quién eres ?

Caballero: Soy Cesar caballero plateado de Perseo y mi acompañante es la amazona plateada del Can Menor , su nombre es Marcela.

Marcela: Es un placer , imagino que ustedes son los que vienen ha destruir el pilar , pense que eran más.

Cesar: Es cierto faltan el Fenix y la Cisne , lo más probable que decven haver quedado atemorisados despues de lo que le paso a la traidora de Sacarlet.

Marcela: Es lo mas probable , de todas formas debemos eliminar a estos , oh trasformarlos en un trofeo mas de los tuyos Cesar.

Cesar: magnifica idea , un regalo ideal para nuestro señor Ares , estatuas de Athena y los caballeros reveldes.

Caesar puso su mano tras su espalda y saco un escudo que tenia la imagen de la cabeza de Medusa , Rosenny la reconocio de inmediato y grito a sus amigos.

Rosenny: Todos cierren los ojos ahora mismo , pero fue demaciado tarde , los chicos miraron al escudo de Medusa y comenzarón a transformarse en piedra , exepto por ella y Bryan que se habia cubierto con su escudo del Dragón.

Marcela: Eres muy astuta chica , lastima que no te alcanzarón ha escuchar y ese debe ser el legendario escudo del dragón , el cual es capas de detener cualquier ataque , que interesante.

Cesar: No importa , esta ves si seran transformados en piedra.

Bryan: Yo me encargare de el y su escudo , tu encargate de ella Rosenny.

Rosenny: Deacuerdo , pero ten cuidado.

La batalla comenzó ambos chicos se separarón para no afectar el combate entre ellos y sus oponentes

Marcela elevo su cosmo , creando una ilución de que habia mas de una de ella y rodeando ha Rosenny.

Rosenny: Rayos ¿ quién es la verdadera ?

Marcela: Nunca lo sabras , ahora muere Ilusión Oscura ( Dark Ilution )

Las iluciones atacaró ah Roseeny una tras una , golpeandola ferozmente , hasta arrojarla al suelo.

Marcela: Te lo dije chiquilla , nuna podras con mis iluciones oscuras , rindete y acabare contigo rapidamente y sin dolor.

Rosenny se levanto y le dijo sonrriendó

Rosenny: ¿ Quién dijo que estoy acabada ? , apenas estoy empesando Marcela , necesitaras más que eso para derrotarme jeje.

Marcela: Niña insolente , ya veras Ilución Oscura , Pero esta vez el atque de la amazona de plata no funciono y Rosenny esquivo todo facilmente , para luego contratacarla con su poder.

Rosenny: Aguila depredadora , creando asi un enorme torbellino y destruyendo las iluciones , hasta que golpeo ah Marcela y la azotó contra un muro ferozmente.

Rosenny: Te lo adverti , la misma tecnia no funciona 2 veces contra un caballero de Athena.

Marcela: Ya lo veremos . Marcela elevo su cosmo nuevamente y lanzandose hacia Rosenny grito con furia , Ilucion Oscura.

Rosenny: Tornado Divino ( Divine Tornado ) , la ilución fue destruida una vez más por el ataque de Rosenny , el cual elevó ah Marcela por los aires y la azoto contra el suelo y destrozo toda su armadura , Marcela murio en el instante.

Cesar: Marcela , no importa , yo acabare con todos , Maldicion de la Gorgona ( The Gorgona Curse )

Bryan trató de bloquear el poderoso ataque con su el escudo , pero era demaciado fuerte y logro destruir el escudo y arrojar ah Bryan contra un mural.

Rosenny: Bryan ¿ te encuentras bien ?

Bryan: Si , alejate yo termino con el Rosenny.

Cesar: Jajajaja y ¿ comó es que haras eso ? Tu poderoso escudo del Dragón ah sido destruido.

Bryan: No necesito de mi escudo para derrotarte Cesar , solo necesito de mi fe y mi cosmo , en guardia.

Cesar: Veamos si tu fe y tu cosmo realmente funciona , Maldicion de la Gorgona.

Bryan cerro sus ojos y comenzo ah elevar su cosmo y lanzó su ataque ah Cesar .

Bryan: El Dragón Llameante . Ambos ataques chocarón provocando una enorme explosión , cuandó el humo se dicipó , Cesar estaba en el suelo con su escudo partido en 2 y atravesado por el puño de Bryan , Rosenny miro a sus amigos y vio como poco a poco todos volvian a la normalidad.

Alejandra: ¿ Qué paso ?

Bryan: No importa Alejandra , ahora podemos destruir el Pilar del Viento.

Sarah: No sin antes curar las heridas de ambos.

Rosenny: Gracias Sarah.

Luego de que sus heridas fuerán curadas , Bryan y Rosenny destruyerón el Pilar y descubrierón la ubicación del proximo y ultimó Pilar el de Tierra y estaba en Italia.

Una vez que descansarón todos cojierón un barco rumbo ha Italia , mientras que Camilo y Jahzeel habian llegadó ah Escocia en busca del Pilar del Trueno , sin saber que 2 sombras los asechaban entre las sombras.


	8. alas

Capitulo 8

Las Alas

Del

Fuego y Hielo.

Unos dias despues de la destrucción del pilar del Viento , Camilo y Jahzeel habian llegado ah Escocia , en busca del pilar del Trueno.

Jahzeel: Por fin llegamos , siempre quice visitar Escocia .

Camilo: Te apoyo , este lugar esta lleno de magia y misterio , ademas las chicas son muy hermosas , le dijo mirando a unas chicas que coqueteaban al caballero del Fenix.

Al ver esto Jahzeel se acerco a el y le dio un jalón de oreja y lo sacó de la vista de las chicas.

Camilo: Auch ¿ por qué hiciste eso ?

Jahzeel: Alejandra me dejo bien claro que cuidara que no te enrredaras con ninguna chica , sin que ella lo apruebe primero , ademas esas chicas no son de confiar .

Camilo: Tenia que ser mi hermana y sus tontos celos

Jahzeel: No solo ella , que diria Sarah si te viera coqueteando con otras chicas.

Camilo se quedo calladó y siguio caminando , sabia que ella tenia razón , Jahzeel rio y decidio seguirlo.

Luego de encontrar un hotel en donde pasar la noche y comer algo , los chicos decidierón salir ha averiguar la ubicación del pilar del Trueno y planear su siguiente movimiento.

Despues de caminar un rato y sin ningun resultado los chicos se sentarón en un pequeño restaurante para descansar y pensar que harian ahora.

Camilo: Rayos , ya hemos caminado casi todo el dia y aun no sabemos donde esta el pilar.

Jahzeel: Lo se , si encontramos al menos una pista de su ubicación seria más facil.

Camilo comenzó ah mirar a su alrededor , cuandó vio algo que lo hizo levantar de su silla y jalar ah Jahzeel de su camisa .

Jahzeel: ¿ Qué sucede ?

Camilo: Mi..mira hacia allá .

Jahzeel miro hacia donde Camilo le señalaba y se dio el susto de su vida , frente a ellos vieron una chica exactamente igual ah Scarlet.

Camilo: Es imposible que sea ella , pero el parecido es tremendo.

Jahzeel: Lo se , pero... la chica se dio cuenta que la observaban y se acerco a ellos.

Chica: Disculpen ¿ acaso ustedes son caballeros ?

Camilo: Si , yo soy Camilo y ella es Jahzeel.

Chica: Es un placer mi nombre es Sonia , por favor quiero preguntarles algo si no es mucha molestia.

Jahzeel: No hay ningun problema , ¿ en qué podemos ayudarte Sonia ?

Sonia: Por casualidad ¿ conocen a una chica que se llame Scarlet ? Es mi hermana gemela , y ella tambien es una amazona de Athena.

Los chicos se quedarón frios al escuchar esto , Scarlet les habia contado que sus padres y hermana gemela habian sido asesinados por Ares , ¿ comó es que esta chica se parecia tanto a ella y aclamaba ser su hermana gemela ?

Camilo: Si la conocemos , oh deberia decir que la conocimos , pero ella nos dijo que sus padres y hermana habian sido asesinados hace mucho tiempo.

Sonia: Esperen ¿ por qué dices que la conocierón , es que acaso ella ?

Jahzeel: Ella murio hace 3 meses atras , en manos de uno de las soldados de Ares , pero ahora respondeme ¿ comó es que te haces llamar su hermana ? Ella nos dijo que moriste en manos de Ares junto a tus padres .

Sonia: Por que nuestros padres alcanzarón ah salvarme antes de que Ares acabara tambien con mi vida , desde ese entonces he vivido con mis padres adoptivos aqui en Escocia , me entere que ella era una amazona de Athena unos dias atras , por parte de 2 caballeros de plata que vigilan un extraño pilar a las afueras de el pueblo.

Camilo: Espera ¿ digiste un extraño Pilar ?

Sonia: Si , ¿ acaso conocen a esos caballeros de plata ?

Jahzeel: No , pero si sabemos que debemos destruir a esos caballeros y destruir el Pilar , si queremos derrotar ah Ares y vengar a tus padres y ah Sacarlet.

Sonia: Ya entiendo , los llevare a donde se encuentra el Pilar , pero antes dime Jahzeel ¿ por que te interesa tanto vengar a mi hermana ?

Jahzeel: Por que ella y yo fuimos más que amigas , fue alguien muy especial para mi Sonia.

Sonia: Ya entiendo , me alegra saber que ella encontro alguien especial como tú , ojalá la hubiera podido ver antes de que muriera.

Jahzeel: Gracias Sonia , una cosa más , ¿ podrias mostrarnos el camino hacia el pilar .

Sonia: Claro , esperenme en este mismo lugar esta noche , sera más facil entrar en su territorio sin que nos detecten .

Camilo: Buena idea , nos veremos aqui esta noche.

Al anochecer Camilo y Jahzeel se reunieron con Sonia a las afueras del pueblo.

Sonia: Hola chicos , me estaba preocupando de que no vinieran

Camilo: Lo sentimos , no pudimos salir más rapido, ya que habia mucha gente vigilando la salida del pueblo.

Jahzeel: Es demaciada vigilancia ¿ sucedio algó ?

Sonia: Han habido extrañas desapariciones alrededor de los pueblos vecinos , no ha ocurrido aqui , pero la vigilancia se ha puesto en caso de que algo pase.

Camilo: ¿ Crees que tenga que ver con el Pilar ?

Jahzeel: Lo dudo , pero no seria mala idea investigar .

Camilo: Estoy deacuerdo , vamos ah ver .

Sonia: Vamos les mostrare el camino más rapido.

Al llegar al Pilar del Trueno , encontaron el lugar totalmente desierto , no habia señal de los caballeros de plata que lo custiodaban.

Camilo: Extraño esta desolado ¿ donde estarán sus guardianes?

Jahzeel: Es mejor que tengamos cuidado , puede ser una trampa .

En ese momento escucharón unos gritos que venian de dentro del Pilar y luego vierón como un rayo cayó en el Pilar y los gritos desaparecierón , los 3 entrarón ha investigar y encontrarón a las personas que habian sido secuestradas , atadas a una extraña maquina y cada ves que un rayo impactaba el Pilar la maquina robaba la enrgia vital de esas personas y la enviaba ah Ares para darle más poder.

Jahzeel: Tenias razón Camilo los secuestrados tenian que ver con el Pilar.

Camilo: Liberemoslos antes de que esa maquina los mate por completo.

Los chicos se acercarón para liberar a las personas , cuandó fuerón atacados por 2 extraños discos voladores , que salierón de la nada.

Camilo: ¿ Quién esta ahi ?

Voz: Lograrón esquivar mis discos , no son tan debiles como parecen , soy Adrian caballero de plata de la Auriga , buen trabajo Melissa , los trajistes directo en nuestra trampa.

Jahzeel: ¿ Melissa ?

Sonia: No fue muy dificil Adrian , solo me hice pasar por la hermana de la tonta de Scarlet y el resto fue pan comido , mi nombre verdadero es Melissa y soy la amazona de plata de Cerberos.

Camilo: ¿ Comó pudimos ser tan tontos ? , caimos direcatemente en su trampa.

Jahzeel: Lo se , pero ya no hay marcha atras debemos acabar con ellos y destruir el Pliar.

Adrian: No les sera tan facil , no somos tan ingenuos como los idiotas que vigilaban el Pilar del Viento , fueron derrotados muy facilmente por sus amigos.

Camilo: Eso es una buena noticia , lo que se ignifica de que solo quedan 3 Pilares más , este , el de Tierra y el de Fuego.

Melissa: El Pilar de fuego ya no existe , escuche que fue destruido por 2 caballeros de Plata que traicionarón al señor Ares , pero luego fuerón descubiertos por el señor Ares y fuerón ejecutados en el instante.

Jahzeel: ¿ Qué caballeros erán ?

Melissa: Si más recuerdo eran el de la Cruz del Sur y el Hercules.

Camilo: ¿ Los conoces Jahzeel ?

Jahzeel: Eran mis hermanos .

Camilo: Maldito Ares , ¿ cuantos más van ha sufrir por su ambición ?

Adrian: Melissa acabemos con ellos y terminemos con el experimento

Melissa: Estoy deacuerdo.

Jahzeel: Camilo , yo me encargare de ella , tu acaba con este canalla.

Camilo: Deacuerdo.

En ese momento camilo traso una ralla en el suelo con su cosmo frente ah Adrian y le dijo.

Camilo: Si cruzas esta linea etaras muerto Adrian.

Adrian: Jaja ¿ crees que me atemorisaras con eso ? Te enseñare el verdadero miedo Fenix.

El caballero de plata se lanzo ah golpear ah Camilo , quien estaba de pie tras la linea que habia marcado en el suelo , cuando Adrian la cruzo , Camilo desaparecio y luego aparecio frente a su oponente y lo golpeo con su tecnica , pero al parecer no le causo ningun daño.

Adrian: ¿ Eso es todo ? Ahora muere Fenix , Adrian lanzo sus discos hacia Camilo y lo golpearón ferozmente , uno en el pecho y el otro en su cuello , cortandole la cabeza en un instante.

Adrian: Jajajaja , no eras más que un fanfarrón Fenix , nisiquiera pudiste esquivar mis discos letales.

Camilo: Jajajaja , tu tecnica no me hizo ningun daño Adrian , aun sigo de pie.

Adrian: Imposible , ¿ comó es que sigues vivo ? Te corte la cabeza.

Camilo: Ya te lo dije Adrian tus tecnicas son pateticas , no me hicierón daño alguno.

Adrian: Maldito , veamos si sigues riendo despues de esto Discos Destructivos ( Destructive Discs ) . Los discos atacarón ah Camilo nuevamenete , cortandolo en 2 , pero el cuerpo de el fenix volvio ah levantarse y seguia burlandose de Adrian , quien se desesperó y lanzo sus discos nuevamente hacia el , pero en ves de golpear ah Camilo lo atravesarón como si fuera un espejo y ahora los discos regresabán hacia su dueño.

Adrian: Esta ves no fallaré , pero los dicos no se detuvieron y cortarón las manos de Adrian y luego lo golpearón en la espalda y pecho al mismo tiempo destrozando su armadura y matandolo en un instante.

Melissa: ¿ Qué demonios pasó ?

Camilo: La ilución diabolica del Fenix , ataca el sistema nervioso de mi oponente directamente causandole una ilución sumamente letal , que destrozara su cerebro en un instante.

Jahzeel: Habia escuchado de esta tecnica en la academia , pero jamas pense que fuera asi de cruel , en verdad el Fenix es el más cruel entre los caballeros de Bronze.

Melissa: Ya no importa despues de que acabe con tu amigita , tu seras el proximó Fenx.

Camilo: Si yo fuera tu Melissa , no me confiaria tantó.

Melissa: Te haré tragar tus palabras , ahora muere Cisne del Infierno ( Hell Chains )

Jahzeel: Rayo de Aurora ( Aurora Thunder Attack )

El rayo de Aurora congeló las cadenas y golpeo ah Melissa hasta elevarla por los aires , para luego azotarla contra el sueló y congelar parte de su armadura.

Camilo: Te lo adverti , de entre los estudiantes del frio , ella es quien mejor controla su cosmo , no tenias ninguna oportunidad Melissa.

Jahzeel: Ahora te haré pagar por haber jugado con mis sentimientos , cuandó Jahzeel estaba apunto de darle el golpe de gracia ah Melissa , ella agarró sangre de la herida que Jahzeel le habia causado y la arrojó hacia su cara , haciendo que la amazona del Cisne se paralizará por completo.

Camilo: Jahzeel ¿ qué sucede ?

Melissa: Lo sabia , ella tiene Hemofobia , miedo a la sangre , probablemente por que vio morir a la tonta de Scarlet frente a sus ojos y bañada en sangre jajajaja , ahora es hora de sacar a mis jugeuticos.

Melissa activo un switch de un control remoto que tenia en sus manos y de dentro de la torre comenzarón ah salir las personas que habian secuestrado , pero ahora eran zombies y estaban dispuestos ah atacar ah Camilo y Jahzeel , Camilo no tubó más remedio que salir huyendó del lugar , antes de que fueran deborados .

Luegó en el escondite que Camilo habia hechó , Jahzeel por fin despertaba de su paralisis.

Jahzeel: ¿ Dondé estoy , qué pasó Camilo ?

Camilo: No te preocupes estamos a salvo , tuvimos que escapar del lugar eran demaciados para mi solo y tu estabas paralizada ah causa de la sangre que Melissa arrojó en tu cara.

Jahzeel: ¿ Me paralizé ?

Camilo: Si , tienes Hemofobia , miedo a la sangre , probablemente ah causa de la muerte de Scarlet , luego Melissa activo un switch y todos las personas que estabán dentro del Pilar se transformarón en zombies y comenzarón ha atacarnos , tuve que huir.

Jahzeel: Lo siento Camilo.

Camilo: No tienes por que disculparte , no fue tu culpa , ahora descansa , mañana tomarás un barco hacia Italia , mi hermana y los demas estan allá , buscando el ultimo Pilar.

Jahzeel: ¿ Qué pasará contigo ?

Camilo: Me quedare aqui y destrurire el Pilar.

Jahzeel: Es demaciado peligroso , puedes morir aunque logres destruirlo.

Camilo: No importa , nuestra mision es destruirlos , incluso arriesgando nuestras vidas , se que tu y los demas lograran salvar ah nuestros amigos.

Jahzeel: No , no permitire que cometas esta locura , ya perdi ah Scarlet , si pierdo ah alguno de ustedes juro que …...

Camilo abrazó a su amiga y le dijo .

Camilo: Estaras bien , tu eres la más fuerte de nosotros , por favor cuida de mi hermana si no logro regresar , Scarlet jamas me lo perdonaria si llegara a pasarte algo.

Luego de decirle esas palabras Camilo le dio un pequeño golpe en el cuello , dejandola inconciente al instante.

Camilo: Lo siento amiga es por tu bien , Camilo espero a que aniocheciera y se colocó su armadura , para luego salir y enfrentarse ah Melissa y su ejercito de zombies.

Al llegar al Pilar Melissa ya loestaba esperando y frente a ella todas las personas que habian sido transformadas en muertos vivientes.

Melissa: Te estaba esperando caballero Fenix , veo que vienes solo ¿ acaso tu amiguita se acobardo ? Que lastima pensaba divertirme con ella un rato más jejeje.

Camilo: No necesito de su ayuda para derrotarte Melissa , ahora preparate para acompañar a tus amigos traidores en el infierno.

Melissa: Ya veremos quién hira al infierno Fenix , matenlo .

La Horda de Zombies se lanzarón ah Camilo , tras escuchar la orden que les dio Melissa.

Camilo: Lo siento , pero no tengo otro remedio que acabar con estas personas Alas llameantes del Fenix.

Mientras tanto en el escondite de Camilo y Jahzeel , la amazona del Cisne aun seguia inconciente , pero en su cabeza escuchaba la voz de Scarlet , quien la llamaba y trataba de despertarla.

Sacarlet: Despierta Jahzeel , Camilo esta en peligro , debes despertar AHORA.

Al Jahzeel despertar y darse cuenta de lo que habia sucedido , se enfurecio , se puso la armadura del Cisne y fue tras Camilo y Melissa.

Cuandó llegó se encontro con una escena bastante aterradora , los cadaveres de las personas que habian sido transformadas en zombies , se encontraban en el suelo en llamas.

Jahzeel: Esto tubo que ser Camilo , que poder tan aterrador tiene , no importa debo encontarlo y ayudarlo , Jahzeel continuo corriendo hasta llegar dondé su compañero , quien se encontraba arrodillado y apunto de ser asecinado por Melissa , pero tambien vio que el pilar habia sido destruido.

Melissa: ¿ Tus ultimas palabras ?

Camilo estubo apunto de decir algo cuandó observo que comensaba ah caer nieve alrededor del lugar.

Melissa: ¿ Nieve ? Imposible estamos en pleno Verano.

Camilo: Eres demaciado terca Jahzeel jeje . Camilo dio un salto hacia atras para que el ataque de Jahzeel conectara ah Melissa directamente.

Jahzeel: Polvo de diamantes ( Diamond Dust )

el ataque destrozó la armadura de Melissa completamente.

Melissa trató de correr , pero fue acorralada por una barrera de hielo frente a ella y otra de fuego atras.

Jahzeel: Ya no tienes escapatoria , rindete Melissa y te perdonaremos la vida.

Melissa: Prefiero morir antes que rendirme ante ustedes , la joven activó otro switch y todo el lugar comenzó ah explotar , Camilo y Jahzeel tuvierón que salir corriendo , para salvar sus vidas.

Luego de la explosión no quedó rastro de Melissa , el Pilar o los zombies.

Camilo: Esta chica estaba loca , almenos pudimos cumplir la...

Antes de que terminara la oración , Jahzeel lo abofeteo y lo abrazó y le dijo.

Jahzeel: Jamas vuelbas haceer eso , no tendria cara para esplicarle ah Alejandra que su hermano se quizó hacer el gran heroe y perdio la vida en el combate.

Camilo solo le sonrrio , mientras se sobaba la cara a causa de la fuerte cachetada , al siguiente dia ambos tomarón el barco rumbo ha Italia , para reunirse con sus amigos y destruir el ultimo Pilar.


	9. cadenas de amistad

Capitulo 9

Las Cadenas

Indestructibles

de la

Amistad.

Al llegar ha Italia los chicos arrivarón ah Venecia , una de las ciudades más hermosas y famosas del pais.

Sarah: Venecia es hermosa del mundo , no puedo creer que aqui se encuentre un Pilar llenó de maldad.

Joe: Estoy deacuerdo este lugar se respira pura bondad.

Victor: Chicas tenemos un problema

Sarah: ¿ Qué sucede ?

Bryan: Es Alejandra no se siente muy bien.

Rosenny: Tiene mucha fiebre y no esta respirando bien.

Joe: Debemos llevarla al medico inmediatamente.

Luego de un rato , por fin encontrarón un medico era un joven de cabellos verdes y apariencia afeminada , pero muy amable.

Sarah: Por favor doctor ayude an nuestra amiga.

Doctor: La atendere de inmediato.

Aleajandra se recosto en la cama y el doctor puso su mano en la frente de la joven y comenzo ah elevar su cosmo , que comenzó ah rodear ah Alejandra y curar su fiebre milagrosamente.

Joe: Estas usando tu cosmo ¿ acasó eres un caballero ?

Doctor: Lo fui , ya hace mucho tiempo e imagino ¿ que ustedes son los que estan tratando de detener ah Ares ?

Victor: ¿ Comó lo sabes ?

Doctor: Me lo dijo un viejo amigo que tambien fue caballero alguna ves , la verdad no pense que llegaria ah conocer a la chica que lleva la que alguna vez fue mi armadura.

Rosenny: Rayos ¿ comó es que no pude reconocerlo antes ?

El es Shun , el antiguo caballero de Andromeda.

En ese instante una chica de cabellos rubios y ojos azules entro a la oficina de Shun.

Shun: Hola Yuna ¿ qué sucede ?

Yuna: Ya llegarón las medicinas que ordenaste cariño , ¿ comó se encuentra la joven de Andromeda ?

Bryan: ¿ Quién es ella ?

Joe: Es Yuna , antigua amazona de plata del Camaleon y la esposa de Shun.

Yuna: Es un placer chicos , en ese momento Alejandra logro despertar

Alejandra: ¿ Qué me pasó ?

Sarah: Alajandra ¿ te encuentras bien ?

Alejandra: Si , solo un poco cansada , ¿ dondé estamos ?

Shun: No te preocupes Alejandra estan en un lugar seguro , tu fiebre ha parado , ocurre aveces cuando comienzas a despertar el septimo sentido.

Alejandra: ¿ El septimo sentido ?

Shun: Asi es , el septimo sentido es tambien conocido como el ultimo cosmo , es el que permite a los caballeros dorados como Luisa , Anna y Scarlet superar la velocidad de la luz.

Victor: Entonces Alejandra ah comenzado ha alcanzar esa etapa .

Shun: No solo ella , todos ustedes tambien han comenzado ha despertarlo, eso les ayudara bastante para derrotar ha Ares.

Sarah: Lo primero que debemos hacer es destruir los 3 Pilares si queremos tener una oportunidad , no sabemos nada acerca de nuestros otros 2 compañeros .

Alejandra: Hay se me habia olvidado , recivi un mensaje de Jahzeel por el intercomunicador esta mañana , me dijo que ya destruyerón el Pilar del Trueno , y que el de Fuego fue destruido por 2 caballeros de Plata , que se revelarón contra Ares , pero que despues el mismo los ejecuto , lo peor de todo es que erán los hermanos de Jahzeel.

Yuna: Maldito , pero la buena noticia es que ya solo queda un Pilar de pie y se encuentra a las afueras de Venecia , aunque esta muy bien custodiado.

Bryan: No se preocupen , no es la primera ves que nos enfrentamos a algo asi , lo destruiremos y salvaremos a todos nuestros amigos en Palestra.

Shun: Me alegra escuchar que tengan esa fe en ustedes , y se que lo lograrán , pero por que no se quedan aqui esta noche y toman un buen descanso , mañana podarn destruir el Pilar .

Rosenny: Muchas gracias señor.

Yuna: No tienen que agradecernos , tal vez ya no seamos caballeros de Athena , pero creemos en la verdadera justicia , y esa es Athena , cuentan con todo nuestro apoyo y el de los demas que se encuentran en todas partes del mundo , ahora relajense y les prepara una rica cena.

La tarde paso tranquila en la casa de Shun y Yuna , luego de la cena todos descansaban en sus habitaciones , ecepto Alejandra que estaba sentada cerca ah una ventana miarando a las estrellas , especificamente a la constelacion del Fenix.

Shun: ¿ Qué sucede Alejandra , por qué tan pensativa ?

Alejandra: Pensaba en mi hermano , el esta con mi otra amiga Jahzeel y fuerón ellos quienes destruyerón el Pilar del Trueno.

Shun: Si esta con ella , debe estar bien ¿ no crees ?

Alejandra: Lo se pero , hubiera querido que me comunicara conmigo , por lo menos un mensaje diciendo que esta bien , siempre ha sido muy frio conmigo , se que el me quiere pero solo quisiera que me lo mostrara más .

Shun: Ya te entiendo , aproposito ¿ que constelación le pertenece tu hermano ?

Alejandra: La del Fenix , al escuchar Shun la cobstelación del hermano de Alejandra no pudo soltar una pequeña risa.

Shun: Vallá ya es demaciada coinsidencia que tu hermano sea el caballero del Fenix.

Alejandra: ¿ Por que lo dices ?

Shun: Yo tambien tengo un hermano Alejandra , el fue el primero en llevar puesta la armadura del Fenix , su nombre es Ikki , e igual que tu hermano , Ikki es una persona muy fria y callada , aunque se que le importo , rara vez me lo demuestra , pero siempre que necesité ayuda en alguna batalla el me daba fuerzas para continuar.

Alejandra: Tienen mucho en comun nuestros hermanos jejeje

y ¿ dondé esta el señor Ikki en este momento ?

Shun: Ojala supíera , Ikki es un nomada , jamas se queda en un lugar por mucho tiempo , ojala regrese pronto tengo que darle la noticia de que pronto sera tio.

Alejandra: ¿ Enserio ? Muchas felicidades

Shun: Gracias Alejandra , ahora ve ha dormir , mañana sera un largo dia y necesitaras de todas tus fuerzas.

Alejandra: Si , buenas noches .

Shun: Que descanses .

Al otro dia Alejnadra y los demas estabán apunto de partir para el Pilar de la Tierra.

Yuna: Mucha suerte chicos , recuerden que pueden conseguirlo si dan su mayor esfuerzo.

Shun: Estaremos resando por su victoria.

Joe: Gracias , nos volveremos a ver adios.

Despues de caminar por un rato los chicos porfin llegarón al Pilar de Tierra , pero no habia nadie vigilando , aun asi las cadenas de Alejandra se mostraban muy alteradas.

Alejndra: No entiendo , no hay nadie aqui pero mis cadenas estan muy alteradas , como si alguien estubiera aqui.

Joe: Esten alertas , tengo un mal presentimiento.

En ese momento los chicos comensarón ah escuchar una melodia muy hermosa y a la vez muy triste .

Bryan: ¿ Dé donde viene esa melodia ?

Rosenny: Es muy hermosa , pero a la vez tiene un tono muy triste .

Voz: Me alegra que les guste mi Requiem de cuerdas , ya que sera el ultimo queescucharan antes de morir.

Bryan: ¿ Quién eres ?

Barry: Soy Barry , caballero plateado de la Lyra y el gusrdian de este Pilar.

Alejandra: Rindete y te perdonaremos la vida, ya ha mierto mucha gente no quiero matar a más caballeros .

Barry: Me alagan tus palabras Andromeda , pero yo sirvo al señor Ares y mi deber es proteger este Pilar incluso acosta de mi via , ahora si no es mucha molestia mueran.

Barry comenzó ah tocar su arpa y derrepente las cuerdas del arpa comenzaron ah alargarse y atrapar a los chicos , pero Alejandra logro esquivarlas con la defensa rodante.

Las cuerdas comenzarón ha apretar ah victor y los otros más y más hasta dejarlos inconcientes.

Barry: Habia escuchado de la legendaria defensa de la cadena de Andromeda , pero jamas pense que tendria el privilegio de destruirla .

Alejandra: Ya veremos quien destruye ah quien Barry , adelante Cadenas de Andromeda ( Andromeda Chains Attack )

Barry utilizo una de sus tecnicas , creando varias imagenes de el alrredor de Alejandra , mientras tocaba su requiem de cuerdas.

Alejandra: Tus iluciones no servran de nada Barry , la cadena de Andromeda puede encontrar al enemigo , incluso sin esta 10.000 años luz de distancia.

La cadena destruyó todas las iluciones de Barry , hasta que encontro al verdadero caballero de Plata y lo ataco destruyendo su casco , causandole una gran herida en su cabeza .

Alejandra: Te lo adverti Barry , no podras esconderte de mis cadenas.

Barry: Eso veo , pero esta vez no me confiare , acabare contigo Andromeda .

Barry comenzo ah tocar su arpa nuevamente y las cuerdas de aquel instrumento comenzarón ha alargarse y atacarón ah Alejandra nuevamente , ella trato de detener las cuerdas con la cadena de Andromeda , pero esta vez fui imposoble , las cadenas se rompierón y las cuerdas se atarón a su cuerpo y comenzarón ha apretarla mas y mas rompiendo su armadura y haciendo que sangrara lenta y dolorosamente.

Alejandra: No puedo moverme , entre más intento , más fuerte se hace la atadura.

Barry: Intenta todo lo que quieras Andromeda , jamas podras salir de las ataduras de mi arpa y una vez que termine mi requiem de la muerte , la ultima nota acabara contigo definitavemente , solo te queda esperar la muerte .

Barry toco la ultima nota de su requiem pero antes de que el golpe final fuera conectado ha Alejandra , las cuerdas fuerón cortadas , salvando la vida de Andromeda .

Barry: ¿ Quién hizo esto ? Al mirar al suelo vio lo que habia causado que las cuerdas se rompieran , tres plumas color fuego clavadas en el piso.

Alejandra vio las plumas en el suelo y las reconocio inmediatamente , habia sido Camilo quien la habia salvado , ahora era su chance de contratacar y derrotar ha Barry , asi que elevo su cosmo al maximo y comenzo ha formar una fuerte briza alrededor de ambos.

Barry: ¿ Qué es estó , por que el viento esta soplando tan fuerte ?

Aljandra: Si crees que he quedado indefensa por que derrotaste ah mis cadenas , te equivocas Barry ahora te demostrare mi verdadero poder , explota al maximo Tormenta Nebular .

La tormenta encerró ah Berry en un poderoso tornado que lo elevó por los cielos destrozandó toda su armadura y la arpa que tanto amaba , hasta que lo azotó en el piso , dandole muerte en ese mismo instante , Alejandra calló inconciente a causa de sus heridas , Victor y los demas se liverarón de sus ataduras y fuerón ha ayudarla .

Cuandó Alejandra desperto , se encontraba en la casa de Shun y Yuna , quien atendian sus heridas.

Shun: Por fin despiertas ¿ comó te sientes ?

Alejandra: Estoy bien gracias y ¿ los demas dondé estan ?

Yuna: Estan en la sala de espera con tus otros 2 amigos , los que se habian separado del grupo.

Al escuchar eso , Alejandra se levanto de la cama y salió corriendo para verlos , al abrir la puerta de la sala de espera vio ha Camilo y Jahzeel mirandola con una gran sonrrisa.

Camilo: Hola problema... Camilo no pudo terminar su frase ya que Alejandra se lanzó hacia el y le dio un fuerte abrazo.

Alejandra: Eres un imbecil , me tenias muy preocupada .

Camilo sobo el cabello de su hermana le sonrrio y le dijo.

Camilo: ¿ Tu preocupada ? No lo creo , eres la chica más fuerte que conosco .

Alejandra: Gracias por haberme ayudado en la pelea contra el caballero de Plata.

Camilo: ¿ Dé que hablas ? , nosotros aun no llegabamos.

Jahzeel: Ya dile la verdad Camilo , tu eres el unico que hubiera podido usar esa tecnica , no le hagas caso Alejandra , estabamos ahi , pero no intervenimos más , por que sabiamos que tu podias teerminar el trabajo sola.

Alejandra abrazo ah Jahzeel y ah Sarah con igual fuerza que a su hermano , tambien habia extrañado a sus amigas .

Bryan: Bueno ahora solo nos queda una sola cosa por hacer , hir al santuario y enfrentarnos ah Ares .

Roseeny: No solo eso , tambien a los caballeros Dorados que lo protegen , eso incluye ah Elsa , Anna y tu hermana Joe.

Joe: Lo se , si no hay de otra forma , tendre que enfrentarla sea o no sea mi hermana .

Shun: Descansen aqui esta noche , mañana Yuna y yo tendremos todo preparado para que partan al santuario.

Camilo: Muchas gracias Shun.

Esa noche nuestros jovenes heroes tendrian un buen y merecido descanso ya que al siguiente dia , la verdadera batalla cimenzaria.


	10. las 12 casas

Capitulo 10

Las 12

Casas.

Despues de que Alejandra y los demas destruyerán el ultimo Pilar , todos decidierón pasar la noche en casa de Shun y Yuna y planear cuál seria su proximo moviemiento en la lucha contra el dios de la Guerra .

Al sigueinte dia todos se reunieron en el salón principal ya que Sarah los habia reunido para decirles algo importante.

Camilo: ¿ Qué suecede Sarah ?

Sarah: He recivido un correo electronico de la Fundación Kido.

Joe: ¿ La Fundación Kido ?

Victor: Es la compañia que fundo el señor Mitsumasa Kido y que ahora esta bajo el mando de la señorita Saori , o estaba deberia decir que lo estubo , hasta que logremos rescatarla .

Alejandra: ¿ Qué decia el correo Sarah ?

Sarah: Dice que nos reuneamos con los directivos en Japón , tienen información valiosa acerca de Ares y su paradero , parece que al destruir los 5 Pilares , la Torre de Babel se derrumbó , ahora Ares tiene una nueva base.

Bryan: Puede ser una trampa , ¿ comó podemos saber que en verdad sean ellos y no Ares y sus secuaces ?

Rosenny: Bryan tiene razón , podiamos caer directamente en una trampa.

Sarah: Yo tambien pense lo mismo , hasta que vi de quien era el correo , su nombre es Susana es una vieja amiga mia , ella y su amigo Richard son Aspirantes ah caballeros , lamentablemente no pudierón entrar a la academia , desde entonces han estado ayudando a la corporación Kido , son unos expertos en tecnologia.

Camilo: Bueno si es asi es mejor no hacerlos esperar y partir hacia Japón de inmediato .

Sarah: Ya les hable y en el aeropuerto , nos espera un jet privado que nos llevara ah Japón.

Luegó de recoger sus cosas , todos fuerón al areopuerto , donde los espertaba el jet .

Shun: Bueno tengan mucho cuidado , estaremos resando por su seguridad .

Yuna: Cuentan con todo nuestro apoyó , se que lograrán derrotar ha Ares y salvar a todos en Palestra.

Sarah: Les agradecemos por todo , hasta que nos volvamos ah ver Shun , Yuna , gracias. Los 2 antiguos caballeros le hicierón una reverancia ah Sarah , en señal de que la aceptaban como Athena.

Una ves que todos estabán acomodados , el jet despego rumbó ha Japón . Luego de unas horas de vuelo el jet por fin aterrizó en el areopuerto internacional de Tokyo , al bajar del avion una enorme limosina los esperaba , al abrirse una de las puertas , una joven de cabello negro y piel morena salio de ella acompañada de otro chico , un poco más alto que ella de piel morena igual y cabello corto y negro.

Ambos al ver ha Sarah se arrodillarón y le hicierón una reverencia a la joven Athena.

Richard: Bienvenida ah Japón señorita Athena , los estabmos esperando.

Sarah: Gracias chicos , porfavor levantense somos amigos depues de todo.

Susana: Espero que su viaje allá sido placentero , por favor suban a la limosina los llevaremos a la mansión Kido de inmediato.

Luego de un viajer corto por la ciudad de Tokyo , la limosina por fin llegó a la enorme Mansion Kido , al bajarse , fuerón recividos por los mayordomos y el jefe de la servidumbre al qie los chicos reconocierón de inmediato.

Joe, Alejandra y Jahzeel: Tatsumi estas a salvo ¿ pero comó ?

Tatsumi habia servido al difunto Mitsumasa Kido y a la señorita Saori por muchos años , todos lo conocian en la academia ya que siempre ayudaba ha Seiya y los demas maestros , con las tareas diarias de la academia , un poco gruñon pero de muy buen corazón , siempre estaba dispuesto ha ayudar a los jovenes caballeros.

Tatsumi: No saben cuantó me alegro que se encuentren bien todos ustedes , pensabamos que ustedes tambien habian quedado dentro de Palestra , cuando se transformo en piedra.

Sarah: Pudimos escapar gracias a la ayuda de Scarlet , pero ¿ comó escapaste tu Tatsumi ?

Tasumi: Yo no me encontraba dentro de la academia cuando eso pasó , la señorita Saori me habia enviado ha Japón , ha atender unos asuntos de la Fundación , dias despues fue cuandó nos enteramos de lo sucedido , fue la madre de la señorita Jahzeel quien nos informo de que ustedes estaban a salvo , ademas tengo una buena noticia para usted señorita Jahzeel , pudimos esncontrar a sus hermanos y salvar sus vidas , ambos se recuperan favorablemente en el hogar de su madre.

Jahzeel: Eso si es una buena noticia , ya era demaciado duro la muerte de Scarlet.

Camilo: Tatsumi nos dijerón que tenias información , acerca del nuevo paradero de Ares , ¿ es eso ciertó ?

Tatsumi: Tan directo comó siempre Camilo , si ya sabemos dondé se encuentra Ares y no son muy buenas noticias.

Richard: Ares se ha apoderado del Santuario de Athena y no solo eso , los 12 caballeros de oro le han jurado lealtad y ahora custodian el unico camino que hay para derrotarlo.

Alejandra: Lo que se ignifica , que si queremos derrotarlo , tendremos que enfrentarnos a los 12 caballeros de oro.

Joe: Mi hermana , Elsa y Anna se encuentran entre ellos , no va hacer facil para ninguno de nosotros , pero si queremos salvar a la tierra debemos hacerlo .

Tasumi: Lo lamento mucho chicos , se que le estamos dejando una responsabilidad muy grande ah ustedes solos , pero son la unica esperanza que tenemos .

Bryan: No tienes por que disculparte Tasumi , estabamos preparados para esto desde el dia que dicidimos combertirnos en caballeros.

Rosenny: Te prometemos que salvaremos ah la señorita Saori y los demas .

Tatsumi: Gracias de todo corazón , esta noche prepare un gran banquete para que repongan energias y esten listos para acabar con ese maldito de Ares.

Todos: Gracias.

Luego del enorme Banquete todos se retirarón a sus habitaciones para descansar .

Jahzeel y Alejandra compartian la habitación , como lo hacian en la academia , Alejandra leia un libro mientras que Jahzeel trataba de escribir una nueva canción.

Alejandra: Dime ¿ qué locuras hizó mi hermano , mientras no estaba conmigo ?

Jahzeel: Se comporto bastante bien hasta que llegamos ha Escocia , ahi lo encontre coqueteando con una chicas de muy mala reputación , pero no te preocupes le jalé la oreja entes de que hiciera algo tonto jejeje .

Alejandra: Hombre tenia que ser , pero me alegra que lo detuvieras jajaja , ademas aun tengo que castigarlo por lo que intento hacerse el heroe y sacrificar su vida jajajaja y ¿ comó vas con esa nueva canción ?

Jahzeel: Más o menos , ¿ quieres escucharlá ?

Alejandra: Claro , adelante.

En el espejo se refleja un perfil

Al verte ahi , mi corazón tristese

Rompe

Tu eres algó innalcansable para mi

Y en mi dolor repitere tu nombre

Deseos que imaginé

Los sueños que forgé

Se quedarán ahi en mi corazón

Palabras que pensé

Jamas te las diré

No hay ilucion , no hay ilucion

Hoy lo se , hoy lo se

Sufriré , sufriré.

Mi dolor superaré

La vida seguiré

Atrás no volveré

Empezaré de nuevo a vivir

La tristesa olvidare

Mi corazón amanzare

Ya lo he decididó.

Alejandra: Es hermosa , ¿ imagino que la hiciste para Scarlet ?

Jahzeel: Si , eso me ayudo a tranquilizarme un poco , aunque Camilo tambien fue de gran ayuda .

Alejndra: Que envidia te tengo , aveces pienso que Camilo te considera a ti como una hermana que a mi , lo dijo la joven en un tono triste.

Jahzeel se acerco a ella y tras darle un abrazo le dijo .

Jahzeel: No digas tonterias , Camilo te adora , tal ves no te lo demuestre pero lo hace , todo este tiempo que estubierón separados , el siempre estubo preocupado por ti , el me dijo que lo mas imporatante en este mundo para el eres tu , ahora no se lo digas por que sabes que lo negara inmediatamente jaja .

Alejandra: No te preocupes , no se lo dire jajaja.

En otra alcoba Victor y Joe estaban recostados en la cama , ella encima de el y abrazansolo , le pregunto.

Joe: ¿ Victor no tienes miedo ?

Victor: ¿ De qué ?

Joe: De la batalla que comenzaremos mañana , no solo nos enfrentaremos ah Ares , tambien tendremos que pelear contra los caballeros dorados que lo custodian.

Victor: Si tengo miedo , pero somos los unicos que podemos hacer algo, ademas no estoy solo , te tengo a ti y los demas conmigo y se que juntos ganaremos este combate. Tras decir eso Victor le dio un beso a su novia para ayudarla a dormir.

Bryan y Rosenny ya estaban dormidos , Camilo se encontraba afuera de la mansión practicando un poco , Sarah lo observaba tras un árbol.

Camilo: ¿ Qué sucede Sarah ?

Sarah: Valla ¿ comó te diste cuenta ?

Camilo: Senti tu cosmo tras de mi , fue muy facil jejeje

Sarah: Rayos y yo que queria darte una sorpresa , de cualquier manera ¿ que haces aun despierto ?

Camilo: No podia dormir ¿ y tu ?

Sarah: Tampoco , creo que son los nervios por la batalla de mañana.

Camilo: Todos estamos asi , pero debemos calmarnos si queremos ganar .

Sarah: Lo se , ya no hay paso atras , es ganar o ganar , la humanidad depende de nosotros.

En ese instante ambos sintierón un enorme cosmo aproximandose a ellos y derrepente , una enorme bola de luz los atacó , Camilo agarró ah Sarah y salto logrando esquivar el ataque .

Los demas se despertarón y fuerón en su ayuda , al llegar vierón ah Camilo con sun armadura puesta y ah Sarah tras el muy temerosa.

Alejandra: Hermano , Sarah ¿ están bien ?

Camilo: Tengan cuidado , es un caballero de Oro.

Frente a ellos aparecio un hombre , llevando puesto una imponente armadura dorada .

Victor: ¿ Quién eres ?

Kristoff : Soy Kristoff , Caballero Dorado de Leo y he sido enviado por el señor Ares para acabar con los caballeros traidores y llevar ah Athena de regreso con el al santuario.

Bryan: No te lo permitiremos .

Bryan , Victor y Joe atacarón ah Kristoff , pero sus ataques fuerón inutiles .

Kristoff : Tontos , son como unas pequeñas hormigas atacando a un enorme oso , sus ataques ni siquiera alcanzan la velocidad del sonido , esto es un verdadero ataque Colmillo de Leon ( Lion´s Fang ) .

El poderoso ataque levanto a los tres chicos por los cielos y los azoto contra el piso bruscamente.

Rosenny: Chicos ¿ estan bien ?

Bryan: ¿ Comó lo hizo ? No pude nisiquiera ver su atque .

Kristoff: Se los dige , sus atques no me haran ningun daño , ahora rindanse y les dare una muerte sin dolor .

Kristoff estaba apunto de matar ha Joe , pero Camilo se puso frente a el y detuvo su ataque destrozando parte de la armadura del Fenix .

Kristoff: ¿ Comó fue que detuviste mi ataque ?

Camilo: No te permitire que lastimes a mis hermanos de Bronze , tal vez seas un caballero dorado , pero nosotros luchamos por la justicia y por Athena .

El cosmo de Camilo comenzo a brillar más y más alto quemando la mano de Kristoff , haciendo que el retrocediera del dolor , para luego Camilo lo atacará con todo su poder .

Camilo: Alas de Fuego del Fenix , el enorme poder golpeo al caballero de Leo , pero solo lo hizo retroceder por unn poco .

Kristoff: Este chico ha comenzado ha despertar el septimo sentido , no devo subestimarlo .

Alejandra: Hermano , tu brazo .

Camilo: Estoy bien Alejandra , devemos encontrar una forma de huir , es demaciado fuerte para nosotros , no podemos permitir que se lleve ah Sarah .

Alajndra: Lo se .

Kristoff : Ni crean que los dejaré escapar , este lugar será su tumba , Relampagos de Boltage ( Lightning Bolt )

Victor y Rosenny se pararón frente al ataque de Kristoff y tratarón de detenerlo , pero era demaciado para ellos y el ataque destrozó sus armaduras por completo .

Jahzeel: Victor , Rosenny , grito al verlos caer mal heridos.

Kristoff: Estupidos , ustedes mismos buscarón su muerte .

Sarah: Ya basta , acepto hir contigo ah cambio de que les perdones la vida .

Jahzeel: No lo hagas Sarah.

Sarah: No puedo quedarme aqui parada y verlos perder la vida , ustedes no solo son mis caballreros , tambien son mis amigos.

Alejandra: Pero Athena , es una trampa , Ares te matará

Sarah: No se preoupen , todo estara bien.

Kristoff caminó hacia Sarah , pero Victor y Rosenny lo detuvieron .

Kristoff: ¿ Es que aun quieren peliar ? No sean tontos , no tienen ninguna oportunidad contra mi .

Victor: Ya te lo dijimos , no permitirimos que te lleves ah Athena .

Rosenny: Incluso si es acosta de nuestras vidas.

Victor y Rosenny se aferrarón al cuerpo de Kristoff y comenzarón a levar su cosmo más y más alto , paralizando al caballero de Leo.

Kristoff: ¿ Que rayos piensan hacer , acaso quieren morir ?

Rosenny: Exacto , adios Bryan te quiero mucho.

Victor: Joe perdoname , porfavor protegan ha Athena en nuestro lugar.

Sarah: No lo Hagan , el grito de Sarah se ahogo en la enorme explosión , cuando el humo se dicipó , Victor y Rosenny estabán en el suelo muertos , Kristoff estaba herido pero habia sobrevivido a la explosión.

Kristoff: Estos chicos no les importa morir por defender a esta chica , ¿ acaso Ares se equivoque y ella sea la verdadera salbvación de este mundo ? Es mejor que me marche , estoy muy malherido para continuar peleando.

Los chicos se acercarón a los cuerpos de sus camaradas caidos , Kristoff se levantó y antes de desaparecer les dijo.

Kristoff: Si en verdad quieren derrotar ha Ares , vengan al santuario y desafien a los caballeros dorados , pero tengan por seguro que quieren hacerlo , por que si no terminaran como sus 2 amigos.

Joe y Bryan llorabán abrazandó el cuerpo de sus amantes y compañeros de batalla , mientras que maldecian el destino cruel que les habia tocado , Camilo y los demas estaban en silencio , no habia palabras para concelar a sus amigos , derrepente los cristales con las armaduras de Pegaso y Aguila , flotarón hacia Richard y Susana , aceptandolos como sus nuevos caballeros.

Richard: Gracias Victor , prometo honrrar tu memoria y proteger ha Athena como el caballero de Pegaso.

Susana: Por favor Rosenny brindame tus alas , para volar tan alto como tu y proteger ah Athena.

Sarah se acerco a ellos , quien se arrodillarón aceptandola como la diosa Athena y jurandole lealtad , como sus nuevos caballeros del zodiaco.

Al dia sigueinte y luego de darle sepultura a sus amigos , todos se encontraban en el aeropuerto , apunto de subir al avion que los llevaria ah Grecia , donde se encontraba el santuario de Athena , y donde Ares y los caballeros dorados los esperaban.

Sarah: Joe , Bryan ¿ están seguros de que quieren venir ?

No los culpo si no quieren continuar.

Joe: Gracias Sarah , pero devo continuar , Victor no me lo perdonaria , ademas tengo asuntos pendientes con mi hermana .

Bryan: Igual yo , debo hacerlo por Rosenny y por nuestros amigos en Palestra .

Sarah: Gracias por darme su apoyo amigos , luego de unas horas de avion los caballeros de bronze y Athena aterrizarón en el Santuario , en el medio de el coliseo dondé alguna vez se ponian a prueba a los caballeros para ganar sus armaduras , asi como se hacia ahora en Palestra.

Camilo: Bueno hemos llegado , ¿ estan listos ?

Jahzeel: Ya no hay marcha atras , no regresaremos hasta que Ares sea derrotado.

Bryan: Entonces adelante.

Luego de caminar un poco los 8 llegarón a las escaleras que daban comienzó al recorrido por las 12 casas .

Sarah: Aqui estamos , esa es la primera casa la de Aries , debemos pasar Tauro , Geminis , a Luisa la hermana de Joe en Cancer , ah Kristoff en Leo , Virgo , Libra , Ah Anna en Escorpion , Sagitario , Capricornio , Elsa en Acuario y finalmente Picsis , el templo de Ares se encuentra más alla de la casa de Picsis.

Richard: Entonces no perdamos más tiempo , vamonos.

Voz: Lo lamento , pero nisiquiera lleagarán a la casa de Aries.

Alejandra: ¿ Quién dijo eso ?

Detras de ellos aparecio Ares , quien tomo ah Sarah por el cuello y les dijo .

Ares: Les agradesco que me hallan traido ah Athena hasta acá , ahora podre comenzar el ritual finalmente , con el cosmo de esta chiquilla podre crear mi nuevo mundo , si quieren rescatarla tendran que vencer a mis caballeros dorados , si es que logran sobrevivir , los estaré esperando en el ultimo templo jajajajaja , desapareciendo en el aire.

Susana: Demonios y ahora ¿ qué hacemos ?

Camilo: Continuar con el plan , debemos cruzar las 12 casas y salavar ah Sarah.

Jahzeel: Hagamos una promesa , no importa si uno de nosotros se queda atras , debemos continuar hasta que llegemos ante Ares y lo derrotemos.

Todos: Prometido .

Los 7 caballeros llegarón al templo de Aries , al entrar se encontrarón con una enorme biblioteca y muchas armaduras en proceso de reparación.

Alejandra: Hoigan ¿ no se les hace este lugar familiar ?

Joe: Tienes razón Alejandra , este lugar es muy parecido al templo del señor Kain en la India.

Kain: Los estaba esperando caballeros de Bronze .

Camilo: Kain ¿ entonces tu eres un caballero dorado ?

Kain: Asi es , soy el que vigila este templo de Aries , ha pasado mucho tiempo amigos.

Bryan: ¿ Amigos , acasó no estas con Ares ?

Kain: Se equivocan , yo solo soy fiel ha Athena , Ares no me haria daño , ya que sabe que soy el unico que puede reparar las armaduras , asi que me deja seguir vigilando este templo.

Jahzeel: Entonces debes saber que Athena esta en peligro y debemos avanzar cuanto antes para salvarla.

Kain: Lo se muy bien Jahzeel , pero si van en ese estado , los demas caballeros dorados los masacrarian en un segundo.

Camilo: ¿ A qué te refieres ?

Kain se acerco a Camilo y con solo tocar su hombrera la destrozo por completo.

Kain: Sus armaduras han sido dañadas a causa de las batallas que tuvierón durante su misión para destruir los templos y aunque se han reconstruido por si solas , tienen daños mas graves de lo que aparentan , denmelas , las reparare para que puedan resistir los ataques de los caballeros dorados.

Alejandra: Gracias Kain.

Kain: Me tardare una hora , asi que descansen un poco.

Los chicos estaban a la salida del templo , observando el enorme reloj de fuego que indicaba la hora con cada signo del zodiaco.

Susana: Con que ese es el legendario reloj de fuego , habia escuchado hablar de el .

Joe: En la academia se nos enseño , que ese reloj solo se enciende cuando alguien trata de avanzar sobre las 12 casas .

Richard: Lo que se ignifica que solo tenemos 12 horas para llegar ante Ares.

Kain: No solo eso Richard , si no derrotan ha Ares en menos de 12 horas , el habra absorvido toda la energia de Athena y ella morira , creando asi el mundo ideal que Ares desea , vengan ya he reparado sus armaduras por completo.

Luego de colocarselas , los chicos sintierón un enorme cambio en ellas , se sentian mas fuertes y resistentes.

Camilo: Bueno es hora de hirnos , gracias por todo Kain.

Kain: Una cosa más chicos , no todos los caballeros dorados han jurado lealtad ah Ares , pero eso no se ignifica que los dejen pasar asi de facil como lo hize yo , tienen que demostrarles que en verdad quieren proteger este planeta , y para eso deberán elevar su cosmo , hasta alcanzar el septimo sentido.

Alejandra: Lo tendremos en cuenta , gracias Kain.

Kain: Buena suerte , se que pueden lograrlo.

Los chicos comenzarón a correr rumbo a la casa de Tauro , donde los esperaba su proximo reto.


	11. Tauro y Geminis

Capitulo 11

El Gran Cuerno

y los

Gemelos

de la

Muerte.

Nuestros heroes habian abandonado la casa de Aries y despues de correr por las escaleras , por fin habian llegado a la siguiente casa , la de Tauro.

Ricahard: Por fin hemos llegado , la casa de Tauro.

Joe: Alejandra ¿ sientes alguna precensia ?

Alejandra: Si , mis cadenas estan muy alteradas , hay un enorme cosmo vieniendo de esta casa .

Bryan: Estando aqui parados no haremos nada , avansemos.

Al entrar al templo se encontrarón con un enorme banquete de topo tipo de comidas , frutas y postres , en el centro de la mesa , se encontraba el caballero de Tauro , todos se sorprendierón por el gran tamaño de aquel caballero .

Tauro: Bienvenidos caballeros de bronze , Yo soy el guardian de este templo , mi nombre es Aldebaran de Tauro.

Camilo: Es enorme , es como si fueran tres caballeros en uno .

Jazheel: Espera ¿ te llamas Aldebaran , que no era ese el mismo nombre del anterior caballero de Tauro tambien ?.

Aldebaran: Todos los guardianes de esta casa se ponen este nombre , ya que ese es el nombre de la estrella mas brillante en la constelación de Tauro , la estrella de Aldebaran , ahora me imagino ¿ que ustedes desean pasar por este templo no es asi ?

Ricahard: Asi es , nos harias un gran favor si nos dejaras pasar , estamos con mucha prisa , le dijo Pegaso tras tomar una manzana de la mesa y darle un mordisco.

Aldebaran: Chiquillo insolente ¿ con quien piensas que hablas ?

Aldebaran golpeo la mesa con su pie , haciendo que se levantara en el aire y luego callera en su lugar con todo y comida , al ver eso Richard colocó la manzana nuevamente en su puesto.

Aldebaran: No les dejare pasar tan facilmente como lo hizo Kain , si quieren atravesar este templo tendran que derrotarme caballeros .

Richard: Deacuerdo Aldebaran , yo sere tu oponente , chicos dejenme este combate a mi , ustedes corran hacia la salida cuando vean una oportunidad .

Susana: Deacuerdo .

Richard: ¿ Estas listo Aldebaran ?

Aldebaran: Muestrame lo que tienes Pegaso , solo te advierto que no podras tocarme .

El Cabellero de Tauro desaparecio toda la mesa y luego se puso en guardia , cruzando los brazos y esperando el ataque de Richard.

Richard: Puño Cometa de Pegaso

Camilo: Es nuestra oportunidad vamos.

Aldebaran: Gran Cuerno de Tauro ( Great Horn of Tauros )

El poderoso ataque bloqueo el golpe de Richard y bloqueo el paso de los demas caballeros , que volaron por los aires , para luego ser azotados contra el piso.

Susana: ¿ Qué demonios fue eso ? Senti como si hubiera sido embestida por una manada de Toros furiosos.

Aldebaran: Su plan era bueno , pero no funcionaria contra mi tecnica de ataque y defensa al mismo tiempo jajaja.

Richard: Jejejeje eres bueno Aldebaran , este combate se pone más interesante aun.

Aldebaran: ¿ Comó es que te causa gracia esto Pegaso ? Acabo de embestirte con mi tecnia y aun asi te ries .

Richard: Es que no hace mucho me he convertido en Caballero y esta es mi primera pelea usando la armadura de Pegaso .

Aldebaran: Ya veo , por eso Kristoff venia tan malherido hace unos dias , entonces fueron Rosenny y Victor los que perdierón la vida , es una lastima erán buenos chicos.

Joe: ¿ Los conociste ?

Aldebaran: Si , fui yo quien descubrio sus poderes y los lleve ah Palestra para que se convirtierán en Caballeros , lamento que terminaran asi , si hubieran jurado lealtad ah Ares no hubierán tenido que morir de esa forma , igual que ustedes esos chicos eran demaciado estupidos .

Bryan: ¿ Qué ?

Aldebaran: Lo que escuchaste Dragón , todos ustedes son unos ingenuos y estupidos , aun sigue creyendo que Athena es la verdadera protectora de este mundo , Ares es el unico que puede traer la paz verdera , si siguen este camino , perderan su vida igual que lo hicierón esos 2 ingenuos.

Bryan: ¿ Ingenuos , estupidos ? Ellos dierón sus vidas protegiendo ah Sarah y confiandonos la responsabilidad de salvar la Tierra de las garras de Ares , no te perdonare esto Aldebaran , te enseñare el poder del Dragón.

Bryan comenzó ah elevar su cosmo al mismo nivel de la rabia que sentia por el insulto que Aldebaran habia dado a sus amigos caidos .

Bryan: Tomá esto El Dragón Llameante

Aldebaran cruzó los brazos nuevamente para bloquear el ataque de Bryan , pero Bryan siguió elevando su cosmo más y más hasta que Aldebaran no pudo contener más su defensa y la rompio , no sin antes ser golpeado por el Dragón Llameante de Bryan , quiendel golpe rompio el casco de Tauro y le abrio una herida en la frente.

Aldebaran: Increible , no solo rompio mi defensa si no que tambien logro lastimarme , estos chicos han comenzadó ah despertar el ultimo cosmo , el que solo nosotros los caballeros dorados tenemos.

Alejandra: Bien hecho Bryan.

Bryan: Aun no he terminado contigo Aldebaran se lanzo con una patada al caballero de Tauro , pero el detuvo la patada con una sola mano , para lanzarlo contra una pared haciendo un enorme agujero en ella.

Jahzeel: Tengo una idea , pero necesito tiempo .

Joe: ¿ Qué vas hacer ?

Jahzeel: Ya veran , cuadó les de la orden , atquen todos al mismo tiempo.

Camilo: Deacuerdo , ten cuidado.

Jahzeel comenzó ha concentrar su cosmo y congelar el templo de Tauro rapidamente.

Aldebaran: Ya veo , esta chica posee un poder congelante como el de Elsa .

Jahzeel: Polvo de Diamantes , el enorme rayo de hielo ataco ha Aldebaran , pero no le causo ningun daño.

Aldebaran: ¿ Eso fue todo ? , pense que eras tan buena con el aire frio como Elsa , pero aun eres una principiante Jahzeel.

Jahzeel: El ataque no hiba hacia a ti Aldebaran.

Aldebaran: ¿ Qué dices ? Aldebran miro al suelo y vio , como todo a su alrededior estaba congelado por el Polvo de Diamantes que Jahzeel habia lanzado , cuando miro hacia la amzona del Cisne ella salto hacia el para luego barrerse bajo el y agarrar las piernas del caballero de Tauro y comenzar ha congelarlas .

Aldebaran: Oh no , no te lo permitire chiquilla , Aldebaran comenzó ah golpear ah Jahzeel con sus enormes puños en la espalda de la joven , para tratar de quitarla , pero ella no se movia , al contrario se aferraba mas a las piernas del enorme caballero para que se congelaran mas rapido.

Alejandra: Jahzeel no , Camilo detuvo a su hermana y le dijo .

Camilo: Confia en ella hermana , cuando este lista nos dará la señal para atacar , confia en ella , Bryan y Victor se habian puesto de pie y ahora tambien esperaban la señal de su amiga.

Jahzeel seguia aferrada a los pies de Aldebaran , ya casi estaban congelados por completo , pero ella estaba apunto de quedar inconciente a causa de los golpes que el caballero de Tauro le propinaba , cuandó logro congelarlo hasta la cintura lo levanto en el aire y grito a sus compañeros .

Jahzeel: Ataquen ahora.

Camilo: Alas del Fenix

Alejandra: Honda Rodante

Joe: Ataque de la manada de Lobos

Susana: Tornado Divino

Richard. Meteoros de Pegaso

Bryan: La Colera del Dragón .

Los ataques se combinarón en un enorme tornado y atacarón ah Aledbaran , quien no pudo defenderse y fue golpeado brutalmente y estrellado contra 3 paredes del templo de Tauro.

Joe: Jahzeel ¿ te encuentras bien ?

Jahzeel: Lo estoy , pero ¿ que pasó con Aldebaran ?

Los chicos fuerón ha ver al caballero de Tauro , quien se encontraba sentado con sus brazos cruzados , ojos cerrados y sonrreia.

Aldebaran: Jajajajaja , jamas pense que fuera derrotado de esta forma , adelante cabelleros , pueden pasar por esta casa , me han demostrado que merecen avanzar , pero les advierto algo , el caballero de Geminis es uno de los mas temidos y misteriosos de los 12 , tengan mucho cuidado .

Bryan: Gracias Aldebaran , adios .

Los chicos siguierón adelante Aldebaran se quedó en la salida del templo de Tauro , observando como asendian hacia la casa de Geminis .

Kain: Ha pasado mucho tiempo Aldebaran.

Aldebaran: Eres tu Kain , escuche que habias dejado el Santuario por un tiempo , me alegra que estes de regreso.

Kain: ¿ Quieres que reparé tu casco dorado ?

Aldebaran: Dejalo asi , quiero dejarlo como un recordatorio de que esos chiquillos me derrotarón.

Kain: Dime algo Aldebaran , ¿ por que los dejaste pasar ? Si hubieras usado todo tu poder , de seguro los hubieras matado en un instante.

Aldebaran: Lo mismo te pregunto a ti Kain , eres uno de los más poderosos entre nosotros y aun asi los dejaste pasar sin nisiquiera ponerlos a prueba ¿ que paso ahi ?

Kain: No lo hize , por que ellos y Athena son los verdaeros protectores de la humanidad , no Ares y sus mentiras y ¿ tu por que lo hiciste ?

Aldebaran: Por que me convencierón en lo mismo que tu dices , que Ares no es el verdero salvador que todos creen y que Athena ha sido siempre nuestra protectora.

Kain: Me alegra escuchar eso amigo , pero ahora me temo , que su mayor prueba esta por comenzar , la casa de geminis es una de las más atemorizante desde tiempos mitologicos.

Aldebaran: Ni siquiera nosotros los caballeros dorados , conocemos la indentidad de su guardian , mucha suerte caballeros de Bronze.

Al llegar a la casa de Geminis , se podia sentir un aura muy oscura y atemorisante dentro de ella.

Joe: Este es el tercer templo , me pregunto ¿ quién sera su guardian ?

Alejandra: Aldebaran dijo que es el más misterioso entre los 12 , nadie conoce su identidad.

Richard: No me agrada mucho sus palabras , aun asi debemos entrar y enfrentarlo si queremos pasar al sigueinte templo.

Bryan: Entonces entremos amigos . Antes de que los caballeros pusieran un pie dentro de la casa , esta se diviodio en 2 , ahora habian 2 templos de Geminis.

Jahzeel: ¿ Ahora qué hacemos ?

Camilo: No queda otro remedio que dividirnos en grupos , uno entrara a la de la derecha , mientras que el otro entrara en la otra casa , Alejandra , Joe y yo entraremos a la de la izquierda , ustedes 4 toemn la de la derecha.

Jahzeel: deacuerdo Buena suerte a todos , y asi los 2 grupos entrarón a sus respectivas casas .

Mientras avansabán en la casa de Geminis la luz y las sombras rodeaban el templo como si fuera una especie de laberinto , por más que muestros heroes avanzarán , aun no hallabán una salida y lo mismo ocurria con el otro grupo.

Camilo: ¿ que suscede aquí ? Parece que estubieramos corriendo en circulos , no se ve la salida por ninguna parte .

Joe: Espero que los demas tengan mejor sueerte que la nuestra.

Alejandra: Miren , alláa esta la salida , apresuremosnos de salir de este lugar.

Al salir se encontrarón con una gran sorpresa , solo Camilo , Jahzeel , Joe , Richard y Bryan habian salido de esa casa , Alejandra y Susana se habian quedado atras .

Bryan : ¿ Qué sucedio ?

Joe: Corriamos y corriamos en un salón lleno de luz y sombra , hasta que encontramos la salida y ¿ ustedes ?

Richard : Igual , ¿ pero por que Alejandra y Susana se quedaron atras ?

Jahzeel: talves el cabellero de Geminis , solo logró atraparlas a ellas ¿ regresamos a rescatarlas ?

Camilo: No , sigamos avansando , ellas nos alcanzarán luego.

Joe: Pero Camilo , ¿ acaso no te preocupa que le pase algo ha Alejandra ?

Camilo: Claro que si , pero ella es fuerte y se que logrará pasar esta casa , recuerden la promesa que hicimos , debemos seguir adelante sin importar que alguien se quede atras , nuestro objetivo es rescatar ha Athena , ella y Susana estarán bien.

Los chicos estubierón deacuerdo con camilo y siguierón adelante , hacia la casa de Cancer.

Dentro de la casa de Geminis las coasa eran distintas Susana y Alejandra estaban en un hermoso jardin , pero aun no habia señales del caballero de Geminis .

Alejandra: ¿ Donde estarán los demas ?

Susana: Tengo el presentimiento de que ellos ya salierón , ahora el problema es ¿ comó salimos nosotras ?

Alejandra: Tienes razón , en ese momento las cadenas de Andromeda , comenzarón ah moverse bruscamente , indicando que un enemigo poderoso se acercaba.

Frente a ellas aparcio la Amazona dorada de Geminis , era una chica alta bastante hermosa , la mitad de su cabello era de color azul celeste y la otra mitad de negro , al igual que sus ojos uno amarillo y uno rojo.

Geminis: Bienvenidas amazonas de Bronce , veo que solo ustedes 2 callerón en mi trampa , no importa se que los demas no podran pasar de la casa de Cancer , Luisa se encargara de ellos.

Alejandra: Rayos debemos acabar con ella rapido y alcanzar a los demas.

Susana: Estoy deacuerdo.

Geeminis: pueden intentarlo cuantas veces quieran , jamas podran vencerme , este templo sera su tumba , asi que por modales les dire mi nombre antes de que mueran , soy Anastasia , amazona dorada de Geminis.

Susana : Aguila Predadora.

Alejandra: Cadena nebular

los ataques de Susana y Alejandra se unieron en uno , pero Anastasia los detuvo con una sola mano y se los regreso aun con más fuerza , haciendo que ambas volarán en el aire y se estrellarán en el suelo del jardin.

Anastasia: ¿ Acaso no me entendieron ? Les dije que sus ataques serán en vano.

Susana salto de sorpresa hacia Anastasia y logro conectarle una patada , para luegó Alejandra atarla con sus cadenas y darle una descarga de 10.000 bolteos , lo que hizo que Anastasia quedara totalmente paralizada .

Susana: Tornado Divino , la patada golpeo ah Anastasia fuertemente , haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y callera.

Anastasia: Veo que son más fuertes de lo que parentan ser , esta bien no más juegos , les demostrare mi verdadero poder.

Anastasia elevo su cosmo y expulso su tecnica con gran potencia hacia Susana y Alejandra.

Anastasia: Ah Otra Dimension ( Another Dimencion ) Un enorme aujero negro se abrio en el techo del templo , comenzando a tragar todo a su alrededor incluyendo a las santas de Bronze.

Alejandra uso sus cadenas para aferrarse a uno de los murales , mientras que con la otra , agarró ah Susana , para que no fuera absorvida por el agujero negro.

Susana: Gracias Alejandra.

Anastasia: Ya veo , con que esta es lalegendaria Cadena de Andromeda , la cual es capas de detectar a sus enemigos a más de 10.000 años luz de distancia , seria una lastima que alguien la rompiera y ustedes fueran atrapadas en el agujero , ¿ no creen ? Jejejeje .

Anstasia se acerco a la cadena que estaba aferrada al mural , apunto de romperla con su cosmo , cuándo se escucho una voz muy grave que la detuvo.

Voz: No te dejare que lastimes a estas jovenes Anastasia.

Anastasia: Callaté , tu no te metas en esto , ya deberias estar muerto y aun asi sigues atormentandome , largate al infierno de una buena vez.

Voz: Ya te dije que no te dejare en paz , hasta que asumas tus pecados y te combiertas en alguien de bien.

Anastasia comenzó a sufrir enormes dolores de cabeza , lo que causo que el agujero negro se cerrara y las chicas estubieran a salvo.

Alejandra: ¿ Qué pasó ?

Susana: No lo se , empezo ah gritar cmo si hablara co alguien mas y de repente hizo desaparecer el agujero negro.

Al obeservar ha Anastasia vieron como su cabello se torno completamente negro y sus ojos eran tan rojos como la sangre.

Anastasia: Malditas insolentes , ahora les demostrare mi verdarero poder , quedaran tan destruidas , que nadie jamas reconoceran su cuerpo Jajajaja Explosion de Galaxias ( Galactic Explotion )

El poderoso Ataque arrazó con buena parte del templo de Geminis y con las chicas igual , que recivieron ese ataque a todo poder , para luego ser azotadas en el suelo.

Anastasia: Eso les pasa por haver desafiada al señor Ares jajaja , eran una basura.

Anastasia estaba a punto de retirarse cuando el templo comenzó ah temblar y una enorme brisa comenzo ha recorre las paredes ruinas del lugar .

Anastasia: ¿ Que rayos sucede ? , ella observo a lo lejos 2 enormes cosmos que se aceracaban ah gran velocidad , eran Susana y Alejandra que despertaron el septimo sentido en ultimo instente del combate y lograron escapar de la Explosion de Galaxias.

Susana: Toebellino Letal

Alejandra: Tormenta de Andromeda

Anastasia: Eso no funcionara Explosion de Galaxias.

Los 3 ataques chocarón causando una gran honda explosiva , en le que Anastasia estubo apunto de ganar , pero los dolores de cabeza la atacarón nuvamente , causando que perdiera el control y fuera debastada por kos 3 ataques combinados.

Cuando el humo se dicipo , Alejandrab y Susana encontrarón ah Anastasia en el suelo , apunto de fallecer y a su lado el espiritu de un chico de mas o menos la edad de ellas .

Susana: ¿ Quién eres ?

Fantasma: Mi nombre es Vladimir , solia ser el cabellero de geminis antes que mi hermana , pero ella fue corrompida por Ares y me asesino por la espalda y tomo mi armadura.

Alejandra: Entonces ¿ eras tu quien le causaba esos dolores de cabeza ?

Vladimir: Asi es lo hacia para que entrara en razón y no causara mas daños , lamentablemente lo unico que la salvo fue la muerte.

Alejndra: Lo lamento .

Vladimir: Al contrario , les agradesco que me hallan ayudado a salvarla , ahora su alma podra descansar en paz y este templo sera un tyemplo de justicia nuevamente , sigan adelante sus amigos necesitaran de su ayuda.

Las chicas se despidierón de Vladimir y salierón rumbo hacia la casa de Cancer , el cuerpo de Anastasia se desbanecio en el aire y solo quedo la armadura de Geminis custodiando el templo.

Camilo y los demas ya habian llegadó a la entrada del templo de Cancer .

Jahzeel: Aqui estamos la Casa de cancer

Joe: Chicos quiero que me dejen sola con mi hermana , ustedes sigan hacia Leo.

Camilo: ¿ Estas segura ?

Joe: Si , esto es algo que mi hermana y yo debemos arreglar a solas , no quiero que nadie mas se intrometa.

Los chicos aceptaron la propuesta de Joe y entraron en Cancer donde Luisa , la hermana de Joe los esperaba.


	12. El Valle de Yomotsu

Capitulo 12

El Valle

de

Yomotsu.

Deprisa Caballeros de Bronze , Cruzen las 12 Casas y Lleguén ante Ares , que tiene ha Athena prisionera y apunto de absorver su energia vital y crear su mundo perfecto.

Luego de derrotar ha Anastasia en el templo de Geminis , Susana y Alejandra corren a toda prisa para alcanzar a sus amigos , quien han llegado al templo de Cancer , donde Luisa la hermana mayor de Joe los espera.

Al entrar en la casa de Cancer una espesa niebla cubria el lugar , no sin olvidar el terrible olor ah muerte que habia en el aire , este lugar parecia un cementerio más que un templo sagrado de Athena.

Camilo: Este lugar me da escalofrios , jamas habia visto un lugar asi de horripilante.

Jahzeel: Tienes razón , es como si nos adentraramos a las puertas del infierno . Jahzeel se detuvo bruscamente al tropesarse con algo extraño.

Richard: ¿ Que sucedé Jahzeel ?

Jahzeel: Pise algo extraño , cuandó miraron hacia al suelo vieron lo que Jahzeel habia pisado , era el rostro de una mujer

Camilo: Todo el piso esta cubierto de rostros , las paredes tambien y todos se ven en una enorme agonia.

Richard: Son rostros de hombres , mujeres incluso de niños , ¿ quien pudo hacer estó ?

Luisa: Veo que les gusta mi salón de trofeos .

Bryan: ¿ A que te refieres con tus trofeos ?

Luisa: Todos los rostros que ven aqui , son de las personas que he asesinado desde que me converti en Amazona dorada de Cancer , atrapo sus almas en las paredes y piso de este templo y sus rostros se gravan , prueba de mi poder y benevolencia.

Joe: ¿ Benevolencia , acaso asesinar personas inocentes es señal de benevolencia ?

Luisa: Porsupuesto , estas almas renaceran despues de que el señor Ares cree su nuevo mundo y nos serviran como suestros mas fieles subditos.

Bryan: Lamento arruinarte la fiesta , pero el mundo de Ares jamas se realizara , por que nosotros lo detendremos y salvaremos ha Athena.

Luisa: Jajajajajaja que buen chiste , ¿ acaso creen que los dejare pasar de este templo ? Kain , Aldebran son unos traidores y aun no puedo creer que sus 2 amiguitas hallan derrotado ha Anastasia , pero de esta casa no pasaran , sus rostros pronto seran aderidos a mi colección .

Richard: Susana y Alejandra lo lograrón , ya deben estar en camino hacia acá , eso es una buena noticia.

Camilo solo sonrrio , ya que el bien sabia que su hermana lograria pasar esa dura prueba.

Joe: Chicos sigamos adelante con el plan , yo la distraere , mientras ustedes siguen hacia Leo.

Jahzeel: Deacuerdo , pero no tardes muchos aun debemos hacerle pagar ah Kristoff por lo que hizo ah Victor y ah Rosenny.

Joe: No se preocupen , los alcanzare , delen una paliza ah ese canalla por mi , si no llegó a tiempo.

Bryan: ¿ Listos ? Ahora , los chicos comenzarón ah corre hacia la salida .

Luisa: Ya les dije que no saldran de aqui .

Joe golpeo el piso del templo he hizo que varias rocas se levantarán y ubstrulleran la visión de su hermana y Camilo y los demas pudieran salir de la casa de Cancer .

Joe: Yo sere tu oponente hermana .

Luisa: Eres una estupida Joe , yo te enseñare el verdadero infierno .

Joe: No te tengo miedo Luisa , te hare pagar lo que le has hecho todas estas personas inocentes .

Luisa: Jajajaja ¿ inocentes ? Tal vezs , los unicos que no son inocentes son esas caras que hay alli arriba.

Al joe mirar hacia arriba , vio las caras de su madre , hermana menor y abuelos

Joe: Imposible ¿ comó pudiste Luisa ? Eran nuestra unica familia.

Luisa: Simple una vez que se enterarón que me uni ah Ares , tratarón de convencerme de que regresara al buen camino , pero cuando vieron que no cambiaria de opinion , tratarón de matarme , solo hize lo correcto y acabe con sus miserables vidas lenta y dolorosamente jajajaja.

Joe: No te lo perdonare , acabare contigo Aullido de Lobo , joe lanzo su atque con toda su furia , pero fue inutil , Luisa lo detuvo con una mano y se lo regreso , rompiendo el casco de Joe .

Luisa: Aullido de lobo , eso parecio más el lloriqueo de un cachorro , yo te enseñare el verdadero poder de un Lobo , Colmillo Sangriento .

Las manos de Luisa se convirtieron en feroces colmillos de Lobo , que atacarón ha Joe , causandole heridas en los brazos y cuello.

Luisa: Agradece que no puse más preción en mi mordedura o te hubiera arrancado la cabeza en un instante.

Joe: Entonces ¿ por que no lo hiciste ?

Luisa: Despues de todo sigues siendo mi hermana , te voy a dar una oportunidad , arrodillate ante mi y jura lealatd ah el señor Ares y te perdonare la vida.

Joe: Jamas , mi fidelidad es hacia Athena y solo a ella .

Luisa: Entonces muere Ondas Infernales ( Sheiki Shiki Ten Kai Ha )

Unas ondas rodearon ha Joe y la transporto a otro lugar desconocido por ella , cuando desperto en un oscuro valle de donde vio pequeñas luces , en forma de pequeñas flamas .

Joe: ¿ Donde estoy ?

Luisa: Estamos en el valle de Yomotsu , la entrada al inframundo y territorio de Hades , el dios de la muerte .

Joe: ¿ Como podemos estar aqui ? Hades no nos dejaria estar aqui sin atacarnos .

Luisa: Eso es cierto hermanita , pero a los caballeros de Cancer se nos permite entrar al valle de Yomotsu y arrojar a nuestros enemigos al abismo , para que jamas regresen y Hades haga lo que quieran con sus almas.

Joe se puso de pie y vio que las heridas hechas por su hermana habian desaparecido casi milagrosamente.

Luisa: Sorprendida , este no es tu cuerpo , es tu alma por eso tus heridas no estan , ¿ vez esa montaña ? Ahi camnian las almas de las personas que han muertos , caminan sin poder detenerse hasta caer en el abismo , donde son castigadas por sus pecados , o viven en los campos Eliseos por toda la eternidad.

Joe miro hacia una de las montañas y vio ha Sarah que estaba de pie , pero no camniaba como las demas pesonas hacia el abismo , estaba de pie rodeada por un aura dorada .

Luisa: Ella aun no ha caido en el abismo , ya que no esta muerta todavia , pero una ves que el señor Ares absorva toda su energia , se la enviaremos ha Hades , para que haga con su alma lo que el desee jejeje.

Joe: Maldita jamas se los permitire Colmillo de Lobo Sangriento , Luisa esquivo el ataque , peri solo fue na distracción , el verdadero ataque estaba por venir.

Joe: Rugido de las tierra , El piso se levanto golpeando a Luisa varias veces , con cada movimiento de las manos de Joe una roca se levantaba y golpeaba a su hermana , Joe habia aprendido a manipular la tierra.

Luisa: Buen golpe hermanita , este combate sera muy interesante , disfrutare más tu muerte .

Joe: La unica que perdera la vida eres tu Luisa.

Ambas hermannas comenzarón ah pelear cuerpo a cuerpo , demostrando su gran habilidad en las artes marciales , luego de un largo rato de combate , Luisa conecto una patada ah Joe que hizo que ella resvalara y casi callera al abismo , pero Joe logró agrarrarse de un borde .

Luisa: ¿ Aun te aferras a tu miserable vida ? , cae de una buena vez asi te podras reunir con mamá y tu amado Victor .

Luisa trató de darle una patada ah Joe pra terminar de empujarla al abismo , pero ella le dio un golpe de espada que hizó que la armadura de la pierna de Luisa , se safara y ella reciviera el golpe directo.

Luisa calló al suelo del dolor , cosa que Joe aprovecho para subir y escapar de caer en el abismo.

Luisa: Mi pierna ¿ como es que la armadura me abondono en ese momento ?

Joe: No se ¿ comó ? Lo unico que se , es que ha llegado tu fin hermana . Joe lanzo un puño a su hermnana , quien trato de bloquearlo con su brazo , pero nuevamente la armadura se desprendio de ella dandole el golpe directo en su brazo y rompiendole unos huesos.

Luisa: ¿ Qué esto , no entiendo por que la armadura me abandoná ?

Joe: ¿ Acasó no lo vez Luisa ? La armadura se ha dado cuenta de tus pecados y no quiere servirte más , arrepientete y talves ella te acepte nuevamente.

Luisa: Callate , tu no sabes nada, la armadura me obedece a mi y solo a mi , ella no tiene vida ni puede decidir ¿ quién es verdadero dueño ?

Tras esas palabras la armadura de Cancer se desprendio totalmente de Luisa y regreso hacer la joya armadura .

Joe: Te lo dije , la aramadura ya no te ve como su dueña , arrepientete y jurale lealtad ah Athena nuevamente hermana .

Luisa: Te dije que te calles y mueras , Ondas Infernales .

Joe: Ataque de la Manada , el golpe elevo a Luisa en el aire e hizo que su alma callera em el abismo para siempre , Joe se desmayo y su alma comenzo a viajar de regreso al reino de los vivos.

En ese mismo instante Susana y Alejandra llegarón al templo de Cancer y las encontrarón ah ambas tiradas en el suelo .

Alejandra: Joe , despierta por favor , oh dios esta muy palida

Susana: Su hermana si esta muerta , ¿ que fue lo que pasó en esta casa ?

En ese momento Joe comenzó ha despertar .

Joe: Susana , Alejandra ¿ qué pasó ?

Suasana: Eso deberiamos preguntarte a ti , cuandó llegamos las encontramos ah ambas en el suelo.

Alejnadra: Pensabamos que tu tambien estabas muerta.

Joe: Mi hermana y yo tuvimos un combate cerca al abismo del inframundo , no tube otro remedio que arrojarla , o ella me arrojaria a mi , al final la armadura abandono su cuerpo y espirito , ya que no la vio digna de ser su amazona más , acausa de todos los pecados que ella cometio.

Alejandra: Lamento que hubieras tenido que enfrentarte a ella de esta manera Joe.

Joe. Esta bien chicas , almenos pude liberar todas las almas que ella habia atrapado en este lugar y podran descansar en paz al fin , este templo vuelve hacer un templo deicado a la justicia.

Susana: ¿ Qué es eso que traes en tu mano ?

Joe: Es la joya armadura de Luisa , la guardare hasta que encuentre un nuevo dueño.

Susana: Entonces vamonos , los demas ya deben haber llegado ah Leo.

Joe: Adelantense , quiero darle una sepultura al cuerpo de mi hermana , al menos merece esto , las alcansare cuando este lista.

Alejandra: Deacuerdo , no tardes muchos , te estaremos esperando .

Las chicas se despidierón y siguierón su camino hacia Leo , Joe agarró el cuerpo de su hermana y lo llevó afuera del templo e hizó 6 tumbas , con los nombre gravados de su madre , sus 2 hemanas , sus abuelos y por ultimo la de Victor y ahi se quedo ella , rezando por que sus almas encontrarán la paz que necesitaban.


	13. Leo y Virgo

Capitulo 13

Luz

y

Sombra

Batalla en Leo y Virgo.

Deprisa Caballeros Athenienses , cruzen las 12 casas y salven ha Athena que ha sido atrapada por Ares y ahora su vida y el destino del mundo entero esta en Peligro.

Tras derrotar a Luisa , Joe le dice ah Alejandra y Susana que avanzen hacia Leo , que ella las alcanzara despues de dar sepultura al cuerpo de su hermana , asi Andromeda y Aguila dejan a su amiga atras , para alcanzar a sus demas compañeros que han llegadó a la quinta casa , la de leo.

Richard: Hemos llegadó , si mas recuerdo el guardian es el que nos atacó esa vez en la mansión Kido.

Jahzeel: Asi es , su nombre es Kristoff .

Camilo: Tu padre fue el guardian de esta casa ¿ no es asi Jahzeel ?

Jahzeel: Si , murio protegiendo ah la señorita Saori , cuando aun era Athena , dicen que pudo derrotar al ascesino que habian enviado por su vida , pero lo que no sabian es que habia otro asecino mas , uno quien resulto ser un aprendiz de mi padre , y quien lo atacó por la espalda , causandole la muerte , mamá jamas quizo decirnos el nombre de esa persona , ni ha mis hermanos ni ha mi.

Bryan: Deve haber tenido sus razones , para no haberlo hecho , tal vez no queria lastimarlos mas.

Jahzeel: Lo se , solo espero que algun dia pueda saber toda la verdad.

Camilo: Ya no perdamos más tiempo y entremos .

Al adentrarse en la casa de Leo y luego de caminar un poco , nuestros heroes se dierón cara a cara con su guardian , Kristoff , quien los esperaba sentado en un trono y a su lado se encontraba un León color negro , quien al ver ha Jahzeel , se arrojo a ella , pero no para atacarla , al contrario parecia conocerla y estar feliz de ver a la joven amazona.

Richard: ¿ Conoces a este Leon Jahzeel ?

Jahzeel: Si su nombre es Scar , pertenecia a mi padre , aun me sorprende que me reconosca , aun era muy niña cuando me conocio.

Kristoff: Los Leones tienen muy buena memoria , especialmente hacia las personas que los tratan con cariño , no pense que tu fueras la hija del maestro Leonidas .

Jahzeel: ¿ Conociste a mi padre ?

Kristoff: Correción , conosco a tu padre , el aun vive .

Jahzeel: ¿ Qué , dondé esta ?

Kristoff: El se encuentra en el ultimo templo del zodiaco , más allá de la casa de Piscis , el es el Patraiarca que ahora es dominado por el alma de Ares , el dios de la guerra.

Camilo: Pero todo mundo penso que el habia muerto , ¿ por que le oculto esto a su familia ?

Kristoff: Luego de la batalla con el asecino , el segundo quien fue quien lo ataco por la espalda , el alma de Ares , tomó poseción del cuerpo de Leonidas , pero para sorpresa del señor de la guerra , tu padre era demaciado fuerte , asi que no se dejo dominar de el , pero por seguridad a que no les ocurriera nada ha ustedes , el decidio ocultar su identidad tras la mascara del patriarca y fingir su muerte , para que no les hiciera más daño.

Jahzeel: ¿ Hay alguna forma de salvarlo de las garras de Ares ?

Kristoff: Lamentablemente ya no la hay , su cuerpo ha sido dominado por completamente por Ares , pero ya es viejo , por eso busca un candidato mas joven y poderoso , la candidata mas indicada hasta ahora es Elsa , quien se encuentra en la casa de Acuario , creo que Kain ya les habia comentado eso.

Bryan: Entonces ¿ eres nuestro enemigo o nuestro aliado ?

Kristoff: No soy su enemigo , lamento lo que paso con Victor y Rosenny , no era mi itención que perdierán la vida , solo queria probarle ha Ares mi lealtad .

Richard: ¿ Entonces nos dejaras pasar ?

Kristoff: Lo lamento pero no los dejare pasar , los caballeros de oro que siguen más adelante , son los más poderosos , ustedes no tendrian ninguna oportunidad , los matarian en segundo.

Jahzeel: Ya derrotamos a 3 caballeros dorados , podemos seguir adelante.

Kristoff: Si Kain lo hubiera querido , el los hubiera matado a todos en un simple abrir y cerrar de ojos , Aldebaran igual , la verdad es un milagro que vencieran ah Anastasia y ah Luisa , no los dejare pasar , si lo desean tendran que vencerme .

Los 4 chicos se pusierón en guardia , pero Scar el Leon de el padre de Jahzeel se arrojo ah Kristoff para que asi pudieran escapar y seguir hacia Virgo .

Kristoff se logro safar de Scar y trato de bloquearles el paso de los chicos , haciendo caer una columna , pero Bryan y Ricahard la bloquearón.

Richard: Ustede sigan , nosotros nos necargamos de el y los alcansamos despues .

Camilo: Deacuerdo , pero tengan cuidado , nos vemos despues .

Kristoff: Veo que quieren demostrarme su verdadero poder , si logran golpearme una sola vez , los dejare avanzar a sigueinte casa.

Jahzeel se veia atormentada mientras corrian hacia la casa de Virgo .

Camilo: ¿ Estas bien ?

Jahzeel: No mucho , creo que aun sigo en shock por la noticia de mi padre .

Camilo: Te entiendo , aun no creo que el Patraiarca allá poseido por Ares , tal vez halla alguna forma de salvarlo , no ha sido la primera vez que alguien poseido por un dios maligno , recuerda Poseidon y Hades siempre toman un cuerpo humano , y los han derrotado sacando su espiritu de el cuerpo y sellandolo , tal vez podamos hacer lo mismo.

Jahzeel: Es cierto , aun hay esperanza .

Camilo: Asi se habla , mira ahi esta la casa de Virgo , no falta mucho para llegar.

Mientras en la casa de Leo , Richard y Bryan trataban de golpear ah Kristoff , pero aun no lo lograban , sus ataques superaban la velocidad de la luz , habia superado a los antiguos caballeros de Leo , como Leonidas padre de Jahzeel , Airioria y Regulo.

Bryan: Es imposible , jamas pense que fuera tan poderoso .

Richard: No podemos rendirnos , o jamas alcansaremos a los demas y salvaremos ah Athena .

Bryan elevo su cosmo al igual que Richard y ambos se lanzarón hacia Kristoff , quién no se movio y lanzó su ataque .

Kristoff: Plasma Relampago ( Lightning Plasm ) , al levantar su mano Kristoff lanzó millones de rayos de luz , cuales Bryan y Richard tratarón de esquivar , lograrón esquivar algunos , pero fuerón rapidamente detenidos por los otros rayos , Bryan se estrelló contra una columna , rompiendo el escudo del Dragon , mientras que Richard recivio la mayoria de los rayos en la pierna derecha y rompiendonsela inmediatamente.

Kristoff: Debo felicitarlos , lograrón esquivar mis relampagos por unos pocos segundos , pero ya no tienen mucha oportunidad , rindanse o me tendre la obligación que matarlos .

Richard: Talves hayas roto mi pierna , pero eso no se ignifica que me hayas vencido Kristoff .

Bryan se levanto de igual manera y con su cosmo reparo el escudo del Dragón , que Kristoff habia rotó se paro al lado de Richard y ambos comenzarón ah elevar su cosmo , para atacar ha Kristoff.

Kristoff: Ya veo , si aun quieren continuar no los detendre , demuestrenme su verdaero poder Relampagos de Voltage ( Lightning Bolt ) .

Richard , Bryan : Porfavor Athena dejanos ver el ataque de Kristoff y llegar ha salvarte , por favor dejanos ver mas allá de la velocidad de la luz.

Los relampagos coemnzarón ha acercarse a los caballeros de bronze , quienes por arte de magia comenzarón ah esquivar uno a uno los relampagos que Kristoff les arrojaba . El cosmo de Athena les ayudaba a seguir adelante has ta saltar y conectarle una doble patada ah Kristoff , lazandolo a una columna y deteniendo su ataque.

Bryan: ¿ Lo logramós ?

Kristoff se levanto y luego se sacudirse la cabeza observo como Scar el Leon de Jahzeel y su padre , se paro frente ha Richard y Bryan ,indicandole ha Kristoff que habian ganado su pase hacia la siguiente casa .

Kristoff: Esta bien Scar ya te entendi , ellos ganaron , los dejare pasar , pero les advierto sus amigos estan en grave peligro , el caballero de Virgo es tal vez el más poderoso de los 12 , se dice que su poder es casi tan poderoso al Patriarca , y que es la reencarnacion del mismisimo Buda , tengan mucho cuidado , tras esto Kristoff curo la pierna rota de Richard y los guio hacia salida de su templo , no sin antes encontrarse con Alejandra y Susana que porfin los habian alcanzado.

Susana: Chicos ¿ se encuentran bien ?

Richard: Si , ¿ dondé esta Joe ?

Alejandra: Dijo que nos alcansaria luego , primero tenia que arreglar unas cosas con el cadaver de su hermana , ¿ qué paso con mi hermano y Jahzeel ?

Bryan: Ellos ya van rumbo a la casa de Virgo , demonos prisa , necesitaran de toda nuestra ayuda.

Kristoff: Buena suerte y tengan mucho cuidado , la verdadera pelea esta apunto de comenzar.

Richard: Gracias Kristoff , adios y asi salierón hacia Virgo , Kristoff y Scar se quedarón observandolos mientras subian las escaleras.

Kristoff: No te preocupes Scar , ellos lo lograran , estoy seguro de ello.

Al llegar a la casa de Virgo , Camilo y Jahzeel entrarón rapidamente y se encontrarón con un hermoso jardin con muchos animales exoticos yestatuas de Buda , en el medio de aquel jardin habian 2 arboles de cerezo y en medio de ellos se encontraba alguien meditando , no llebava armadura puesta , pero se sentia un enorme cosmo saliendo de el.

Jahzeel: Jamas pense que habia un lugar asi en la casa de Virgo.

Camilo: Ni yo tampoco , pero ahora recuerdo que este templo pertenecio alguna vez al maestro Shaka , que tambien era considerado la reencarnación de Buda y el hombre más cercano al gran Patraiarca .

Jahzeel: Es cierto , entonces esta persona debe ser el caballero de Virgo.

Virgo: Bienvenidos caballeros de bronze , debo felicitarlos por haber llegado hasta aqui , son los primeros en varios años en llegar hasta aqui , solo Seiya y los legendarios caballeros llegarón hasta aqui , yo soy Zeros caballero dorado de Virgo y yo sere su oponente , si quieren pasar tendran que derrotarme .

Jahzeel: Entones ¿ tambien estas aliado con Ares ?

Zeros: No estoy aliado con Ares o con Athena , yo solo estoy aqui para jusgar a la humanidad.

Camilo: ¿ Jusgar a la humanidad ?

Zeros: Buda me envio para ser quien jusgue a la humanidad de sus actos , para ver quien es el que tiene la razón , si Athena con su voluntad de proteger este mundo incluso a costa de su propia vida , oh Ares quien quiere crear un muncdo en su propia imagen . Yo solo soy un testigo de lo acontese en este momento en esta guerra entre estos dioses.

Tras esto Zeros activo su joya armadura y la armadura dorada de Virgo aparecio en su cuerpo , Camilo y Jahzeel se pusierón en guardia listos para atacarlo.

Jahzeel: Rayo de Aurora

Camilo: Ave Fenix.

Zeros: Samsara , el atque de los chicos fue repelido y ambos elevados por el aire y zotados contra el piso.

Camilo: ¿ Qué fue eso ? Solo con decir una palabra , nos envio por los cielos .

Zeros: ¿ Es todo lo que tienen ?

Jahzeel aparcio tras Zeros y trato de congelar sus piernas , mientras que Camilo trató de usar el golpe fantasman en el , pero Zeros se teletransporto y fue Jahzeel quien recivio el ataque .

Por la mente de Jahzeel pasarón una y otra vez las imagenes de la muerte de Scarlet , vehia como su padre el patriarca poseido Por Ares asesinaba ah su madre y hermanos y todos sus amigos muriendo sin ella poder hacer nada , Camilo logró detener el golpe fantasma anstes de que destruyera el cerebro de su amiga.

Camilo: Lo siento Jahzeel , no fue mi itención , ella no le contesto , aun estaba en shock por lo que habia visto.

Zeros: Dime Fenix ¿ qué se siente atacar a tu propia compañera ? De seguro sentiste satisfacción , despues de todo los caballeros del Fenix son prsonas sin compasión y odio hacia los que se hacen llamar sus amigos.

Camilo: Te equivocas , los caballeros del Fenix no somos mounstruos sin compasión y odio , al contrario somos los que mas nos preocupamos por nuestros seres amados , ellos son mas que mis amigos y camaradas , en estas batallas que hemos luchado juntos , ese lazo se hizo aun mas fuerte , para mi son mis hermanos , te hare pagar por haberme hecho lastimarla , te enseñare que con el ave Fenix no se juega .

Camilo elevó su cosmo lo máas alto que pudo y fue tal que quemo toda la vegetación que habia alrededor de el , era como si en verdad el joven se hubiera convertido en la legendaria ave de fuego.

Camilo: Puño Llameante del Fenix ( Phoenix Flaming Punch )

Zeros trató de bloquear el poderoso ataque de Camilo y casi lo logró , pero era demaciado fuerte lo que causo que su armadura dorada se quemara y el hermoso jardin que habia en ese templo fuera reducido ha cenizas , solo los 2 arboles de cerezo quedarón intactos.

Zeros: Que clase de poder tiene este chico , solo insulte su orgulló y a sus amigos y este joven se transformo en un demonio llameante , tal vez su cosmo sea de fuego , pero tambien siento un cosmo muy oscuro en el .

Camilo se lanzó nuevamente ah Zeros , pero el estaba listo para contratacarlo con una de sus más poderosas tecnicas .

Zeros: Bendición de las Tinieblas ( The Bless of Darkness )

El cuerpo de Camilo fue completamente paralizado y cientos de agujas color negro lo atravesarón una y otra vez , para luegó explotar y lo azotó contra el piso.

Zeros: Rindete Fenix ya no tienes con que atacarme , en eso el Caballero de Virgo vio como niebe comenzo ha caer sobre el jardin y cada copo de nieve congelaba el piso del templo , al ver hacia atras Jahzeel estaba de pie nuevamente , su respiración era más intensa , al punto de que parecia vapor frio .

Zeros: ¿ qué se siente haber recivido el golpe fantasma de Camilo ? , una total pesadilla me imagino , dime ¿ qué fue lo que viste ?

Jahzeel: Te lo voy ah demostrar en este momento , haré que la sangre se te congele y mueras lenta y dolorosamente , Jahzeel junto sus manos , formando una vasija , mientras el cosmo de la chica aunmentaba , Aurora Boreal ( Aurora Beam Attack )

Zeros recivio el ataque , pensando que no le causaria ningun daño , pero sintió que lo que ella prometio , comenzó hacerse realidad , el sintió comó su sangre comenzaba ha elarse poco a poco al punto que tubo que elevar su propio cosmo , para calentarse y no morir de hipotermia , Camilo se puso de pie y ambos atacarón ha Zeros , pero este los contratacó nuevamente .

Zeros: Bendición de Buda ( Buda Blessing )

Camilo , Jahzeel: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Zeros: Los 6 mundos son los lugares donde vas despues de la muerte y segun la acciones que hayas hecho durante esta vida .

El primero es el infierno , el mar de fugo , el estanque de sangre las montañas espinosas , un dolor interminable , los que caigan aqui sufrirán eternamente.

El segundo es el mundo de la hambruna , los que caigan aqui estaran en los huesos y con el estomago hinchado ,todo el tiempo estarán buscando alimento y devorando cadaveres .

El tercero es el mundo de las bestias , donde todos se convierten en bestias y el más fuerte devora al debil.

El cuarto es el mundo de Ashura , donde todo el tiempo hay sangre y muerte ,tendran que luchar todo el tiempo sin descanso alguno .

El quinto es el de los humanos , llenó de alegria , agonia y tristesa , todo el tiempo sacudidos por las vanas emociones .

El ultimo mundo es el cielo , el más peligroso de todos , si caes en el no tendras esperanza y tu alma sera destruida para siempre , sin la oportunidad de reencarnar .

El templo de Virgo se quedó en total silencio , frente ah Zeros estaban Camilo y Jahzeel , tirados en el suelo y sin moverse.

Zeros: ¿ Estarán muertos , en que mundo habrán caido ? , el caballero escucho unos pasos acercandose rapidamente , eran Alejandra y los demas que venian de la casa de Leo .

Alejandra: Jahzeel , hermano ¿ se encuentran bien ?

Zeros: Pierdes tu tiempo joven Andromeda , esos 2 ya han pasado al portal de la muerte .

Richard: Te haremos pagar lo que has hecho.

Zeros: Si quieren pelear adelante , solo les advierto que sufriran el mismo destino que ellos.

Camilo: Detente Alejandra , esta es nuestra pelea

Jahzeel: Aun no estamos muertos Zeros.

Zeros: Imposible , deberian estar penando en alguno de los infiernos , ¿ comó es que siguen con vida ?

Camilo: El infierno no es nada para nosotros , ya hemos estado en el desde que comenzó esta guerra .

Jahzeel: Si alguien va ha ser jusgado por Buda , seras tu Zeros.

Zeros: Deacuerdo si en verdad quieren morir , les cumplire su deseo , Zeros elevó su cosmo y lanzó su ultimo ataque , El Tesoro del Cielo ( Heavens Treasure )

Jahzeel: Ejecución de Aurora

Camilo: Puño Flameante del Fenix .

Ambos ataque se unieron y rompierón el tesoro del cielo de Zeros quien sufrio una muerte horrible y dolorosa , una mitad de su cuerpo fue completamente congelada y la otra mitad devorada en llamas .

Bryan: ¿ Chicos se encuentran bien ?

Jahzeel: Si , sigamos solo nos quedan 6 horas para salvar Athena , no perdamos más tiempo.

Camilo: La proxima casa es la de Libra , vamonos , los 6 caballeros salieron de la casa de Virgo sin mirar atras y avazarón hacia Libra , solo quedabán 6 horas , deprisa caballeros Athena espera por ustedes.


End file.
